The Pregnant Teenager
by ilovetimrozon
Summary: Jude and Tommy never met until now and they go to the same high school and they are teenagers what happens when Jude get caught up. JOMMY!
1. jude meet tommy, tommy meet jude

The Pregnant Teenage

Jude and Tommy don't know each other and they are teenagers. Tommy is 17 and Jude is 16 they also go to the same high school and it called Lincoln high. Also Jude and Tommy are popular, Jude is a rock star has she has her own band called SME and Tommy is a jock, he's a football player, the football captain of the football team. Anyways they met at one of her concerts and the rest is fate here it goes…….

After Jude's concert ………

Jude just got off after telling people night, she walks into the crowd up to her friends. Kat and Jamie was standing waiting for Jude to come over to them

Jude; hey guys did you like the concert?

Kat: yes it was awesome!

Jamie: yeah you really rock the house

Jude and Kat look at him the started the laugh

Jamie: ok stop laughing

Jude and Kat stop laughing

Jude: so what did you really think of the show Jamie?

Jamie: you rock Jude; it was awesome like Kat said

Jude: thanks you guys want to get out of here

Kat and Jamie: yep

Jude: ok let me tell speed and we can go ok?

Kat and Jamie: yeah ok

Jude left and seen SME over by the stage talking to some girls, Jude walk up to speed.

Jude: hey speed

Speed: yeah dude

Jude: I'm leaving ok tell Kyle and Wally ok

Speed: ok dude later

Jude: bye (she turn to walk away but bump into someone and she fall to the floor) ow!

The man helps her up from the floor and said he was sorry then Jude looks at him and he looked so hot and sexy she thought she bump into Tommy at her school.

Tommy: sorry I wasn't looking where I was going

Jude: its ok I'm Jude, Jude Harrison

Tommy: yeah I know you rock up there tonight

Jude: thanks what's you name?

Tommy: Tommy, Tommy Quincy

Jude: wait don't I know you from somewhere I've seen you before

Tommy: yeah I go to same school you go too

Jude: yeah you're on the football team aren't you?

Tommy: yeah I'm the captain

Jude: yep that's you

Tommy: so I'll see you around school and stuff ok

Jude: yeah later Tommy

Tommy: yeah later

(Then Jude walks back to where Jamie and Kat were at)

Jude: hey guys

Kat: ready to go?

Jude: yeah come on Kat try to guess who I just talk to a few minutes ago

Kat: who?

Jude: Tommy Quincy

Kat: what really he's a major hottie

Jude: yeah he's cute but………..

Kat: but what he just don't talk to any body

Jude: I know but he said he was here for my concert and he said I rock

Kat: see I told you he like you

Jude: what because he said I rock

Kat: yes you're so lucky anyways let's go get something to eat

Jude: ok come on Jamie

Then the leave the club and go the McDonald's then they eat and left. And

Goodnight to one another and went home.

At Jude's house the next morning she got up and shower, got dress, put on

Make up and grab her cell phone and left and went to school.

At Lincoln High Jude was walking through the school doors and walked down the hallways to her locker, at her locker she got her book bag and that's when Tommy Q walk up to her.

Tommy: hey

Jude look from her locker to Tommy and said: hey

Tommy: um Jude I know I don't know you but I was wondering if you know hang out tonight

Jude: um sure what time tonight

Tommy; say around 7oclock that ok with you

Jude: yeah its perfect here's my number and address to my house ok (she writes it down and gives it to him)

Tommy: ok I'll call you tonight and tell you where were going ok

Jude: ok see ya (then she closes her locker and walk up the Kat and Jamie by Kat locker)

Jude; hey guys, Kat I have to talk to you now

Kat: ok (then Jude grabs Kat hand and they walk into the bathroom)

Jude: Kat Tommy just asked my out

Kat: what are you kidding me?

Jude: no Kat I'm serious he like just did it a few minutes ago

Kat: I told you he like you

Jude: omg Kat this is so awesome

Then the school bell rang

Kat: we better get to class

Jude: yeah

(Then they leave the bathroom and went to class)

When school was over………

Jude went to her locker to put her books in there and then seen Jamie by the front door of the school where you go in and she walked up to him

Jude: hey you waiting for someone

Jamie: hey Jude and yeah I'm waiting for Kat she said she met me here after school

Jude: oh ok well tell her I left ok

Jamie: yeah ok later

Jude: bye

Then she walked out the door and left school she walked home it was just around the corner from her house. When she got there she seen Sadie in the living room her and Sadie live together sense Jude mom left there dad live with Yvette so they live by them selves. Anyway Sadie's 21 she been graduated from college and she has a job at store in mall called banana republic. When Jude in Sadie seen her and said.

Sadie: hey how was school

Jude: ok guess what?

Sadie: what?

Jude: I have a date tonight

Sadie: really that's great so what are you going to wear?

Jude: don't know Tommy say he'll call me to tell me where we are going to go?

Sadie: so that's his name and what do he look like

Jude: OMG Sadie he is so hot I mean really and he's on the football team and he's the captain too can you say hottie.

Sadie: so explain, describe how he look

Jude: ok he's tall like six feet something dark brown hair, tone shape body, gorgeous face, ocean blue eyes that you can drown in and he can dress I mean he has a leather jacket and these hot glasses and he's just hot.

Sadie: wow I can't wait to see him

Jude: Sadie don't try to steal him either I know you

Sadie: please Jude what do I look like going out with a teenage anyway how old is he?

Jude: he's 17

Sadie: see he's to young for me anyway ok I won't steal him I promise

Jude: ok do you want to help me get ready later on

Sadie: sure you know I love to give you make over

Jude: ok see ya. (Then she went upstairs to her room and played her new song she came up with last week, she starts to sing:

**_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast_**

Chorus  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny

Chorus  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

Chorus  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
We joked  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react) 

Then she stop playing because her phone was ringing it was Tommy she pick it up and answerd: hello?

Tommy: hey, it me jude tommy

Jude: oh hey what up

Tommy: well for our date I was thinking we go out to dinner then up by the pier that ok

Jude: yeah its great well I'll see you at seven ok

Tommy: ok see ya

Jude; bye (then they hung up)

Jude ran out the room into sadie room

Jude: sadie

Sadie was in her closet and she jumped because jude scared her

Sadie: jude you also most gave me an heart attack don't do that

Jude: sorry but I need to get ready

Sadie: so where is he taking you

Jude: out to dinner then a walk up by the pier

Sadie: that's cute and romantic so lets start making you beauitful

Jude: hey

Sadie: I was just kidding you already pretty

Jude: whatever let get started ok you get the make up and outfix and shoes and other stuff while I get in the shower ok

Sadie: ok (then jude leave sadie room and went to the bathroom and jump in the shower.)


	2. Dinner with Tommy

20 minutes later Jude came out the shower and put her robe on then she dried her hair then went to Sadie's room and Sadie had lots of make up on her dresser and hair products and accessories.

Jude: hey you ready to give me that make over

Sadie: yeah come on sit down (she put a chair back mirror on her dresser then Jude sat down)

Sadie: ok( then she grab her white eye shadow and put some on and then some mascara and some eye liner and some pink lip gloss and a touch of blush on her cheeks and she was finish with the make over and it was time to put Jude out an outfit to wear.

Sadie: ok finish (then she let Jude look in the mirror, Jude looked in the mirror)

Jude: wow

Sadie: you look great now lets get you dressed ok?

Jude: yeah

Sadie: ok( then she over to her closet and put out 3 dresses one was red with diamonds at bottom and came to the knees, the second was black that came to the needs and the last one was pink and it came down to the needs too)

Sadie: so which on the red, black or pink

Jude: no pink that's for sure mmm let me try them on first just the black and the red ok?

Sadie: ok here (she hangs Jude the two dresses)

Then Jude goes into the bathroom and tries on the red dress first then she comes out the bathroom

Jude: so what you think

Sadie: wow that's dress is awesome I love it now try on the second dress

Jude: ok

Then she tries on the black dress and comes out the bathroom and show Sadie

Jude: what about this one

Sadie: that's cute but we are looking for hot and sexy and that red now is the one

Jude: yeah I think your right (then she went back in to the bathroom and put on the red dress)

Jude: ok so what about my hair

Sadie: yeah do you want a bun or down and curled.

Jude: down and curled.

Sadie: ok come on (then she combs her hair down and then curled it in loose curls.)

Sadie: ok done

Jude: wow I look……

Sadie: great Tommy's going to love you

Jude: yeah thanks Sadie

Sadie: your welcome ok wears these red high heels

Jude: ok (then she put them on stand up)

Sadie: perfect now wear this necklace (it was a diamond necklace with a red diamond in the middle shape like a heart)

Sadie: ok you're ready

Jude: ok and thanks again Sadie

Sadie: hey that's what I am her for and you're welcome again

Jude: ok

Then the door bell rings

Jude: its seven already (then she look at the clock in Sadie room and it 7:00) wow he on time like sharp

Sadie: that's a good thing, I'll get the door you stay up here and I'll call you down ok?

Jude: ok (then Sadie leaves the room and goes downstairs and open the door and Tommy was standing there in the door way with his black tux on with his hair spike and perfect and he looked hot)

Sadie was speech less

Tommy: hi is Jude here

Sadie came out of her trance and started to speak

Sadie: um yeah she upstairs I'll go get her oh and I'm Sadie Jude sister ( then she stuck her hand out and Tommy shake it)

Tommy: I'm Tommy

Sadie: yeah I know well I going to get Jude bye (then she ran upstairs into her room)

Sadie; Jude man he's hot

Jude: I know Sadie I going leave now ok

Sadie: ok

Then Jude got her purse and put her cell phone and make up and money just in case

Jude: ok I'm ready bye Sades

Sadie: bye (then Jude left Sadie room and went downstairs and Tommy look up and seen Jude and his jaws drop)

Tommy: wow you look amazing Jude

Jude blushes and smiles and said: you don't look half bad you self

Tommy: yeah I know

Jude: cocky much

Tommy: I was kidding

Jude: ok you ready to go

Tommy: let's go, it was nice meeting you Sadie

Sadie: yeah you too

Jude: bye Sadie

Sadie: bye and bye Tommy

Tommy: bye

Then they left the house and went to Tommy's viper and got in.

Jude: I love your viper

Tommy: thanks it's was from my dad from my birthday

Jude: yeah it's awesome

Tommy: thanks ok so we are going to this new Italian restaurant

Jude: ok (then Tommy pulled out the Harrison's drive way to the restaurant.

At the restaurant……..

They walk up to the front desk and the lady ask name:

Tommy: Quincy

Lady: ok right this way please (then she took them to a table and they sat down) ok a waiter will be with you in a minute

Tommy: ok thank you

Lady; your welcome (then she left)

Tommy: so Jude how long you been playing guitar

Jude: sense I was 6

Tommy: wow and what about singing

Jude: while at 5 I started to sing and I kept on sense

Tommy: that's real good I play the guitar too and the piano

Jude: you do that's great

Tommy: yeah my mom got me into it when I was like 6 like you, what about your mom

Jude: um she's not really into music my dad is and he brought me my guitar and he's the one who named me Jude from the beetles

Tommy: yeah, my mom like music she love to sing and play piano but my dad wanted me to play football but I want to be in the music world you know

Jude: yeah well sometimes it not all that fun

Tommy: why?

Before she could answer the waiter came

Waiter: can I take your order

Tommy: um Jude you can go

Jude: ok I'll have the pasta with garlic bread with a sprit

Tommy: um I'll the linguini with mussels and a coke

Waiter: ok I'll bring your drinks shortly

Tommy: ok thanks

Then the waiter left


	3. The goodnight kiss

Tommy: so what wrong with the music world?

Jude: well if you have darius as your boss than you'll hate it but besides him I love singing and writing music it's my life you know

Tommy: yeah so this darius person is bad you say

Jude; yeah he the worst I miss my old boss Georgia she was great

Tommy: what happen to her?

Jude: well darius Mr. I .love .money brought G Majors from her and I am his and so is everyone else at G Major it sucks.

Tommy: yeah why you call him I love money

Jude; because the man is money hungry everyday I come in to work he said go make me money or your wasting money, money is the only thing on his mine

Tommy: so how long you been in the music world

Jude: sense I was 15

Tommy: only a year

Jude: yeah why

Tommy: I just thought you been in the music world when you were younger that's all

Jude: nope 15 so why does your dad want you to play football

Tommy: because he thinks that I might get a football solarship and play pro football but I don't want to I want to produce music your know I always want to do that but my dad said it's not acceptable

Jude: ouch that sucks too

Tommy: yeah tell me about it, so have a produce right

Jude: his name's Kwest he's an awesome producer and one of my friends he cool you should meet him better yet you should come to the studio sometimes and watch me record and stuff.

Tommy: yeah that sounds cool

Then the waiter came with there drinks and gave it to them)

Waiter: here are your drinks and your food will be arriving shortly

Tommy: ok thanks

Jude: thanks

Waiter: your welcome (then he left)

Tommy and Jude talk talked to their food came and talk so more, they didn't know how much they have in common; when they finish they left the restaurant and Tommy took Jude her to the pier and they look at the water and the star and then he took her home)

AT the Harrison's house in the drive way…….

Tommy: I really had fun to night Jude

Jude: yeah me too we have to do this again someday

Tommy: yeah Jude I really like you I know its only one night but I feel like I have this connection to you

Jude: yeah I know what you mean I feel it too and I like you too a lot

Tommy: yeah (then they lean in to kiss and when their lips touched sparks flew and Tommy deepened the kiss and Jude slide her tongue in his mouth and Tommy did the same. About 10 minutes later they break away from the kiss. Tommy was the start one to speak

Tommy: wow did you feel that

Jude: yeah and wow was the right word

Tommy: so….

Jude: so I'll see you at school

Tommy: yeah will you like a ride tomorrow

Jude: yeah that will be great well I'll see you tomorrow

Tommy: yeah I'll be here at 8:00am

Jude: yeah sure see ya

Tommy: night

Jude: night ( then she gets out of the car and goes up to her house and go in, when she was in Tommy drove off)

Inside the Harrison house…….Jude walks in and lights are off and she went to walk up the stairs when Sadie stops her.

Sadie: hey how was your date

Jude jump and turn around seen Sadie seating on the couch then Jude turn the light on)

Jude: hey what are you doing in the dark?

Sadie: I was asleep and you woke me up

Jude: sorry and my date was amazing

Sadie: it was just dinner and the pier

Jude: I know but we have this connection and its like we known each other are entire life you know

Sadie: actually no, so what else happen

Jude: well….we …kissed and it was amazing

Sadie: what but you just met?

Jude: kind of but OMG that kiss was one of the best kiss I ever had

Sadie: what did sparks fly?

Jude: yeah it was great, we'll good night

Sadie: wait are you going to se him again

Jude: yes he's picking me up tomorrow for school and he drives a viper

Sadie: that's cool, so night

Jude: night ( then they both walk up stairs into their room and went to sleep)


	4. Drop it like its hot

The next morning Jude woke up from her alarm clock at 7:00 she got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower and then she got dress and put on some fade jean jeans and a black tank top and put on some light make up and then she grab her cell and her keys and then went downstairs and seen Sadie eating some eggs and toast sitting at the table then she look up from her plate and seen Jude coming from upstairs.

Sadie: hey good morning

Jude: good morning (then she went to the cabinet and got her a poptart and then close the cabinet and then sat at the table with Sadie)

Sadie: you do know that's know that's not real breakfast

Jude: to me it is (then she opens it and begins to eat it)

Sadie: whatever (then they hear a honk from outside and Jude went to see who it is and it was Tommy)

Jude: well that's Tommy gotta go later

Sadie: later (then Jude walk out the front door up to Tommy's viper and then got in)

Jude: hey

Tommy: hey girl

Jude: thanks for giving me a ride

Tommy: no problem, hey Jude

Jude: yeah

Tommy: wanna go out tonight

Jude: um sure where to?

Tommy: I was wondering to a club, people are saying that's it a new club and it's the

Hottest and it called drop it-(but he was cut off by Jude)

Jude: like it's hot, yeah I know what you're what club you're talking about

Tommy: oh you've been there

Jude: yeah well my band played there once

Tommy: oh so you wanna go

Jude smiles: yeah sure

Tommy smiles: ok (then he pulls up at the school and then parks in the parking lot and then they get out and walk up to the school and walk through the front door, Jude turns to Tommy and said.

Jude: thanks again for the ride

Tommy: your welcome I'll see you tonight ok?

Jude smiles: ok (then she walk over to her locker and get her back pack out when Kat walk up to her)

Kat: hey how was your date with Tommy the hottie

Jude smiles: it was awesome especially the kiss

Kat: kiss! What kiss tell me now! I want every singe detail

Jude: ok we went to dinner and talk about everything his family, our love for music and then when he took me home we kiss it was amazing it was like the best kiss every. And we are going out tonight to a club it going to be awesome.

Kat: that's is awesome (then Jamie walk up to them)

Jamie: hey guys

Jude: hey Jamie

Kat: hey James

Jamie: so you guys wanna hang out tonight watch movies and stuff

Jude: sorry Jamie I going to have to take a rain check

Jamie: why

Jude: because I have a date

Jamie: with whom

Jude: Tommy Quincy

Jamie: what Tommy Q the football player you're blowing us out for a football player (he yelled)

Jude: Jamie calm down ok

Jamie: fine you know what go out with him I don't care

Jude: Jamie! Don't be like this

Jamie: whatever (then he walks off)

Jude: I can't believe him

Kat: yeah I never seen him like this all mad and stuff I think he's jealous

Jude: yeah but why we are best friends

(Then the bell ring)

Jude: we better get to class

Kat: yeah come on (then they leave for class)

After school…….

Jude: I guess Jamie is still mad at me

Kat: yeah he's being a total jerk to you

Jude: yeah well I'm going home bye

Kat: ok see ya


	5. A hangover and a hit

Then Jude walked out the building on her way home

At the Harrison house…….

Jude walks into the house and Sadie wasn't there she leave a note on the refrigerator and it said.

_Jude _

_Me and friends are hanging out tonight don't wait up_

_- Sadie_

Then Jude got her some water and went upstairs to her room and got her guitar out and tried to write a song and she started to sing:

_You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back _

Chorus  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me that meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance

Chorus  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time

Chorus x2  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

Then she look at the clock and it said 6:26 pm she got up and went to the bathroom and then her cellphone rang.

She ran back into her room and answer her phone and it was tommy

Jude: Hello?

Tommy: hey girl

Jude: hey

Tommy: so we should hit the club aroung 7:30 8oclock

Jude: um how about 8oclock I have to get ready ok

Tommy: sure see you then ok

Jude: yeah bye

Tommy: bye( they hung up)

Jude walk out her room back into the bathroom and took a shower and then got dress in a short demin skirt with a red and blue tank top on and with some light make up on with some red heels when she was ready she heard tommy honk his horn and she grab her purse and went downstairs and out the door into tommy's viper and the drove off to the club.

At the club...

The bouncer(security guard) at the door, jude walked up to him and said:

Bouncer: hey jude back so soon

Jude: yeah

Bouncer: who's your friend

Jude: oh this is Tommy, Tommy this is mark

Tommy: hey

Bouncer: sup and you can go in

Jude: thanks and later mark

Bouncer: welcome and it nice meeting you

Tommy: yeah( then jude and tommy walk into the club and went to the bar)

At the bar…..

Bartener: what can I get for you?

Jude: strawberry diaquiri

Tommy laughs: 3 tenquill shots

Bartener: ok coming right up

A minute later……

Bartener: here are your drinks

Tommy and Jude: thanks

They drink their drinks and when they was finish Tommy asked jude if she wanted to dance and she say yes.

On the Dance……

Jude and tommy was grinding on each other for the next 6 songs then they got thristy and got them some more drinks

Tommy: having fun

Jude: yeah you

Tommy: hell yes

Jude laughs and so does Tommy

Then they drinks so more drinks jude did but tommy didn't because he had to drive and then they dance some more, then at 12:30 the club was closing, so tommy and jude left the club.

Outside….

Jude slurring: heyyyyyyyyy tooommmyyy( she starts to laugh)

Tommy: yeah jude

Jude slurring: you know you're really hot

Tommy laughs: thanks jude come on get in the car  
Jude slurring: ok Tommmmmyy wwwooommmmmyy( thenshe gets into the car and so does tommy and drive her to her house and when he get there jude is passed out in the passenger sent, he park in the drive way of jude house and gets out the car and goes to jude side and pick her up in his arms and walks over to the front door and knocks on it

2 minutes later sadie came to the door and seen jude in tommy arms passed out

Sadie: OMG what happen

Tommy: nothing jude had a little to much to drank that's all

Sadie:oh ok come in ( she let him in)

Tommy: where's her bed room

Sadie: uh upstairs second door on the right

Tommy: ok( then he walks upstairs and went into her bedroom and then put jude on her bed and took her shoes off and put the covers on her and then kiss her on the cheek and tuck her in and whisper: good night girl(then walk out the door and went downstairs and said goodnight to sadie and left and went home.

The next day Jude woke up with a major hangover she groans and get out of bed but she couldn't remember how she got there. So she took a shower and got dress and went downstairs into the livingroom where saide was on the couch watching tv

Jude: sadie don't you have to work

Sadie: goodmorning to you too

Jude: sorry morning now why are you not at work

Sadie: my day off oh and darius said he want to record today

Jude groans: what happen last night

Sadie; well you got drunk too drunk and then tommy brought you home

Jude: oh ok i'm never drinking again

Sadie: you said that the last time remember

Jude: yeah but…forget it I got to get to work can I borrow your car

Sadie: yeah here( she hangs jude the keys) don't stratch it ok

Jude: yeah whatever ( she grabs the keys and walk out the door)

Outside jude walks up to sadie's car and got in and went to work

At G majors….

Jude walked through the doors and seen kwest talking to darius in the lobby and she walks up to them

Jude: hey guys

Kwest: hey red

Darius: hey,ok jude I want a hit ok

Jude: yeah ok D

Then he walked away

Kwest: ok come on we are working in studio a ok

Jude: k( then they walk into studio A)

Kwest: so you got something

Jude: yeah 2 song but one not that finish

Kwest: what are they called?

Jude: the one that's done is called chemical react and the one that's not finish is called looking in on the outside

Kwest: get in there girl

Jude: ok( then she walks into the recording booth and begun to sing chemicals react:

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast _

Chorus  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny

Chorus  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

Chorus  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
We joked  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)

Then she stops singing and took off her headphones and came out the booth

Jude: what you think

Kwest: that was great Jude it going to be a hit

Jude smiles: thanks ok so I going to finish my other song ok

Kwest: ok( then she went to sit on the couch and got her journal and started to write)


	6. It could be you

Jude was writing in her journal when she was done, she got thirsty so she went to get her something to drink in the kitchen.

In the kitchen……..

Jude was getting a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and then went back into the studio and kwest was mixing her new song **_chemicals react. _**So she sat down on the couch and her phone started to ring and it was Tommy. So she picks it up.

Jude: hey Quincy

Tommy: hey girl, how are you feeling?

Jude: I'm ok but I got a little headache that's all

Tommy: that's good; you were a little wild last night (he laughs)

Jude smiles: anyway what happen last night?

Tommy: well you drunk a little too much and then its was getting late so I thought I take you home and when we went out side you were laughing and saying Tommy you know you're hot and then you started to laugh a again ( he chuckles)

Jude: I did? I'm never drinking again

Tommy: you should you is quiet entertaining when you're drunk

Jude: shut it Quincy anyways what are you doing this evening?

Tommy: nothing why?

Jude: well I was wondering if you wanted to come to the studio today

Tommy smiles: sure that'll be great; when

Jude: how about now so you can see me record

Tommy: ok I'll be there in 15 minutes

Jude: ok oh you know where it is

Tommy: yeah ok see ya

Jude smiles: ok bye

Tommy smiles: bye (they hung up)

Jude smiles to her self she really liked Tommy and when she looked up kwest was looking at her

Jude: what?

Kwest smiles: nothing, who were you talking to

Jude smirks: just a friend why?

Kwest: oh and who is the friend?

Jude: no one ok anyway he's coming by here to look around and stuff he wants to be a producer

Kwest: cool what's his name?

Jude: Tommy

Kwest: ok did you finish your other song?

Jude: yeah you want to hear it?

Kwest: yeah (then she gets her notebook and starts to sing:

**_You and me, all alone  
It's to late to say we didn't know  
We shouldn't be, all alone  
One of us might lose control  
All these feelings we've been hiding  
Deep down, ya they must start to show  
Not here, not now  
Watching my frustrations grow_**

Chorus  
I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, tonight

Show me, who you are  
Stop me before I go to far  
Cuz it hurts, to hold back  
So hold me or I might crack  
I'm gasoline, you're the match  
I'm not sure if we could handle that  
It might explode, could be a mess  
I say we take the chance

Chorus  
I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, tonight

I'm all mixed up, confused  
I don't know what to do  
Cuz I want to, I'd love to  
If I knew you'd want me to  
If your getting any closer then I'm gonna have to scream

Chorus  
I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you

I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, tonight

Then she stops and says;

Jude: what do you think?

Kwest: I like it, it's great

Jude: thanks I going to record when Tommy gets here

Kwest smiles: oh your boyfriend

Jude: shut up and I don't know if he's my boyfriend we're just dating

Kwest: oh so does he go to your school

Jude: yes, he on the football team and he's the captain too

Kwest: oh so he's onto sports I thought you he wants to be in the music business

Jude: his dad wants him to be a football player but he doesn't

Kwest: oh I see

Back to Tommy he pulling up to the G majors and then he park in the parking lot and got out the car and walked into g majors, then walk to the front desk and he seen a lady sitting at the desk talking on the phone when she saw Tommy she told that person on the phone she'll talk to them later then she hung up.

Tommy: hi I looking for Jude Harrison?

Lady: hi (she smile at Tommy) I'm Cynthia

Tommy: Tommy, um can I see Jude now Cynthia?

Cynthia frowns: um sure hold on (then she gets up off her seat and walks to studio A and walk in and seen Jude talking to Kwest, then she interrupted and said;

Cynthia: um Jude there a someone here for you his Tommy

Kwest smiles: your boyfriend's here

Jude: shut up kwest and thank you Cynthia

Cynthia: no problem (then her and Jude left studio A and went into the lobby and when they got to the front desk Tommy was looking around the lobby at the pictures and items G majors had. Then she walk up to him, he seen her and smiles.

Jude smiles: hey

Tommy smiles: hey

Jude: come on I'll give you a tour

Tommy: ok (then Jude grabs his hand and take him around G majors, into studios and etc.

Then she took his to studio A and they sat down, kwest wasn't in there he was in the kitchen getting him some water then he went back to studio A and seen Tommy and Jude talking and laughing, then he walk in and Tommy and Jude stop laughing and look at Kwest.

Jude: Tommy this kwest my producer, kwest this Tommy

Tommy: hey man

Kwest: hey, Jude you ready to record

Jude: yeah

Kwest: ok get in there girl

Jude smiles and then walk into the booth, then kwest walk to the soundboard and sat down in his chair, kwest look at Jude and said: you ready

Jude: yea

Kwest: ok it could be you take one

Then Jude started to sing and kwest was turning knots and listening to Jude sing:****

**_You and me, all alone  
It's to late to say we didn't know  
We shouldn't be, all alone  
One of us might lose control  
All these feelings we've been hiding  
Deep down, ya they must start to show  
Not here, not now  
Watching my frustrations grow_**

Chorus  
I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, tonight  


Jude had her eyes on Tommy the hold time she singing, so was Tommy

**_Show me, who you are  
Stop me before I go to far  
Cuz it hurts, to hold back  
So hold me or I might crack  
I'm gasoline, you're the match  
I'm not sure if we could handle that  
It might explode, could be a mess  
I say we take the chance  
_**

**_  
Chorus  
I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, tonight  
_**

Then Jude closes her eyes and got into the song and Tommy was looking at the soundboard at what kwest was doing, because Tommy was interested into being a producer someday so he studies what kwest was doing.

**_Im all mixed up, confused  
I don't know what to do  
Cuz I want to, I'd love to  
If I knew you'd want me to  
If your getting any closer then I'm gonna have to scream_**

Chorus  
I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you  


Jude opens her eyes and seen Tommy looking at her, he smiles and she did too.

_**  
I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, tonight**_

Then she finishes the song she took off her headphones and walk out the booth.

Jude: what did you think?

Tommy smiles: it was awesome Jude

Kwest: yea it was, it going to be hit

Jude: you think

Kwest: yes and I know D will like it

Jude: yeah I going to tell him I finish two songs today ok

Kwest: ok

Jude: come on Tommy, see you tomorrow kwest

Tommy: ok bye

Kwest: peace (then Tommy and Jude left the studio and went to Darius office)

At Darius office…….

They knock on his door and he said come in and they did.

Darius was sitting at his desk looking at some papers then he look up and seen Jude and Tommy and he told them to sit and they did.

Jude: D I finish those two songs

Darius: ok cool, who's this

Jude: oh that's Tommy, D Tommy, Tommy D

Tommy: hey

Darius: hey, ok Jude you can have the rest of the day off and I want you here at 9oclock tomorrow ok

Jude: ok bye d

Darius: bye

Then Tommy and Jude left his office and then left g majors.

In the parking lot…..

Tommy: so what do you want to do today?

Jude: umm I don't know go to see a movie

Tommy: ok come on

(They got in Tommy's viper and went to the movies)


	7. welcome to G majors

At the theater…….

Tommy and Jude was in line getting tickets for their movie they went to see snacks on a plane. When they went into the theater, they got some snacks and went to movie.

They sat down when the previews started and then Jude turn to Tommy and said.

Jude: why did I let myself talk me into watching this?

Tommy smiles: because you love me

Jude smiles: you wish Quincy (then a scary part came on and she jump and buried her head into Tommy's chest, Tommy laugh and says: Jude its over you can look now.

She look up at Tommy and then at the screen and smiled

Jude: thanks

Tommy: no pro (the rest of the movie Jude was jumping and scream a couple of times and also buried her head into his chest. At the end of the movie Tommy took her home.

In the driveway of Jude's house………

Jude: I great time Tommy, hey how bout you come to with G majors tomorrow?

Tommy smiles: sure I'll see at 8oclock k?

Jude smiles: k (Tommy and Jude lean in to kiss and they made out for 10 minutes and then broke apart and they said goodbye and Jude went inside and Tommy drove off)

Tommy woke up from his alarm clock and got ready he got in the shower, then got dress he put on some faded blue jeans and a red button up with his black leather jacket and his shades on, then he did his hair spike and left the house and went to Jude's.

Jude got up and took a shower and got dress in some ripped jeans and a tank top that said the Beatles and on the back it had hey Jude. Then she did her hair and grabs her cell and went downstairs and went into the kitchen and got a pop tart. Then she heard a honk outside it was Tommy, so Jude wrote a note saying she was at G majors and put it on the counter and she left the house and got in Tommy car and went to G majors.

At G majors……

Tommy and Jude and was walking in the lobby and sme sitting on the couch so she went to join so did Tommy.

Jude: hey guys!

Speed: hey dude!

Kyle and Wally: hey

Speed: who's he

Jude: oh this is Tommy he goes to our school

Speed: right you're on the football team right?  
Tommy: yea

Kyle: sup dude

Tommy: hey

Jude: anyways I got to record later guys

SME: later (then Jude and Tommy went studio A kwest wasn't in there so they sat down on couch)

Tommy: so what are going to record?

Jude: white lines

Tommy: let's hear it

Jude: I want to record

Tommy: um don't you have wait kwest to record

Jude: yea, but I want to record now come Tommy please

Tommy: Jude no

Jude gave Tommy puppy dog eyes and he gave in

Tommy: ok ok get in their girl

Jude: yes thanks (she kisses him on the cheek and goes into the booth)

Tommy knew what he was doing because he watched kwest do it, he spoke into intercom and asked Jude if she was ready and she said she was ready and then she started singing and Tommy starting mixing and he was doing a great job. He listens to her lyrics and they fitted perfectly with his music and he looked at Jude and her eyes close and she was singing her heart out. When the song was finish Jude ran out the booth into Tommy arms.

Jude: OMG that's was awesome you sure your not a producer

Tommy laughs: yes I'm sure, you were great

Jude: thanks but you were better

Tommy smirks: I know

Jude smiles: cocky much

Tommy: no just talent

Jude: that you are ( she gets closer to him)

Tommy: yea (he moves closer to her and when they was about to kiss kwest walked in.

Kwest: sorry am late Jude, oh hey tom

Tommy: hey

Kwest: so Jude you ready to record

Jude; um I already did

Kwest was confused: huh

Jude: I recorded my song

Kwest: how?

Jude: Tommy did it

Kwest: I thought he didn't know how

Tommy: I didn't but when I did it, it was easy and fun

Jude: told you

Kwest: umm let's hear it then (he replays the song and it sounded great and Jude was right he did sound like he did it for years. After the song he look at Jude and Tommy and smiled and they smiled back

Kwest: I going to tell d about this

Jude: what no Tommy will get in trouble if you do

Kwest: no he won't if I tell him that he helped me and maybe he'll get a job too maybe

Tommy: really?

Kwest: yea I going to tell d ok( he left the studio)

Jude: omg what if you get a job as a producer that will be great us working together and you'll be able to live your dream

Tommy: I know it's awesome I hope he like the song

Jude: me too.

Back at darius office……

Kwest knock on darius's door and say come in and he did.

Darius; what's up kwest?

Kwest: Jude finishes I new song I think you'll like it

Darius: ok put it in( he put it in the stereo and the song begins to play, when it was over kwest looks at D and said:

Kwest: what do you think?

Darius: that's going to be a hit and I love the sound it greats

Kwest: I glad you think so because I didn't mix it

Darius confused: huh

Kwest: Jude boyfriend did

Darius: what, he did this now that's talent

Kwest: I know but I was thinking if you could hire him because he's great and Jude and Tommy make great music together you should see them, they're amazing D.

Darius: umm ok but tell them no pda ok

Kwest: ok thanks D( he walks out the office back into the studio where Jude and Tommy was)

Kwest: hey D love the song he said it's a hit

Jude: really yes, what he say about Tommy?

Tommy: yea?

Kwest: well he said yes tom got a job here as a producer

Jude: yes I told you (she hugs him)

Tommy: thanks man

Kwest: welcome so welcome to G majors

Jude: thanks kwest

Kwest: no pro but you should go see d for information

Jude: k, lets go Tommy

Tommy: yea thanks again kwest

Kwest: yea now go

Then Tommy and Jude left and went to D office.


	8. I love you

A few at Gmajors Tommy and Jude been great together making great music and perfect couple. Jude and Tommy been going out for 5 months and it's been great between them.

Tommy got a big promotion from darius and he got a lot of money so Tommy brought himself a house for himself and Jude if she wanted to sleep over, Jude steal live with Sadie but always be over Tommy's house.

At Gmajors Jude and Tommy was in the studio working Jude was singing and Tommy was mixing. Late that night Jude and Tommy went over to Tommy house.

At Tommy's house……..

Jude and Tommy were in Tommy's room watching a moviemaking out and it got a little heavy.

Tommy hands were roaring Jude's body and then Tommy broke away from the kiss and said.

Tommy: are you sure?

Jude: yeah

Tommy: Jude I want you to know that I love you

Jude: I love you too

Tommy smiled and Jude did too. Then he went right back to kissing her and Jude lean back on the bed Tommy got on top of her his hands went to her lower back and then he grabs her shirt and pull it over her head and he did the same to him self, also their pants. And underwear, when they was completely naked they made passionate love to each other.

The next morning Jude was laying on Tommy's chest, she open her eyes and seen she was in Tommy's bed room, she look at Tommy and smiled, Tommy moved and groans he open his eyes and see Jude in his arms, he smiled.

Jude: hey

Tommy: hey, you sleep well?

Jude: yea, you?

Tommy smiled: yea, last night was great

Jude smiled: yea it was

Tommy stomach groans and he said: hey you hungry?

Jude: yeah

Tommy: ok I'll cook breakfast and you take a shower ok

Jude: k, wait you know how to cook

Tommy: yea I learn it from my mom when I was like 10 she always cooks so I went into the kitchen and watch her.

Jude: awww that's sweet Quincy so what are you going to cook?

Tommy: you'll see when you go take a shower and come downstairs ok

Jude: k, (then Tommy got out the bed and pit on some boxers and walked out the room. When Jude was about to walk into the bathroom in his room Tommy walked back in and grab Jude waist turn her around and kiss her.

Jude: what was that for?

Tommy smiled: I didn't get my good morning kiss

Jude smiles: k can I have another

Tommy smiles: ok (then he crash his lips on hers and Jude put her arms around Tommy neck to pull him closer. About 5 minutes later they broke away from the kiss)

Tommy: mmm I like that kiss better

Jude: me too

Tommy: well take your shower and I'll get breakfast ready k?

Jude: yea ok (he peck her on the lips then walks out the door downstairs in the kithen, Jude went into the bathroom and took her shower)

In the kitchen…….

Tommy was cooking up a storm he cook chocolate pancakes and eggs, toast, bacon, sausages.

45 minutes later Jude came downstairs shower and clean and seen tommy pouring coffee in a cup. He seen Jude and smiled and said: hey

Jude: hey it smells good in here.

Tommy: thanks come sit and eat

Jude: ok (she walks up to the table and sat down and Tommy fixes her a plate and some coffee)

Jude: thanks (she begins to eat her food)

Jude with her mouth fool: this is good Quincy

Tommy laughs: thanks (he begins a plate over to the table and he begins to eat too)


	9. Here comes SHAY

After they was finish eating Tommy put their dishes in the sink.

Jude: that was great Quincy (she jump out the chair)

Tommy; thanks, so what do you want to do today?

Jude: I don't know don't we have to record today

Tommy: I think so let me call D

Jude; k (Tommy left the room and went to his room and call darius)

Darius: hello?

Tommy: hey D its Tommy

Darius: what's up man?

Tommy: I was wondering if me and Jude got to come in today.

Darius: umm no you and Jude work hard so you can take the day off ok

Tommy; thanks D later

Darius: later (they hung up)

Tommy smiled and then he went back into the kitchen but he didn't see Jude so he checks the living where Jude was watching TV. He sat down with her on the couch.

Tommy: hey

Jude: hey, what did D say

Tommy: we have the day off

Jude smiles: really

Tommy: yep, so what do you want to do girl?

Jude: umm how about we just hang out here

Tommy: ok (then Jude rings)

Jude: I got to take this

Tommy: ok (Jude got up from the couch and went up to Tommy's room and got her cell phone, she answer it.

Jude: hello?

: Jude its darius

Jude: hey what's up?

Darius: shay what's up?

Jude: shay?

Darius: yea he call just few minutes ago saying that he is coming here to record his album with kwest

Jude: ok but why at g majors

Darius: I don't know he just want to record an album here that's all ok so look you and Tommy have to come here around 2:00 ok

Jude; but I thought we had a day off

Darius; and now you don't ok be here

Jude: fine bye

Darius: peace (they hung up)

Jude sighed put her phone in her pocket and went back into the living room with Tommy

In the living room………

Jude walks over to the couch and sat down with Tommy

Tommy: hey who was on the phone?

Jude: D he said shay is coming to g majors and start a new album and we have to go up there around 2.

Tommy: who's producing shay

Jude: kwest

Tommy: ok what time is it?

Jude; umm (she look at her watch) 10:30

Tommy: ok so do you want me to take you home so you can change and we can hang out inteal 2oclock.

Jude: ok

Tommy: ok let me get ready ok

Jude: k (he got off of the couch and walk to his room)

In the Tommy's room……..In the bathroom Tommy was taking a shower after he was finish he put on his clothes and then did his hair, he grabs his car keys and house keys and his shades and then he walks out of his room into the living room.

Tommy: hey ready?

Jude; been ready Quincy

Tommy laughs; k come on( then they left the house and got into Tommy's viper and drove to Jude house.


	10. shannon's shout out

_**To: Shannon Sme**_

_**I just wanted to said that's Shannon aka co-writer of my stories that she rocks and I couldn't do it without her SME rules!!!! **_

_**-Angelica aka lil Tommy Q!!!**_


	11. Meeting the BIG SHAY

At Jude house………

Tommy drop off Jude at her front door, she got out and went inside her house.

Inside Jude house………. Jude walks into the living room and seen Sadie sitting on the couch watching TV. She walks over to the couch and sat down next to her.

Jude; hey what are you watching?

Sadie: hey, where have you been?

Jude: with Tommy

Sadie: oh your boyfriend

Jude: yea well I have to get ready bye

Sadie: where are you going?

Jude: to work

Sadie: I thought it was your day off

Jude: it is but shay is coming to g majors and we have to meet him today

Sadie: we?

Jude: me and Tommy

Sadie: right, you're not happy about shay coming

Jude: cause I'm not and you know why

Sadie: yea I know

_**Flashback………**_

**_Jude was talking to Sadie in the lobby._**

_**Sadie: so I heard shay is coming today to do a duet with you**_

_**Jude sighs: yea D said it's good for my image and my album but why shay**_

_**Sadie: because he's hot**_

_**Jude; you would say that **_

_**Sadie: aww come on you know you like him **_

_**Jude; please he's a phony and you know it, he thinks he's the stuff but he's not**_

_**Sadie; whatever you say Jude whatever you say**_

_**Jude shakes her head, then Darius came up to Jude and Sadie.**_

_**Darius: Jude I need you in my office ASAP**_

**_Jude sighs: k (he walks away and Jude follows him.)_**

_**In D's office………**_

_**Jude sat down in a chair and darius sat at his desk.**_

_**Darius: Jude the reason I wanted you in here is because of shay he's on his way right now and I want you to, to meet each other.**_

_**Jude: uhh huh (then the one the only shay came through darius door)**_

_**Shay: hey uncle d**_

_**Darius: shay, shay come sit (he sat down)**_

_**Shay: what up?**_

_**Darius; nothing much I want you to meet Jude Harrison the one you'll be in a duet with.**_

_**Shay: sup shorty**_

_**Jude: one the names Jude not shorty and hi**_

_**Shay: playing hard to get huh?**_

_**Jude: uhh not interested**_

_**Shay: we'll see**_

_**Jude rolls her eyes.**_

_**End of flashback……**_

Sadie: yeah he is a jerk

Jude: yeah he is, well I got to get ready later

Sadie: later and tell shay I said hey

Jude: uhh huh she walks up the stairs and went into her room.

In the room……..

Jude put on some jeans with a red and black tank top on saying the clash on the front and on the back it said rocks, she put on her shoes and put on some make up. Then left her room and went downstairs.

In the living room……..

Jude sat down on the couch with Sadie and watch TV.

A few minutes later…… Tommy calls.

Jude: hey

Tommy: hey you ready?

Jude: yea

Tommy; k I'm on my way, I love you

Jude smiles: I love you too

Tommy smiles: k bye

Jude; bye (they hung up)

Sadie: was that your boyfriend again

Jude; yea why

Sadie: you guys are so cute together you know that.

Jude: thanks (then they heard a honk outside)

Jude: well that's Tommy see ya later

Sadie: that's if you come home

Jude laughs: bye Sades

Sadie: bye (Jude leaves the living out the front door)

In Tommy's viper……

Tommy: hey (he kiss her)

Jude: hey so we got(she looks at her watch and sees its 11:30) 2 hours and 30 minutes until what do you want to do

Tommy: catch a movie

Jude: ok but no scary ok

Tommy: yea maybe

Jude: Quincy

Tommy: I was kidding (he mutter not under is breath)  
Jude hits him

Tommy: ow what was that for

Jude: you know why

Tommy smiles his million dollar smile that can make Jude melt

Jude smiles back

Tommy drives to the movie theater.

At the movie theater……

They were in line to see saw 3 but Jude don't know that they are. Tommy buys the tickets and goes into the theater; they buy snacks and then into the movie found seats and sat down

Jude: so what movie are we watching?

Tommy smiles: saw 3

Jude; what that new scary movie oh no I not watching this she got up but Tommy pull her back down in her seat

Jude: Tommy you know I don't like scary movies and you chose to see one

Tommy: aww come on it won't be that bad …….I hope so.

Then the movie started; Jude jumped and screams at every scary part of the movie which was the hold movie, she got tired of screaming so she hide her face in Tommy's chest, Tommy smiled and continues to watch the movie.

When the movie was over Tommy was talking about how he loved the and that was the best movie he ever seen, Jude just smiled at how childish he sound. They got into his viper and drove away from theater. Tommy stops talking and looks at his clock in his car and it said 1:45.

Tommy: I guess it time for work

Jude; what!!!!! Already (she looks at the clock)

Jude sighs: I guess so

Tommy: what's wrong

Jude; shay is what's wrong

Tommy: shay what's wrong with shay

Jude: he just annoying that's all

Tommy: ok (he drove to G majors)

15 minutes In front of G majors…….

Tommy and Jude got out the viper and walked into G majors, when they got their it was totally chaos people was everywhere doing stuff of moving stuff

Jude and Tommy walk up to darius office, they knocked he said come in they did.

Jude: d, what's going on its crazy out there!

Darius: yea I know it shay, shay I want him to feel like home, comfortable you know

Jude: uhh yea sure

Darius: well I want you and shay to do video together

Jude: WHAT!!! Why

Darius: because it's a good idea and it's great for your album and your record sell are going to go up

Jude: but…

Darius: no buts you are going to do it and that's final ok

Jude: fine, does shay know about this

Darius: yea he gave me that idea

Jude groans and mutters: I hate shay

Darius; what was that Jude

Jude: nothing D nothing at all

Darius: uhh huh shay's in studio a so go in there to work on the song ok and tommy?

Tommy: yea D?

Darius: you're going to produce it

Tommy; ok

Darius: now go make me a hit

Jude: yea right on it(she smiles fakly)

They leave his office.

Jude; I just knew shay would do this I'm going to kill him

Tommy; Jude its going to be ok it Jude it just a video

Jude: yea with the one the only asshole himself

Tommy laughs, they go onto studio A

In Studio A……. shay was writing on some paper, he heard the door opened and seen Jude walk in and another person Tommy, he got up from the couch and walk up to jude.

Shay: long time no see shorty

Jude; hey shay, this is Tommy my producer and boyfriend

Shay: boyfriend?? Oh it's like that shorty

Jude: it's been like that shay, shay

Shay: the names shay, hey man

Tommy; hey

Jude: let's work on this song ok

Shay: yeah lets (he sat down on the couch and Jude sat down in the chair next to Tommy)

Jude; so what's the song going to be about

Shay: umm how a girl that's in love but wants to play hard to get

Jude; uhh no how about a girl that wants to kill a boy because he's being an ass hole

Shay: the first one is better

Jude; what ever

Tommy; how about a boy that's like a girl but she don't, so he tries to show his sensitive side and she starts to like him

Jude: I like it

Shay: yea me too

Jude: let's start writing then (they started writing)

30 minutes later…. Jude was finish writing

Jude: finish what you think Tommy she hands Tommy her journal, he grabs it and read it.

Tommy smiled: I like it what's it called

Jude: waste my time

Tommy: shay what do you got?

Shay: this (he starts to rap):

**_Call me Shay on the M-I-C  
When you listenin´ to me  
you be listenin´ to b bumpin´  
to the rhythm they'll be given  
When we hit em with the beats on the streets  
don't forget the way we livin´, yo_**

_**You girl on the other side of the wall**_

_**I like the way you move your body, and if you fall**_

_**I'll be the one that's gonna catch you before you hit the ground**_

_**I'm feeling your sound**_

Jude: that's good

Shay: yea I know

Jude: cocky much

Tommy: yea it was good, let's record ok

Jude: k( they go into the booth and started to sing)


	12. The Note

Jude:  
Friends are telling me I lost my mind  
When I hooked up with you  
Maybe that's true

Said that I'll wake up one day  
Asking what did I do  
Maybe that's true too

When I'm with you everything's alright  
All I know is how I feel  
When you're with me

_Chorus_  
Waste my time, waste my time  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
And baby you could be mine  
It's all about hanging out  
Cause you know how to waste my time

Nothing like an empty day  
With nowhere to be  
You're right there with me

Laughing as the world goes by  
How we let the day  
Moving way too fast

Cause when I'm with you I don't really care  
What they all want me to be  
I just want you beside me

_Chorus_  
Waste my time, waste my time  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
And baby you could be mine  
It's all about hanging out  
Cause you know how to waste my time

_Shay:_  
Call me Shay on the M-I-C  
When you listenin' to me  
You be listenin' to b bumpin'  
To the rhythm they'll be given  
When we hit em with the beats on the streets  
Don't forget the way we livin', yo  
(Waste my time)  
You girl on the other side of the wall  
(Waste my time)  
I like the way you move your body, and if you fall  
(not so sure that I'll be yours)  
I'll be the one that's gonna catch you before you hit the ground  
(Baby you could be mine)  
I'm feeling your sound

It's all about (yeah girl, it's all about)  
Hanging out (you know, we hanging out)  
Cause you know how to waste my time

_Chorus_  
Waste my time (wasting my time)  
Waste my time (yeah, yeah)  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
But baby you could be mine (you could be mine)  
It's all about (yeah girl, it's all about)  
Hanging out (we hanging out)  
Cause you know how to waste my time (wasting my time)  
Mmm, you know how to waste my time

Then they stop and look at Tommy

Tommy spoke through the intercom: that was great

Jude smiles and then took off her headphones and leave the booth shay did the same

Jude sat down next to Tommy by the soundboard

Jude: so you like d will like it?

Tommy: yea he has too this song is great

Shay: yea uncle d will like it let's take it to him

Jude: k, Tommy you finish mixing and stuff

Tommy: yea (he burns it on a cd and then got it)

Tommy: ok come on (he got up out his chair and then they left the studio and went to D's office, they got there and then knock, darius said come in, and they went in)

In Darius office……………..

Darius: what you guys need?

Jude: well we finish the song and recorded it

Darius: ok let's hear it

Tommy: here he handed darius the CD, Darius put it in his stereo and then press play, the song played and they all listen and when the song ended, darius looks at them and smile

Jude, Tommy and shay: well??

Darius: it was awesome; this is going to be a hit

Jude smiles: really!?!

Darius nods: really

Jude squeals and then hugged Tommy, Tommy smiles and hugs her back, shay glared at Tommy and roll his eyes

Darius: PDA!

They broke a part from the hug

Jude: sorry

Darius: uhh huh well you guys are done do the day, tomorrow we'll talk about the video ok

Jude sighs; k later D

Tommy: yea later (Jude grads Tommy hand and they walked out of D's office)

Shay: uncle D I thought you said that your producers and artists can't date

Darius: yea but they make great music together I can't break that up

Shay thoughts: but I can

Shay: yea uncle D I'll see you tomorrow  
Darius: yea bye

Shay: bye (he left darius office)

Back with Tommy and Jude……………. was at a restaurant.

Jude and Tommy was sitting a table together

Jude; I'm so happy that d like the song but the video with shay not so happy about it!

Tommy: yea me too but the video wont be that bad!

Tommy thoughts: shay, I don't like him already always on my girl!!

Jude; yea your right!

Tommy: I'm always right!!

Jude smiled then hit him in the arm

Tommy: ow violence is not the answer!!

Jude; that's what you think (she hit him again in the same arm and spot)

Tommy: ouch stop that!

Jude laughs: ok I'll stop (she mumble baby)

Tommy: I heard that!

Jude smiles, then the waiter came to their table

Waiter: what will it be? (He looks at Jude and smiles) are you Jude Harrison?

Jude: yea, umm what's your name?

Waiter: my name is mark; I love your music and you're a great singer.

Jude smiles: thanks, this is Tommy my boyfriend/producer.

Mark: yea anyway what will you have?

Jude: umm a junior bacon cheese burger with no pickle and a sprit

Mark smiles at her: and you (He looks at Tommy)

Tommy: uhh I'll have same but a coke

Waiter: ok your meal will arrive shortly

Jude: k thanks.

Mark: anytime (he walked off)

Tommy: was it me or he was trying to flirt with you?

Jude: someone's jealous!

Tommy: I'm not jealous!

Jude: whatever you say Tommy!

Tommy shakes his head, and then their food arrived.

They begin to eat, when they was finish Tommy ask for the bill, mark brought it over to them and then walk off. Tommy looks at the bill and then put the money on the bill and gave it to Jude.

Tommy: hey can you pay this I have to go to the bathroom.

Jude: k (he got up and went to the bathroom; she got up and went to the counter to pay the bill. Mark was at the counter he looks up from the counter and seen Jude he smiled

Mark: hey!

Jude: hi, here (she handed him the money and the bill)

Mark: thanks so why are you with pretty boy!

Jude: excuse me?

Mark: Tommy!

Jude: look mark I'm not interested into going out with you ok!!

Mark: yea and I'm Santa clause!

Jude: no you're an ass!

Mark: mmm hmm (he gets a piece of paper and writes something on it)

Mark: here (he handed Jude the paper)

Jude: what is it?

Mark: just read it (she grabs it and then Tommy comes out the bathroom, he walks over to Jude, and she put the paper in her pocket)

Tommy: hey ready?

Jude smiles: yea

Tommy smiles and put an arm around her, they walk out the restaurant.


	13. The Video Shoot

They leave the restaurant and Tommy takes Jude home.

At Jude's house in the drive way……

Tommy: so I'll see you tomorrow at the video shoot

Jude sighs: yea I guess

Tommy: Jude it going to be ok

Jude: whatever you say (she smiles)

Tommy smiles: k well I'll see you tomorrow

Jude: ok (she kisses him)

Tommy: good night

Jude: night (she kisses him again and then gets out of the car and goes in side her house)

Inside…….. Jude walked in and went upstairs to her room, she took her jacket off and then she took a shower and put on her pajamas then she got her jacket and pull the piece of paper that mark gave her, she put her jacket down and starts to read the paper.

_Jude when you get tired of Saint Tommy call me _

_# 554-1743 –Mark_

She rolls her eyes and balls the paper up and throws it in the trash, and then she went to sleep.

The next morning Jude woke up from Tommy shaking her she opens her eyes and groans

Jude: just 5 more minutes

Tommy: no girl D wants us in for the video shoot

Jude groans: fine (she got out her bed and went into the her bathroom, 30 minutes she can out with a towel on, Tommy was downstairs waiting for her, she got her a pair of ripped jeans and a blue tank top, she put it on and then she blow dry her hair and put on some make up and her shoes; she grabs her cell and her jacket and went downstairs and seen Tommy on the couch talking to Sadie. She walks towards them

Jude: hey

Tommy turns around and Sadie did too: hey

Tommy: ready?

Jude: yea hold on (she went into the kitchen and got her a poptart and then she went back into the living room)

Jude: ready (she opens her poptart and begins to eat it)

Tommy: Jude don't make a mess in my viper I just got it clean

Jude: relax you're such a drama queen

Tommy: yea and you are a messy eater

Jude: I'm not

Tommy: are too

Jude: I'm not

Tommy: are too

Sadie: STOP!!!

They look at Sadie

Sadie: you are acting like little kids

Jude; uh huh later Sades come on Thomas

Tommy: hey the name's Tommy Quincy

Jude: whatever bye Sadie

Sadie: bye

Tommy: later (they lave the house)

Outside……….

Jude and Tommy got into his viper and drove to G majors.

At G majors…….. They got out of Tommy's car and went in; when they walk in it was worse than chaos worst then when shay came; they look around and seen Darius walk up to them.

Darius: took you two long enough

Tommy: tell give me 5 more minutes here

Jude hits him

Tommy: ow hey it's the truth

Jude: uh huh

Darius: look we need you Jude I hair and make up now

Jude: ok (then two women walk up to Jude and Darius and Tommy)

Darius: Jude this is rose and this is Megan, rose is doing your make up and Megan is doing your hair now go.

The two girls grabs Jude and took her in a room

Megan: ok first I'll do your hair ok

Jude: k( she sat down in a chair that Megan wanted her to sit; 15 minutes Later Megan was done with her hair)

Megan: finish what do you think?

Jude looks in the mirror: wow I look...

Megan: hot ok now rose your turn

Rose; ok Jude sit (she sat down and begins to do her make up. A few minutes later she was finish)

Rose: ok done look!

Jude looks and thinks: wow I look awesome I can't wait for Tommy see me; I love my new brown hair (they change her hair color ok).

Rose: JUDE!! (Jude snapped out of her thoughts)

Jude: yea?

Rose: what do you think?

Jude smiles: I love it, thanks

Rose: welcome, now come on to clothes

Jude: yea? Who's doing that?

: Me

They turn around and seen a girl with blonde hair and green eyes with a mini jean skirt and a pink tank top.

Jude: who are u?

: The name's Katie and I'm the one that does your fashion now lets go

Jude got up out she seat and follow Katie to another room.

They go into the room and Katie got Jude clothes for the video.

Katie: ok now (she look through the clothes and found the perfect outfit, it was a mini black skirt and a tight red spaghetti string shirt and 3 inch red heels.)

Katie: ok put this on (she handed Jude the outfit)

Jude grabs it and went into the dressing room and put the outfit on and then she came out.

Jude: how do I look?

Katie: great perfect now let's go

Jude: ok (they leave the room and go where the video is shot)

Darius and Tommy see them and walk up to them

Darius: hey you look great Jude now come on the video is ready to shoot

Tommy: Jude you look… amazing!

Jude smiled at Tommy: thanks (then she walk up to the set and seen shay)

Shay: hey shorty you look great!!

Jude: thanks shay.

Director: ok let's do this Jude you are going to act like you don't like shay ok

Jude: yea that won't be hard

Director: and shay you will act like a player first but you starts to change your ways so Jude will like you ok?

Shay: ok

Director: oh right lets do it (he walked of the set) action!!!

(**_Ok everyone the video is the same as the one on instant star kiss me deadly k)_**

Then the music started to play Jude starts to sing:

**_Friends are telling me I lost my mind  
When I hooked up with you  
Maybe that's true _**

Said that I'll wake up one day  
Asking what did I do  
Maybe that's true too

When I'm with you everything's alright  
All I know is how I feel  
When you're with me

Chorus  
Waste my time, waste my time  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
And baby you could be mine  
It's all about hanging out  
Cause you know how to waste my time

Nothing like an empty day  
With nowhere to be  
You're right there with me

Laughing as the world goes by  
How we let the day  
Moving way too fast

Cause when I'm with you I don't really care  
What they all want me to be  
I just want you beside me

Chorus  
Waste my time, waste my time  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
And baby you could be mine  
It's all about hanging out  
Cause you know how to waste my time

Then shay started to rap:

**_Call me Shay on the M-I-C  
When you listenin' to me  
You be listenin' to b bumpin'  
To the rhythm they'll be given  
When we hit em with the beats on the streets  
Don't forget the way we livin', yo  
(Waste my time)  
You girl on the other side of the wall  
(Waste my time)  
I like the way you move your body, and if you fall  
(not so sure that I'll be yours)  
I'll be the one that's gonna catch you before you hit the ground  
(Baby you could be mine)  
I'm feeling your sound  
_**  
**_It's all about (yeah girl, it's all about)  
Hanging out (you know, we hanging out)  
Cause you know how to waste my time  
_**

_**Waste my time (wasting my time)  
Waste my time (yeah, yeah)  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
But baby you could be mine (you could be mine)  
It's all about (yeah girl, it's all about)  
Hanging out (we hanging out)  
Cause you know how to waste my time (wasting my time)  
Mmm, you know how to waste my time**_

Director: cut!!

They stop and then the director went on the set

Director: that's was killer, you guys were great

Jude and Shay: thanks!! (Jude ran off the set into Tommy arms)

Jude; how was it?

Tommy: it was great girl!!!

Jude: yea, I'm hungry you wanna get out of here?

Tommy: ok I'll tell D ok?

Jude: ok I'm going to change k

Tommy: k (Jude walk into her dressing room and put on her regular clothes, then she walked into the lobby)

Tommy & Darius….

Tommy: D me and Jude are going to get out of here ok

Darius: ok later (Tommy walk into the lobby and seen Jude, he walked up to her)

Tommy: hey ready?

Jude: yea (she grabs his hand and then they walked out of G majors)


	14. I'm

After they them something to eat, Tommy took Jude home.

In the car…….

Tommy: I'll see you tomorrow

Jude: ok (she kisses him, then got out the car and went into her house)

After the video shoot Jude wasn't feeling well, she's been throwing up and been dizzy a lot. Sadie walks in her room.

Sadie: hey are you ok?

Jude: no I don't feel good

Sadie: what's wrong?

Jude: I don't know I've been throwing up and I'm dizzy

Sadie: think you got the flu?

Jude: maybe but I'm going to the doctors today see what's wrong

Sadie: ok, you want me to stay home with you?

Jude: no I'm fine but thanks

Sadie: okay, well I got to go to work see ya

Jude: bye (Sadie walked out)

Jude got her cell phone off her dresser and called D.

Darius: Hello??

Jude: hey D

Darius: Jude what's up?  
Jude: I can I take today off D?

Darius: why?

Jude: because I don't feel well.

Darius: what's wrong?  
Jude: I throw up twice today and my head hurts.

Darius: ok fine you can have the day off but I want to see a doctor ok?

Jude: ok thanks D bye.

Darius: bye (they hung up)

Jude put her phone back on the dresser and then she was hit with nausea and she ran to her bathroom and threw up, when she was finish she rinse her mouth out and then lay down after a few minutes she got her and took her a shower and got ready. After she finish she got her jacket and cell and left the house. She seen a cab and called it. "Taxi". It stops and she got in.

Jude: memorial hospital please.

Taxi driver: ok (then he drove off)

At Memorial hospital….. Jude paid the driver and went into the hospital.

Jude walk in to the front desk and seen a lady talking on the phone, the lady seen Jude and hung up the phone.

Lady: can I help you?

Jude: yes I was wondering if I could see a doctor today.

Lady: do you have an appointment?

Jude: no

Lady: ok well fill this form and I'll call your name when a doctor is ready

Jude: ok thanks (she sat down in the waiting room filling out the form)

10 minutes later the lady called Jude name, she got up and went into the room.

Then a doctor walks in.

Doctor: hi how are you- wait your Jude Harrison

Jude grins: yea

Doctor: my daughter love you, I'm Dr. Askew um ok anyways what seems to be the problem?

Jude sighs: well I've been sick like throwing up and dizziness

Dr. Askew: hmm have you had sex with someone?

Jude: yea

Dr. Askew: ok did you use protection and, what about your period?

Jude: umm I can't remember and what do you mean?

Dr. Askew: are you late?

Jude: yea

Dr. Askew: how long?

Jude: about a few weeks

Dr. Askew: hmm ok Ms. Harrison there's a possible that'll your pregnant.

Jude; what!!!! I can't be pregnant I'm only 16

Dr. Askew: Ms. Harrison calm down ok first lets take a test to see for sure ok

Jude: ok (Ms. Askew went into her cabinets and got a test out)

Ms. Askew: ok here you go (Jude grabs it)

Jude in a low voice: thanks

Dr. Askew: you can go into the restroom and take it and then come back ok?

Jude: k (she left the room and went into the restroom)

In the restroom……..Jude took the test out the box and then follows the directions on the back of the box.

Back at G majors……………Tommy got out his viper and walked into G majors he went into the kitchen and got him some coffee and then he went into studio A, no one was in there so he just sat down and waited for Jude to come in.

10 minutes later tommy got restless he got up and went to Darius office, he knocked Darius said come in, he did.

Tommy: hey D, is Jude here?

Darius: no she didn't tell you?

Tommy: tell me what?

Darius: she wasn't feeling well today so I gave her the day off, so she can go to the doctors.

Tommy: what's wrong with her?

Darius: I don't know she doesn't either that's why she went to the doctors today but she'll be here tomorrow if there's nothing serious.

Tommy: ok well can I have the rest of the day off sense Jude's not here today?

Darius: yea, and tell Jude when you see her tell her write a hit for me

Tommy: ok D bye

Darius: bye (Tommy left D's office and went back to studio A, got his things, left G majors and then went home)

Back with Jude………. Jude was waiting for the test the box said wait 10 minutes to see.

After 10 minutes she looks at the test, she falls to the floor and started crying.

Jude's thoughts: I cant believe I'm pregnant OMG What will Tommy say he'll dump me, better yet what will Darius say OMFG this cant be happening I'm only sixteen everybody is going to hate me for ruining my life.

There was a knock on the door it was Dr. askew

Dr. Askew: Jude you ok in there?

Jude wiped her tears and got up from the floor and opens the door.

Jude sobbed: no I'm pregnant (she drops to the floor again)

Dr. askew: oh Jude it's going to be ok

Jude tears pours out her eyes: no it's not my life is over

Dr. Askew: no it's not Jude (she helps Jude from the floor and they went back in the room)

Jude sat down in the hospital bed and looks at the floor, Dr. Askew got her clipboard and wrote some things on it and then gave it to Jude, Jude lifts her head up look at the paper then toke it.

Dr. that's your next appointment Jude

Jude: ok (she said weakly, more tears came down her face)

Dr. Askew: hey it's going to be alright

Jude looks at Dr. Askew: how do you know that?

Dr. askew: because I was the same age as you when I had my first daughter.

Jude: you were?

Dr. Askew; yep, I was just like you thinking my life is over and how people would think of me.

Jude: so what happen, what did you do?

Dr. Askew: there was nothing I could do, my boyfriend left me and my mom went crazy saying that I got to give my baby up or get an abortion but I didn't want that, I told my mom and she say if I didn't do one of those things, she say I have to leave so I did, I moved there in old Canada-

Jude: wait you're not from here?

Dr. Askew: nope, I'm from the states I lived in San Diego well I grew up there.

Jude: what made you come to Canada?

Dr. Askew: I really don't know I just wanted to go to a place that's far from my mother.

Jude nodded: so did you ever go back to San Diego?

Dr. Askew: no, I couldn't face my mother after she just kicks me out, I didn't want to see her again.

Jude: what happen to your dad?

Dr. Askew: he pass away when I was 3, he had cancer, lung cancer.

Jude: oh I'm sorry

Dr. askew: its ok I'm fine now it was a long time ago anyway. What about your parents?

Jude sighs: I can't really say parents because all I have right now is my sister Sadie.

Dr. Askew: what happen to them?

Jude: nothing they just left, my mom moved to Rome with her boyfriend don and my dad lives with his wife Yvette.

Dr. Askew: oh, so it's just you and your sister? How old is she?

Jude: yea and she's 21.

Dr. Askew: at least you have some one there for you.

Jude: yea, were you scared?

Dr. askew: oh yeah I was terrified, being pregnant and on your own is lonely and depressioning. Also scary, but in the end you'll be ok

Jude sniffs: what's your daughter's name?

Dr. Askew: Alexzander Lynn Askew

Jude: pretty name, how old is she?

Dr. Askew: fourteen

Jude: wow teenager

Dr. Askew: yep and she loves you so much

Jude: really?

Dr. askew: yea she has all your albums and knows all your songs and last year she asked me can she dye hair red and she love to play the guitar she just obsessed.

Jude laughs: now that's a fan I should meet her some day.

Dr. askew: yea, she'll freak when she finds out I'm your doctor.

Jude looks down at the floor

Dr. Askew notices: I'm sorry Jude

Jude: its ok (she looks at her watch) I should go its late.

Dr. Askew: umm ok don't forget to come back in two weeks ok?

Jude: ok (she folds the paper and put it in her pocket) bye Dr. Askew

Dr. Askew: bye and good luck

Jude: thanks (she lefts the room and then the hospital)

She called a cab and got in and went home.


	15. I'm Pregnant

When Jude got home she went into the living room she didn't turn on the TV she just sat there thinking.

Jude thinking: I can't believe I fucking pregnant this is so mess up, Tommy going to hate me and dump me, ugh I'm so stupid. (She starts crying)

Sadie was in the kitchen when she hear Jude come in she hear her crying she left the kitchen and went into the living room. And seen Jude on the couch with her head in her lap. She walks over to the couch and sits down next to Jude.

Sadie: hey, what's wrong Jude why are you crying?

Jude didn't say anything she just cried harder and sobbed.

Sadie rubs her hand on Jude's back to calm her down: what's wrong Jude tell me!

Jude lifts her face from her lap and look at Sadie: EVERYTHING SADIE COMPLETE EVERYTHING!!! (She yelled)

Sadie: ok will you tell me what's wrong and please don't yell, what happen at the doctors?

Jude sniffs: well I don't have the flu that's for sure!!

Sadie: ok so why are you crying then

Jude tears started to come down again: I'm….I'm….

Sadie: you're what?

Jude: I'm Pregnant Sadie ok (she shouted)

Sadie: what!!! How did this happen Jude!!

Jude: I don't know Sadie, what I'm I going to do with a baby huh!!(She yelled)

Sadie: ok Jude calm down you're going to be ok

Jude: how do you know that Sadie huh you're not pregnant!!

Sadie: I know that but I'll help you with this baby, have you told Tommy?

Jude: what!! No I can't he'll hate me he don't want to be a father now!

Sadie: Jude you have to tell him.

Jude: no I can't I won't.

Sadie sighs: Jude-(she was cut off by Jude cell phone Jude got her cell out of her pocket.

Jude: hello?

: Hey girl

Jude: hey Tommy what's up?

Tommy: nothing, how are you feeling?

Jude; what?

Tommy: how are you feeling? D said you went to the doctors because you weren't feeling well.

Jude: oh yea I'm okay but can you come over?

Tommy: sure

Jude: ok bye

Tommy: I love you

Jude smiled: I love you too

Tommy smiled: bye

Jude: bye (they hung up)

Sadie: so you're going to tell him

Jude: yea might as well

Sadie: that a girl

10 minutes later Tommy knocks on the door, Jude jumped up from the couch and answer the door, she open the door and tummy comes in.

Tommy: hey girl (he see she was crying) what's wrong girl?

Jude wipes her tears from her face: uh let's go in the living room we have to talk.

Tommy: umm ok (they walk into the living room and Tommy sees Sadie sitting on the couch)

Tommy: hey Sadie (he sat down on the couch)

Sadie: hi tom

Jude walks back into the room: hey Sadie could you give me and Tommy some privacy?

Sadie: sure (she got up and went into the kitchen)

Tommy: so what do you want to talk about?

Jude sat down next to Tommy: umm you remember when we you know…made love?

Tommy smiles: yea it was great!

Jude smiles back: yea but something happen

Tommy: what?

Jude: well I'm…..I'm……

Tommy: Jude spit it out

Jude: I'm pregnant

Tommy sits there speechless he started to think about what Jude just told him: OMG she's having a baby my baby. Wow I never thought I'd be a father.

Jude: TOMMY!!! TOMMY (she waves a hand in his face)

Tommy: huh??

Jude: did you hear what I'd said

Tommy: yea and I'd be there 100 for u and the baby

Jude smiles and started to cry again Tommy hugs her and kisses her forehead she hugs him back but tighter. She starts to sob. Tommy rubs her back.

Tommy: hey its going to be okay I promise ok (he kisses her cheek)

Jude sobs: what are we going to do Tommy?

Tommy: we are going to get through this Jude, I'm here for you.

Jude: are you sure you're not going to leave me when I have the baby

Tommy: no Jude I'm not I love you to much to let you go you hear me

Jude: yea I love you too (they kiss)

Jude: what about Darius he's going to kill us.

Tommy: I don't know Jude but we'll figure it out.

Jude: ok (she fall a sleep in his arms a few minutes later, Tommy picks her up and take her into her room, kiss her on the lips and whisper I love you)

After he put her in her room he went downstairs, when he was about to leave Sadie stop him.

Sadie: hey tom

Tommy turns around and seen Sadie by the kitchen door: yea, Sadie?

Sadie: where's Jude?

Tommy: in her room sleep

Sadie: oh ok so you ok about the news?

Tommy smiles: yea I love Jude and I love our unborn child but I'll tell you the truth I'm scared as hell but I'm going to take good care of her and my child. Tell Jude I'll see call her later ok?

Sadie: ok and tom you'll make a good father.

Tommy: thanks Sadie bye

Sadie: bye (he leaves)

Tommy leaves and get into his viper and drove home,

When he got home he took off him clothes but kept his boxers on and then went to bed.

Back at the Harrison's house Sadie left the kitchen and went to her room and falls asleep too.


	16. You're WHAT

The next morning Jude woke up in her bed, all the things that happen yesterday came flooding back in her mind, she sighed and got out of bed and went into bathroom to get ready for work. 20 minutes later she came out the bathroom in a towel she walked in her closet and got her a pair of jeans and a green tank top, she put them on and did her make up and hair got her cell off her dresser and went downstairs into the kitchen and seen Sadie drinking coffee looking at the newspaper. She walks over to the fridge and got out the orange juice.

Jude: morning

Sadie closing the paper: morning how are you feeling?

Jude: I'm ok (she went over to the cabinet and got her a cup and pours some juice in the cup, she put the juice back in the fridge and sat down at the table with Sadie. She took a sip out her cup and sighed)

Sadie: it's going to be ok Jude me and Tommy are here for u ok

Jude looks at Sadie and started to cry, Sadie got up out her sit walks over to Jude and hold her in her arms, she rubs her back to stop her from crying.

Sadie: shh its going to be ok, it's going to be ok

A few more minutes of crying, Jude stops because her cell phone was ringing she wiped her tears and pick it up and seen Tommy's name.

Jude: hey Tommy

Tommy: hey girl I was calling and seeing if you're ok and if you're going to work today

Jude: I'm fine and yea I'm coming to work.

Tommy: ok I'm on my way

Jude: k see ya

Tommy: bye love ya

Jude: love ya too (they hung up)

Sadie: Tommy's on his way to put you up?

Jude: yeah (she takes another sip out her cup and then put it in the sink)

Sadie: so are you going to tell darius today?

Jude sighs: yep, what do you think D will say?

Sadie: I don't know (there was a silent for a few minutes while was interrupted by a honk)

Jude: that's Tommy I'll see you later ok

Sadie: ok and good luck on telling D

Jude: yea bye

Sadie: bye (Jude walk out the kitchen into the living room out the front door)

Outside in the driveway in Tommy's viper……..Jude got in his viper and Tommy drove off out the driveway. During the ride…………it was silent so Tommy thought he should say something.

Tommy: u okay you're kind of quiet

Jude: yea I'm ok just a little sleepy (she lied)

Tommy: ok so are we going to tell D today?

Jude; yea (she looks down at her shoes, Tommy notices)

Tommy: hey it's going to be ok girl (he lifts her head with his finger)

Jude smiles weakly and nods her head. Tommy smiles back.

At G majors Jude and Tommy walked in and went straight to darius office and knocked on the door, Jude turn to Tommy and said: I want to do this alone ok

Tommy: why?

Jude: because Tommy I got to and I just want to tell D by myself

Tommy: ok I'll be out here

Jude: ok (she hear D said come in, she went in and close the door behind her)

Jude: hey D

Darius: hey, what's up?

Jude: well I got to tell you something

Back with Tommy……who was pacing in the lobby when someone came through G majors Tommy stops pacing and look at that and gets angry

Tommy: what are you doing here? (He said nastily)

: What's it to u pretty boy

Tommy: don't get hurt shay, shay

Shay: I'd like to see you hurt me (he walks over to Darius office and knock)

Darius: what is it Jude?

Jude: umm well… (Then some one knocks on the door)

Darius: hold that thought comes in (the person comes in)

: Hey uncle D

Darius: shay, shay come sit (he sat down)

Jude: what the hell your doing here shay?

Shay: calm down shorty I'm here to view our video before uncle D release it

Jude mutters: I'm trying to forget

Darius: what was that Jude?

Jude: nothing

Darius: ok (he gets up from his chair and then grabs a cd of the video)

Darius: conference room now

Jude: ok( she gets up from her sit and leaves with D and shay out his room into the conference room, Tommy decided to go in the studio A and wait Jude)

In the conference Room……..Darius put the DVD into the DVD player and press play and the video started. They all sat down and watch the video, when it was finish Darius smiled and looked at shay and Jude.

Darius: the video is going to be a hit great job you two (he leaves the room and go back into his office)

Shay: yea but I think its missing something

Jude: I think it great the way it is

Shay: well I think a kiss should be in it (he leans and try to kiss her but Jude moves away)

Jude: what the hell are you doing shay

Shay: I think its obvious Jude

Jude: what part of I'm with Tommy and I don't like you don't you get

Shay: both parts, why are you with him anyway, you know you want me you always wanted me.

Jude: please you're so full of yourself (she leaves the conference room shay follows)

In the lobby…….. Shay grabs Jude wrists to stop her. She turns around and looks at him.

Jude: leave me alone shay

Shay: not until you answer my question

Jude: I don't have to answer anything

Shay: yes you do now why you are with st. Tommy?

Jude: because I love him ok are you happy (she snatches her wrist from him)

Shay: no you don't your lying so that I can leave you alone

Jude sighs: NO I'm NOT OK I LOVE TOMMY NOT U AND I"M HAVING HIS BABY (she shouted) (she slaps her hand over her mouth)

Shay: what shorty?

Jude: nothing (she looks at the floor)

Shay: you're having St. Tommy's baby (he walks closer to her)

In Studio A where Tommy was he heard shouting so he left the studio and go into the lobby and see Jude looking at the floor and shay standing very close to her, he walks up to them)

Tommy: am I interrupting?

Jude looked up and seen Tommy

Shay: yes, me and Jude are talking

Jude: no we aren't shay was just leaving

Shay: no I wasn't

Jude: Shay don't……

Shay: how could you do that to her Quincy?

Tommy: what are u talking shay, shay?

Shay: how could you get her pregnant?

Tommy eyes widen: who told you that?

Shay: Jude did, she say that the only reason she's not with me is because she's having your baby.

Jude: what!!!

Tommy: Jude is this true? His voice sounded hurt

Jude: no course not I love you

Shay: Jude tell Tommy the truth don't be scared of him

Jude got really mad: SHUT THE HELL UP SHAY!!!!

Shay: he's the one who got your pregnant but you yell at me he's the one you should be mad at. I'm just trying to help you

Jude; help me, I don't need your fucking ok you can help me by leaving

Shay: fine shorty I don't care anymore but you two will regret this (he walks away)

Jude look at Tommy: what did he mean by that?

Tommy: I don't know but he's not going to touch you I'll kill him before he touches you

Jude smiles, Tommy smiles back

Tommy: what did D say?

Jude: I didn't get a chance to tell him shay came in and then we had to view the video before D release it.

Tommy: oh ok do you want to tell him?

Jude: when now?

Tommy: yeah to get it over with

Jude: ok (Tommy grabs her hand and they walk up to D's office and knocks)

Darius: come in (they come in)

Darius: Jude what did you want to tell me

Jude: umm I'm……I'm….

Darius: Jude spit it out already

Jude: I'm pregnant D

Darius: YOU'RE WHAT!!!

Jude and Tommy flinch from darius voice. Darius got up from his desk and walks over to Tommy and Jude.

Darius: Jude are you crazy what the hell you're going to do with a baby you're a baby your self. Are you going to keep it?

Jude: yeah D I know it's crazy that I'm having a baby but I can take care of it.

Darius sighs: Jude do you know the press will be all on you do you know that?

Jude: yea D, I know but I can get through it

Darius: Jude you're 16 how can you mange a child

Jude: I don't know D but we'll find out something

Darius: we as in tom here the father of you're unborn child

Jude: yea (she gently tightens her grip on Tommy's hand)

Darius: well I guess if you need anything I'm here ok

Jude eyes widen in surprise and shock, she let go of Tommy hands and walk up to D to hug him.

Jude: thank you D (she said hugging him)

Darius: you're welcome but don't get use to it (they stop hugging)

Jude: thanks again D


	17. The Plan

Darius: and again you're welcome, so how far are you?

Jude: about 3 weeks

Darius: ok well I guess you guys can have today off

Tommy& Jude: thanks D

Darius: and I want a hit a good one to

Jude: darius aren't all my songs are good (she smiled)

Darius: yea, I guess

Jude: thank you well we should go I'm really tired

Darius: ok have a good night and tom?

Tommy looks at darius: yea D?

Darius: take care of her ok?

Tommy: with all my heart (he smiles at Jude and she smiles back)

Jude& Tommy: bye

Darius: bye (they leave his office)

With Shay during Jude and Darius Conversation when he ran out………

At the Italian restaurant (the restaurant Jude and Tommy went to)

Shay walks in.

Mark looks at the door and seen shay come in.

Mark: hey shay, what are you doing here man?

Shay: I need to talk to you about Jude.

Mark: Jude? (He thought for a second) oh that cutie with the booty

Shay smiles and started to think about Jude's butt: yea, she does have a- that's not the point! She's pregnant!

Mark: you got her pregnant. That's my man

Shay: shut up. It's Quincy's

Mark: Quincy? Oh that dude you fought in third grade. Man I still remember his face

Shay: NO MAN!

Mark: oh the pretty boy right?

Shay: Yeah!

Mark: you want me to beat him up?

Shay: you wouldn't stand chance!

Mark: whatever, man

Shay: so I was thinking we make up a plan to get payback on lil Tommy Q

Mark: mmm, payback what do you have in mind?

Shay: well I think we should…….

Back with Jude and Tommy at Tommy's House

Jude was in the kitchen fixing up something to eat. Tommy was in the living room watching T.V, Jude got out the ice cream, poptarts, strawberries, whip cream, chocolate syrup, sprinkles and cherries. She went to the cabinet and got her a bowl and spoon from the draw. She opens the vanilla ice cream, and gives herself four big scoops she put the cover back on the ice cream and put it back in the freezer. Next she took out 2 poptarts and crumble then in the bowl with the ice cream; she takes the strawberries place them around in the bowl and then she gets the chocolate syrup pours it on the ice cream with poptarts and strawberries. She puts it down on the counter and grabs the whip cream and sprays some in the bowl. Finally she put a cherry on top. She grabs her spoon and put it in the dessert got some on the spoon and put it in her mouth she moans because it was so good to her, she goes into the living room and sat down on the couch with Tommy. He turns around and sees Jude with a bowl full with different kinds of dessert.

Tommy: ok what are you eating?

Jude: I called it a vanilla, poptart, strawberry, chocolate whip cream sundae with a cherry on top.

Tommy eyes wide a little: all of that?

Jude: yep (she got her self another spoon full and ate it) want some? (She put the bowl into his face)

Tommy: uh no thanks (he laughs)

Jude: ok but you don't know what you're missing (she ate some more)

Tommy mumbles: yea, a belly ache

Jude hears him and turns to him: what?

Tommy smiles that make her melt: nothing

Jude: ok (she got another spoon full and ate it)

5 minutes later Jude was finish with her Sundae, she put her bowl on the table and put her hands on her belly.

Tommy: wow that's was fast

Jude: yea I was hungry (she snuggles up to Tommy laid her head on his chest, he smiled and put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer and kisses her forehead, and she smiled and closes her eyes.

Jude Yarned softly: I love you Quincy

Tommy: I love you too Harrison

Jude smiled again and fall a sleep in Tommy's arms

Back at the Italian restaurant…….

Shay: so you know the plan now

Mark: yea man but isn't it a little dangerous

Shay: no St. Tommy deserve this after what he done to my girl

Mark: your girl please (he laughs)

Shay: ha-ha she will be when I get done with Quincy

Mark: so when do this plan happen

Shay: I'll tell you when I figure it out its got to be when he least expects it

Mark: ok, but I still think it a little wrong on what we're doing don't ya think

Shay: whatever ok, I'll see you tomorrow ok man

Mark: ok later (they do some hand shake thing)

Shay: later (he left the restaurant and got into his hummer)

At Tommy's House……..in the living room.

Tommy looks down and seen Jude sleeping he smiles, pick her up in his arms and took her into their bedroom. He put her in the bed and took shoes and then pulls the covers over her. He took off his shirt and pants and shoes, then got into the bed with Jude got some cover and went to sleep.

The next morning……….

Jude woke up she turn around in the bed expecting to see Tommy but didn't she frowns then she was with nausea and ran to the bathroom throw up in the toilet when she was finish she brush her teeth and with down stairs and seen Tommy cooking pancakes she smiled and walks over to him and wrap her arms around his back. Tommy jumps a little and then turns around and see Jude hugging him with her face buried in his back.

Tommy: good morning

Jude: morning (she broke the hug and look at him)

Tommy: want some pancakes?

Jude: yea I would love some (she lean up to kisses Tommy, Tommy deepens the kiss and sparks flew, Jude wraps her arms around his neck and Tommy put his arms around Jude's waist. 5 minutes later they broke the kiss breathless Tommy put his forehead on hers and Jude closes her eyes catches her breath. When they're breathing was normal they sat down and eat their pancakes.

Tommy: want some coffee?

Jude: you know I can't have coffee

Tommy: right I forgot orange juice then

Jude: sure (Tommy got her a cup out the cabinets and then got the orange juice pour her some and then gave her the cup, Tommy got himself some coffee then sat back down)

Jude: it sucks I can't drink coffee (she pouted)

Tommy: I know but when you have our beautiful baby you can drink all the coffee you want (he smiles at her, she laughs and hit him playfully)

Jude took a sip of her juice, then a bite out her pancakes, Tommy drank his coffee ate the last of his pancakes then put it in the sink) he walks over to the stair case but Jude stop him.

Jude; where are you going Quincy?

Tommy: to take me a shower we got to get ready for work you take the other bathroom and get ready ok?

Jude: ok (she ate the rest of her food and put her plate in the sink and her cup, Tommy went upstairs and to take his shower)

Jude went to the bathroom by the kitchen and took her shower, when she was finish she wrap a towel and went into Tommy room where her clothes was when she brought some, she got her clothes out the bag she got out a pair jeans and black tank top. She drop her towel put her under wear on and then her clothes when she was finish she went to the bathroom that's in Tommy room where Tommy was when she open the door Tommy was putting a on a towel she smiled and walked in he look up when he hear the door open he smiled.

Tommy smirks: what are you doing in here Harrison

Jude: I need to use you comb Quincy

Tommy: ok it's on the shelf

Jude: ok (she went to shelf and found a blue comb she grabs to and walks over to the mirror and she combed her hair it was wet so she thought she'd let it air dry when she finish her hair was in waves Tommy been gone into his room to change.

She walked out the bathroom Tommy was putting on his shoes he hear Jude come and he stand up from the bed he was sitting on and walked into the bathroom when Jude walks over to his bed she sat down and turn on the TV because she knew Tommy would be forever doing his hair. Tommy was combing his hair then he spikes it, it was perfect.

He came out the bathroom 20 minutes later he seen Jude on the bed watching M TV he walks over there and taps her on the shoulder she jumps a little Tommy chuckles she seen Tommy and hit him for scaring her.

Tommy: what scare Harrison?

Jude: no you just ….surprise me that's all

Tommy: uh huh

Jude: I was!

Tommy: whatever Harrison come on we got to get to work

Jude turns the TV off and got off the bed and they walk down stairs got their things and left the house and got into Tommy's viper.

At Gmajors………..they walks in and went to studio A

Tommy: you know you haven't recorded in a while do you got something?

Jude: yea I got something

Tommy: you do?

Jude: yea, two songs actually

Tommy: what are they called?

Jude: the first one is skips and the other is there's us

Tommy: ok get in there and sing( Jude walks into the booth and got ready Tommy sat down at the sound board and he asks her what song she was going to sing first she said there's us)

Jude:

_**There's me  
Looking down at my shoes  
The one smiling like the sun  
That's you  
What were you thinking  
What was the song inside your head  
There's us  
Going on about a band  
Working out how we play our hand  
I lay there dreaming  
Later all alone in my bed **_

If I was stupid  
Maybe careless  
So were you

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us

Freeze-frame  
I'm not about to cry  
It's too late for us to change  
Why try  
I've got a camera  
Tucked away inside my heart

If I'm a loser  
Or just unlucky  
So are you

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us

Somewhere between then and now  
I look away when you said we'll never change  
And if you think what might have been  
You'll lose today and we've got songs to play

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us  
Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us

She stops and looks at Tommy he smiled and spoke into the intercom: that's was amazing girl, you want to sing you other song skips?

Jude: yea but I need piano for that song

Tommy: good thing I know how to play the piano isn't it

Jude: sure is (she walks out the booth into the studio)

Tommy: do G majors have a piano?

Jude: yea but I only know and darius

Tommy: yea come on let's go ask him if we come use it

Jude: ok (they go to Darius office)

They knocked he said come in.

Jude: hey D can we use the piano in studio D (I made that up)

Darius: for what a new hit?

Tommy: yep so can we?

Darius: sure go head

Jude: oh we need the keys

Darius opens his draw look through it and found a sliver key he handed it to Jude, she grabs it.

Jude: thanks D (she and Tommy walks out his office)

Tommy: so where's studio D at anyway?

Jude: right there (she pointed to the room next to the door that leads to the alley)


	18. Skips and A Love Song

They went into the room and it was bigger than the other studios at G Majors Tommy seen the piano in the sound booth all he could say but wow he walked in there sat down at the chair and begins to play a few notes he closed his eyes and got lost into his melody.

Jude smiled and walks in and watches him play. A few minutes later he stops he opens his eyes and look at Jude he smiles and she smiles back. He do a motion for her to come over where he is, she goes over there and sat down he play again but its different this time and he sings with it.

Tommy: **_Sometimes when I'm down and alone _**

_**I feel just like a child with out a home **_

**_The _****_love you_****_ give me keeps me hangin' on, honey _**

_**All I ever need is you **_

_**You're my first love, you're my last **_

_**You're my future, you're my past **_

_**Ohhh loving you is all I ask, honey **_

_**All I ever need is you **_

Jude smiles at the lyrics he had and his voice was amazing Tommy kept playing getting lost once again his song.

_**Winters come and then they go **_

**_And we watch the _****_melting snow_**

_**Sure summer follows spring, all the things you do **_

_**Give me a reason to build my world around you **_

_**(World around you) **_

_**Some men follow rainbows I am told **_

**_Some men search for _****_silver_****_, some for gold _**

_**But I found my treasures in my soul **_

_**And all I ever need is you **_

_**Without love I'd never find the way **_

_**Through ups and downs of every single day **_

_**And I won't sleep at night until you say **_

_**Honey, all I ever need is you **_

Jude got tears in her eyes parts from the song and of course mood swings she loves Tommy even more with the song his playing makes her think she's the luckiest girl in the world to have Tommy Quincy.

_**La, La, La, La, La, La **_

_**The love you give me keeps me hangin' on **_

_**Honey, all I'll ever need is you **_

_**La, La, La, La, La, La **_

_**But I found my treasures in my soul **_

_**Honey, and all I ever need is you **_

_**La, La, La, La, La, La**_

_**All I need is you…Jude**_

Tommy stops playing and looks at Jude who had tears coming down her face.

He turns to her and wipes her tears away.

Tommy softly: hey why are you crying? What you didn't like the song?

Jude smiled at teary smile: no I loved it and I love you

Tommy smiled: I love you too (he kissed her gently)

Jude: thank you Quincy

Tommy: for what? (He brushes her hair out her face behind her ear)

Jude: for the song it was amazing and I didn't know you could sing (she smiles)

Tommy shrugged: yea, I little one big deal

Jude: no big deal Quincy you was awesome

Tommy: well thank you come on we got a song to record

Jude: ok (they got off the seat)

Jude: hey wait we need someone to press record when we record.

Tommy: you're right I'll go get Kwest.

Jude: ok (he left and went to go get kwest)

Tommy walks into lobby and seen kwest in the kitchen getting coffee he walks over to him.

Tommy: hey kwest.

Kwest turns around and see Tommy: hey T what's up (he sipped his coffee)

Tommy: are you busy recording?

Kwest: no why?

Tommy: well me and Jude are recording a song and we need you to record it.

Kwest: but you're there.

Tommy: yea, but her song needs a piano and the piano is in the recording booth.

Kwest: ok…wait we have a piano here?

Tommy: yea, I didn't know either Jude told me.

Kwest: oh ok (they walk to the room with the piano)

Kwest: have this room been here because I never notices.

Tommy: yea me either (they walked into the room)

Tommy: hey girl you ready?

Jude looks up: yea (she goes into the booth Tommy follows, kwest sat down at the sound board and ask them if there ready they said no)

Tommy: ok girl lets here the song before we record

Jude: ok here it goes

**_I feel my heart doesn't fit  
'Cause it beats too many times  
And it skips  
Running races in my head and then _**

I feel my hands don't work  
Touching your skin in the dark  
I was put here to watch  
Not meant to get caught up in it  
Close to your skin

Up and down  
On this merry-go-round  
Take Me Up  
Put me back in one piece  
But let me feel you

Well, here I am  
Landing myself again  
Ready to fake it on a win  
But let me break him in  
Let me break him in

I made a choice  
Try and make myself invisible  
Make sure I can fit it  
Cause Im sick of feeling miserable  
Hidden by some lies  
Sacrifice my friendly ties  
Started from scratch  
Won't attack if he walks my way  
Hear what he has to say

I feel my heart doesn't fit  
'Cause it beats too many times  
And it skips  
Running races in my head and then

I feel my hands don't work  
Touching your skin in the dark  
I was put here to watch  
Not meant to get caught up in it  
Close to your skin

I made a choice  
Try and make myself invisible  
Make sure I can fit it  
Cause I'm sick of feeling miserable  
Hidden by some lies  
Sacrifice my friendly ties  
Started from scratch  
Won't attack if he walks my way  
Hear what he has to say

I feel my heart doesn't fit  
'Cause it beats too many times  
And it skips  
Running races in my head and then

She stops and looks at him, he smiles.

Jude: so I'm guessing you like it? (She said with a smirk)

Tommy: yep ok kwest we are ready.

Kwest: ok (Tommy got ready so did Jude)

Kwest counted down from 5 to 1 and press record.

Jude begins to sing her heart into the song; Tommy smiled at her as he played the keys on the piano. Kwest was nodding his head as he put a few beats into the song.

An hour and 30 minutes later they were finish with the song. Jude and Tommy came out the booth.

Jude: finally we're finish I'm hungry

Tommy: when aren't you? (He laughs)

Jude: hey I'm pregnant remember (they hear a sound of someone spitting and choking)

Jude eyes wide she forgot Kwest was in the room, she looks at him and he looked shocked and a little mad)

Jude: oops.

Kwest: Jude you're what?

Jude: pregnant.

Kwest: how could you let this happen Jude you're 16 you can't take care of a child!

Jude: who are you to tell me what I can and can not do kwest (she raises her voice)

Kwest: you might think you can handle a child but you can't Jude.

Jude: I'm not hearing this right now (she storms out the room and slams the door and goes into the alley)

Tommy: not cool man!

Kwest: what?! You did this its you're fought she's pregnant!

Tommy: whatever man don't you think she's been through enough with people telling her she's too young to have a child huh man?!!(He didn't wait for an answer he just storms out the room to find Jude, he walks around G majors and still couldn't find her he ask the people in G majors and they say they haven't seen her. Then he went by the alley and hear sobs and crying, he knew that was Jude he open the door and seen Jude sitting down on the ground with her head in her hands. It broke his heart to see the one he loves crying, he walks in and the door closes behind him that made Jude lift her head out her hands she turns around and see Tommy walks toward her. He sat down by her; she wipes her tears and looks downs at the ground.

Tommy: hey its ok girl (he rubs her shoulder)

Jude: no its not ok Tommy Kwest is right I'm not in a place to have a child I'm a child like kwest said.

Tommy: forget Kwest he doesn't know what he's talking about, do you want this baby?

Jude looks at him with tears coming down: yes you know I do but….

Tommy: no buts Jude if you want this baby then by damn we'll have this baby.

Jude: do you want to have a child?

Tommy: yes Jude I love you and our baby and nothing going to change that ok?

Jude: ok and I love you too (she smiles weakly, he returns the smile)

Tommy: are you ok (he wipes away her tears)

Jude sniffs: yea (she leans her head on his shoulder, he smiles and pulls her closer to him; she snuggles up to his chest)


	19. A Doctor Appointment and An Apology

A week past Darius love skips and Jude had doctor appointment. Jude and Tommy were at their home Jude was getting ready.

Tommy: Jude come on. (He stood by the front door)

Jude: ok I'm coming (she came down the stairs and walk out the door, Tommy follow; they got into his viper and drove to doctors)

At Doctors………….They walk up to the front desk and a lady was writing on a clipboard.

Tommy: excuse me? (The lady looks up)

Lady: yes?

Tommy: my girlfriend has appointment.

Lady: name? And what doctor?

Tommy looks at Jude.

Jude: Jude Harrison and Dr. Askew

Lady: ok, why don't you two wait in the waiting room and I'll call you when Dr. Askew is ready.

Jude: ok thank you (they walk into the waiting room and sat down)

Tommy: so is your doctor nice?

Jude: yea, she's cool when I came here when I found out I was pregnant she was very compassionate to me because she was just like me.

Tommy: what do you mean just like you?

Jude: that she was in the same position I am in.

Tommy: huh?

Jude: pregnant at 16.

Tommy: what did she do?

Jude: it was nothing she could do but raise her baby, her boyfriend left her because of the baby. she lived with her parents but her dad died when she was 3 he had lung cancer she told her mom and her mom didn't want her to have the baby but she did so her mom kick her out, she moved out and moved here in Canada she live in San Diego after she moved she raise her daughter and I guess she became a doctor.

Tommy: wow

Jude: yea I know she say I'm lucky I got people to help me (she looks in Tommy eyes and smiles)

Tommy smiles: what? (He said looking into her blue/greenish eyes)

Jude: I love you

Tommy: I love you too (he leans into kiss her but someone interrupted them)

Lady: Ms. Harrison Dr. askew is ready for you.

Jude: thank you (she grabs Tommy hand and they walk into Dr. askew office)

Dr. askew: Hey Jude good to see you again (she said when Jude and Tommy walked in)

Jude smiled: hey Dr. Askew This is my boyfriend Tommy

Dr.askew: is he the father?

Tommy: yep

Dr.askew: it good to meet me, ok Jude why don't you take a seat up here

Tommy: you too.

Jude: ok (she sat down)

Dr. Askew: so how are you doing?  
Jude: good

Dr. Askew: what about morning sickness and how are you eating?

Jude: well I get almost every morning and I eat good not coffee through

Dr. Askew smiles: ok good have you been stress lately

Jude: nope, I told my boss and he is cool and he knows not to do anything that harms me or my baby.

Dr. askew: ok (she wrote a few things on her clipboard) Jude you have to come here every two weeks to get check on ok.

Jude: ok

Dr. Askew: let me take your blood pressure and then you can leave.

Jude: ok (Dr. Askew put the thing around her arm and took her blood pressure)

Dr. Askew: good your blood pressure is normal and you're good to go.

Jude got up out her sit: Dr. askew?

Dr. Askew: yes?

Jude: how many months do I have to see my child?

Dr. Askew: a month

Jude: ok thanks I'll see you in 2 weeks

Dr. Askew: ok and welcome, nice meeting you Tommy

Tommy: yea you too (they leave the room)

Tommy: well that was quick

Jude: yea I can't wait until we see our baby

Tommy: yea me too, I hope we have a boy (they walked out the hospital into the parking lot)

Jude: well I want a girl

Tommy: whatever we have I'm happy

Jude smiles: yea me too (she peck him on the lips, they got to the viper and go in and drove to G majors)

At G majors………Jude and Tommy walked in. Tommy when to the kitchen Jude went in studio A. Tommy got himself coffee and got Jude a bottle of water. Then went studio A with Jude.

Jude in studio A when she walks in she seen kwest sitting in a chair at the sound. He turn around when he heard someone some in.

Jude: Kwest? What are you doing in here?

Kwest: look I'm sorry for acting like that when you say you….you know

Jude: its ok I expected anyway

Kwest: yea but I should be one of friends that should help you not yell at you

Jude smiles: thanks kwest

Kwest smiles: you're welcome now come here (he holds out his arms)

Jude smiles and walks over to him in his arms he hugs in a friendly way she did the same. They broke the hug, Jude sat down on the couch, and kwest sat down back into his seat. Tommy came in.

Tommy: Jude I got you a bottle of water sense you can't have coffee

Jude: thanks (she grabs the water and open it takes a drink)

Tommy looks up and seen kwest.

Tommy: what are you doing in here kwest? (He took a drink from his coffee)

Kwest: I had to talk to Jude.

Jude: we made up.

Tommy: ok well I guess we're cool (he said with a smirk)

Kwest: yea I guess (they did their hand shake thing and were friends again)

Kwest: so where were two today?

Jude: at the doctors

Kwest: is everything ok?

Jude: yea

Kwest: well I better get into studio before D comes.

Jude: ok bye kwest.

Kwest: bye, bye T.

Tommy: later (he leaves)

Tommy: girl do you have anything?

Jude put the top on her water: yea but it's not finish.

Tommy: ok what do you got so far?

Jude: a verse and a chorus (she grabs her journal that was on the soundboard)

Tommy: ok let's hear it.

Jude: ok:

_**If I was drowning in the sea  
would you dive right in and save me?   
If I was falling like a star  
Would you be right there to catch me?  
If I was dreaming of your kiss  
Would you look right through me?**_

On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you

Jude: that's all what do you think?

Tommy thought for a minute: let me see your journal

Jude: ok (she handed Tommy her journal he grabs it)

Tommy: pen (she gave him her pen, he begins to write)

A few minutes later he was finish.

Tommy: ok what about this:

_**If my heart was sadder than a song  
Would you still listen?  
If my tears fell on you, one by one  
Would you see them glisten?**_

On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak I don't know why   
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm just dancing on the roof

Every single thing you say makes me want to run away  
Sometimes love's a rainy day but life goes on

Your eyes are holding up the sky   
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
But I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you

Tommy: what do you think?

Jude smiles: it's great I love it (she gives him a kiss on the lips)

Tommy: thank you

Jude: you're welcome( she then gets hit with nausea, she runs out the studio with her hand on her mouth into the women's bathroom, she throw up her guts in the toilet and sits there for a while)

Tommy seen Jude run out and he knew what was wrong he got up out his chair and follow her to the bathroom, he knocks on the door before coming in he see Jude over the toilet looking pale. He walks over to her and rubs her back. She wipes her mouth and look at Tommy.

Tommy: you okay (he asked softly)

Jude: no I hate this (she throws up again, he holds her hair back)

Jude wipes her mouth again and then stands up, goes over to the sink and rinses her mouth out.

Tommy walks over to her rubs her shoulders, she put her head on his shoulder he kiss her forehead.

Tommy: it's going to be okay

Jude: I know( she looks at him and smiles, he smiles back)


	20. The Plan is in Action

Tommy: you ready to go back into the studio?

Jude: yea come on (she grabs his hand and they walk out the bathroom into studio A)

Tommy: ok girl we have a song wanna record it? (He said as he sat down in his chair)

Jude: yea, what should I call this song?

Tommy thought for a moment: I got it how about your eyes

Jude smiles: I love it (she wrote it down in her journal)

Tommy: so get in their girl.

Jude: ok (she walks into the booth)

With shay and mark at shay's bachelor pad………

Shay: I'm thinking we should put the plan into action today.

Mark: you think?

Shay: yea I can't wait any longer Quincy is going to pay.

Mark: ok let's do it (he said but he was still unsure about the plan)

Shay: ok first let's go to G majors to see if he's there and then plan to get rid of Quincy is in action.

Mark just nods and they leave to go to G majors.

At G majors……shay parks into the parking lot and see Tommy's viper.

Shay: ok he's here now we got to him out so we can do our plan.

Mark: how are we going to do that?

Shay: easy since Jude's pregnant and she's hungry also have mood swings we got to get all of g major's poptarts and throw them away.

Mark confused: why?

Shay sighs: because Jude loves poptarts and I know she'll ask for one but if we take them away she'll make Tommy buy her some.

Mark: and how do you know this?

Shay: because I know Jude, so anyway she'll make Tommy get her poptart and then we'll put the plan into action.

Mark: yea let's do it.

Shay: ok I'll go get the poptarts and bring them back then we'll wait for Saint Tommy to come.

Shay got out of hummer and walks into G major with a backpack well he snuck so nobody would know he's there he make it to the kitchen and walks over to the cabinet open them and see all kinds of poptarts.

Shay: jackpot (he grabs all the poptarts and put them in his back pack, when he was finish he snuck back out side into his hummer. He drove out the parking lot on the side way so no one would see him in them.

Tommy was at the sound board and Jude was singing your eyes, while looking into Tommy's eyes.

Jude singing:

_**If I was drowning in the sea**_

_**Would you dive right in and save me?**_

_**If I was falling like a star**_

_**Would you be right there to catch me?**_

_**if I was dreaming of your kiss**_

_**Would you look right through me?**_

_**On the street I'm waiting**_

_**In my heart it's raining**_

Jude smiles at Tommy, he smiles back nodding his head to the music.

_**Your eyes are holding up the sky**_

_**Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why**_

_**Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth**_

_**I thought my heart was bullet-proof**_

_**Now I'm dancing on the roof**_

_**And everybody knows I'm into you**_

_**If my heart was sadder than a song**_

_**Would you still listen?**_

_**If my tears fell on you, one by one**_

_**Would you see them glisten?**_

Jude closes her eyes and sung her heart out, Tommy smiles at her as getting lost in her song.

_**On the street I'm waiting**_

_**In my heart it's raining**_

_**Your eyes are holding up the sky**_

_**Your eyes make me weak I don't know why**_

_**Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth**_

_**I thought my heart was bullet-proof**_

_**Now I'm just dancing on the roof**_

_**Every single thing you say makes me want to run away **_

_**Sometimes love's a rainy day but life goes on**_

She didn't know what she do if something happen to Tommy. She was lucky to have him and his baby.

_**Your eyes are holding up the sky**_

_**Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why**_

_**Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth**_

_**I thought my heart was bullet-proof**_

_**But I'm dancing on the roof**_

_**And everybody knows I'm into you**_

She opens eyes and Tommy sees tears in them, he pushes the intercom.

Tommy: you okay girl?

Jude smiles and wipes her tears: yea, I'm great.

Tommy: then why are you crying?

Jude: you and my mood swings.

Tommy: why me?

Jude: because I love you and I'm lucky to have you.

Tommy smiles more: I love you too and lucky to have you (he got up from his chair and walks into the booth. He walks over to Jude and kisses her with love, passion, and more love.

Tommy broke the kiss: not to sound cheesy or anything but…..

Jude: but what?

Tommy: I think I fell more in love with you (he said smiling and looking into eyes)

Jude smiles: I think I did too (she kisses him)

: Aww isn't that cute (Jude and Tommy broke away each other Jude knew that voice)

Jude: Mason!!!(She ran to the door of the booth where mason was standing and jump into his arms, he smiles and hugs her, and Tommy got jealous.

Jude broke the hug: omg how was tour? Did you have fun?

Mason: yea, it's awesome but I missed you.

Jude: I missed you too (Tommy clear his throat, Jude looks at him)

Jude: Tommy this is one of my best friends mason fox, mason this is my boyfriend Tommy he's my producer.

Mason looks at him: nice to meet you.

Tommy: yea you too.

Jude: ok since you guys met and I finish recording mas we got to catch up. Tommy

Tommy: yea?

Jude: I'm going on break k.

Tommy: yea ok.

Jude: come on mas (she grabs his hand and they walks out the studio into the kitchen)

In the kitchen………mason went over to the fridge and got two waters.

Mason: you and Tommy looked pretty cozy (he handed her a bottle of water)

Jude smiles: yea, I know I love him

Mason smiles: is he the one?

Jude: yes

Mason: are you sure? (He said taking a drink out his water)

Jude: yes, he's not like the other guys I dated Tommy's different he loves me and care about me.

Mason: yea I can see it

Jude: how? He just met him.( she said opening her water bottle)

Mason: trust me I know it's the way he looks at you

Jude: and what way is that exactly? (Taking a sip of her water)

Mason: love, passion, lust I dare say and happiness.

Jude: wow, who are you and where did you put my mason.

Mason laughs: it's me

Jude: when did you get so good at reading people? (She said taking a another drink)

Mason: I don't know maybe tour it does things to you.

Jude: don't I know (she laughs)

Tommy in studio A where Jude and mason left him, He got up and went to studio B on his way he see Jude and mason talking and laughing his jealousy got higher even through Jude said that him and mason was friends. He walks into the studio and sees kwest and Sme laughing. Kwest looks at the door that open and see Tommy standing there with a frown on his face.

Kwest: hey T what's the matter?

Tommy mutters: nothing (he sat down in a chair by the soundboard)

Kwest: hey speed why don't you guys go take a break ok.

Speed: ok producer dude come on guys (Sme leaves the room)

Kwest looks at Tommy: ok what's really wrong?

Tommy: Jude and her friend mason is what's wrong.

Kwest: mason here? I didn't know he came back from tour.

Tommy: you know him?

Kwest: everyone does he's G major's 2nd instant star he went on a 3 month tour after his second CD release party. But why are you mad?

Tommy: I don't know Jude told me their friends but I can't help feel like it more then that.

Kwest: you're jealous! Of mason! (He started laughing)

Tommy: no I'm not jealous I'm just worried (he said lying)

Kwest: about what T?

Tommy: that I can lose her.

Kwest shake his head: you're not going to lose her she loves you man and plus mason's gay.

Tommy head shot up: WHAT?

Kwest: yea, you didn't know?

Tommy: well duh kwest no! I didn't know ok now I feel dumb.

Kwest: its ok man it happens to the best of us

Tommy: good now I don't have nothing to worry about (he said putting his feet on the sound board leaning back in the chair)

Mason: so I like that video with shay (he chuckles)

Jude: ugh don't talk about him.

Mason: why?

Jude: you know exactly why, shay's an asshole he knew I was with Tommy and still try to get with me.

Mason: what did he do?

Jude: well after the video was release he tried to kiss me.

Flashback……….when Jude and shay was in the conference room viewing the video.

_Shay: yea but I think its missing something_

_Jude: I think it great the way it is._

_Shay: well I think a kiss should be in it (he leans and try to kiss her but Jude moves away)_

_Jude: what the hell are you doing shay? (She shouted)_

_Shay: I think its obvious Jude._

_Jude: what part of I'm with Tommy and I don't like you don't you get._

_Shay: both parts, why are you with him anyway, you know you want me you always wanted me._

_Jude: please you're so full of yourself (she leaves the conference room shay follows)_

_In the lobby…….. Shay grabs Jude wrists to stop her. She turns around and looks at him._

_Jude: leave me alone shay._

_Shay: not until you answer my question._

_Jude: I don't have to answer anything._

_Shay: yes you do now why you are with st. Tommy?_

_Jude: because I love him ok are you happy (she snatches her wrist from him)_

_Shay: no you don't your lying so that I can leave you alone._

End of flash back………….

Jude: he wouldn't get a clue.

Mason: that sound like shay, shay.

Jude: I know (her stomach growls)

Mason: someone's hungry.

Jude: shut up( she walks over to the cabinet for a poptart but none was there)

Jude slams the cabinet door and groans.

Mason: what wrong?

Jude: there's no more poptarts (she pouted)

Mason: still add on those poptarts I see (he shakes his head)

Jude hits him: don't joke about my addiction it's serious.

Mason: I know I'll get you help (he laughs)

Jude: whatever (she sudden shouts TOMMY)

Tommy who was talking to kwest jump, Tommy looks over at kwest.

Tommy: did you hear that?

Kwest: yea( jude shouted again not caring people was looking at her TOMMY)

Tommy: its jude( he jumped out his chair out the studio into the kitchen and see jude standing here with her hands on her hips)

Tommy breathing hard: what's wrong?

Jude: nothing

Tommy: then why'd you call me?

Jude: because I want some poptarts.

Tommy: aren't there some in the cabinet?

Jude: no there gone.

Tommy: all of them?

Jude: yes, now can you go buy me some poptarts from the store please (she gives them the puppy sad eyes that he can't resist)

Tommy: fine what kind?

Jude smiles: strawberry

Tommy: ok I'll be back

Jude: Tommy!

Tommy turns around: yea?

Jude: thank you.

Tommy smiles: your welcome (he turns around and goes to studio B)

Tommy walks into the studio.

Kwest: what happen?

Tommy: nothing Jude wants poptarts.

Kwest: don't we have some?

Tommy: nope they're gone so I have to go to the store.

Kwest: you're going to be doing that a lot.

Tommy: what getting Jude food?

Kwest: yep, Tommy get me some ice cream, Tommy get me a junior bacon cheese burger, and Tommy get me soda, Tommy get-(Tommy cut him off)

Tommy: dude I get it ok but she's pregnant she need those things.

Kwest: yea I know but-(they hear another shout TOMMY)

Tommy: got to go (he walks out the studio outside got into his viper and drove to the store)

Outside of g majors………mark and shay was in his hummer sleep, mark woke up from Tommy's viper he sees Tommy pulls out the parking lot and he wakes shay up.

Mark: shay wake up man (he shakes shay, shay wakes up)

Shay: what (he said rubbing his eye)

Mark: Tommy he's out of G majors

Shay: he is? Where is he?

Mark: he's right there he's about to drive away (he pointed to Tommy who was out the parking lot driving down the street. Shay turns his keys the engine starts he put it in drive and follows Tommy.


	21. Somebody Call 911!

Tommy was going down the street 50 mph to a 25 mph. he was going to the store for Jude she wanted poptarts. He makes it at the store and got her poptarts and he got back into his viper and drove on his way to G majors, someone in a hummer drives behind him he ignore them and keep driving what he don't know who that person was but the car looked familiar to Tommy, shay pushes the gas petal harder until he was close enough to hit Tommy. When he got closer he slams his hummer into the back of Tommy's viper, Tommy's car jerks forward he try to get the car into control but the hummer slams into Tommy again and this flips his car over.

Tommy's car flipped over 5 times before it landed on the hood and hit a brick building. Tommy head hit his window when it flipped and pass out. People were screaming to get an ambulance they crowded around the viper see the person that was in there. The hummer drove down the street before they got out.

Shay got out the hummer so did mark.

Shay: whoa!! Man did you see that, that was awesome!!

Mark: awesome? What the hell is wrong with you shay we could have killed him and you saying that's awesome!! This wasn't the plan (he yelled)

Shay: what?! He deserves this!! And I change the plan (he shouted)

Mark: not to fucking dies shay!! He might never see Jude or his child because of you!!(He screamed)

Shay: me last time I check we were in this together you helped me! (He screamed back)

Mark: yea but I didn't know we were going to kill him!! (He yelled)

Shay: yea he doesn't deserve Jude she's mine!! (he shouted)

Mark: what! She never wanted your ass in the first place shay why can't you get that through your fucking head man!!(He screamed)

Shay: well if I can't have her no one can!! (He shouted)

Mark: you're fucking sick man we just might murdered a person and you can think about is getting Jude (he Yelled)

Shay: we didn't kill him!! (He shouted)

Mark: MIGHT AS WELL DID YOU NOT SEE THAT CAR FLIP OVER 5 TIMES SHAY DID YOU? THEN IT FUCKING HIT A BRICK BULIDING TO TOP IT, SO I'M GUESSING WE KILLED HIM!!! (Mark was beyond angry he was furious)

Shay: man calm down no body knows that we did this so it doesn't matter.

Mark; you know what shay!! (He walks over to shay and punches him with all of his angry in shay's face; shay fell to the ground holding his jaw that might be broken.)

Mark: shay they will know who did this and I'm going to be the one to tell them!

Shay got up from the ground spit some blood out his mouth and looks at mark with fire in his eyes; mark gave him the same look.

Shay: tell them I dare you and see what happen! (he threatens mark)

Mark: what are you going to do kill me too (he yelled at shay)

Shay: maybe if I have to (he said in a calm tone)

Mark: you're crazy man way out your fucking mind!!! You need help for real. (He said in furious tone)

Shay waves his hand at mark: screw you mark I don't need you or anyone's help (he got into his hummer and drove away)

The ambulance came and mark looked where they people was at he ran over there to see Tommy. The people out the ambulance got Tommy the car and put him on a stretcher and he was bleeding everywhere his head, face, arms. They checked his pulse he still had one. One of the men shouted: he's still alive we got to get him to the hospital now everyone was happy he was a live but still sad that he didn't wake up, they lift the stretcher in to the ambulance and drove off to the hospital.

At the hospital……..they put Tommy into intensive care he was still unconscious but he was alive.

Back at G majors……….

Kwest was outside getting some air when he seen a blue viper flips over many times before it landed on the hood and then hit a building, Kwest eyes went wide he run over to the viper and sees its Tommy he gasps and put a hand on his mouth, more people started to come around to see what happen. Someone called 911 because the ambulance came quicker than Kwest thought. They got out the ambulance and took Tommy away. Kwest looks at the ambulance as it drove away he was so in shock he couldn't think or move. When he snaps out his trance he ran back to G majors.

Jude was in studio A with mason waiting Tommy to bring her poptarts, she got mad because she was hungry she was one month pregnant. She taps her foot on the floor waiting for Tommy. The studio door Jude thought it was Tommy.

Jude: where have you be-(she turn around see kwest)

Jude: oh kwest what's up? (He didn't answer, she got concern)

Jude: kwest you okay? (She looks at him he looked at the floor)

Kwest: there was an accident. (He said in a sad voice)

Jude: who was in an accident? Kwest? Who?

Kwest had tears in his eyes: Tommy (he said in a low voice)

Jude felt her heart break when she heard those words, tears came to her eyes.

Jude: what happen kwest? Where's the hospital? Is he ok?

Kwest: whoa calm down ok (Jude cried harder and fells to he floor but kwest catches her in his arms)

Jude: what happened (she sobs as more tears came to her eyes)

Kwest: i dont know all i was just getting some air when i seen Tommy's car flips over and then hit a building (She close her eyes to stop the tears but more came)

Jude sobs: what hospital is he at?

Kwest: memorial hospital.

Jude; can you take me to see him (she sniffs)

Kwest: sure (he holds her)

Jude: mas (mason walks over to her she walks into his arms he rubs her back comforting he kiss her on the forehead)

Kwest: come on guys (they walks out the studio into the parking lot and got into kwest's car and drive to the hospital)

At memorial hospital………….they walk in with tear stain faces. The lady at the front desk looks at them.

Lady: um can I help you?

Kwest: yea were here to see Tommy Quincy

Lady: ah yes Tommy Quincy he's in room 210 floor 3

Kwest: thank you (they all walk over to the elevator)

They elevator open they walk in, Jude leans on the wall and cry. Mason looked at her and took her into his arms.

Kwest push 3 on the elevator and the door closes.

Mason: shh its ok Tommy's ok (he rubs her back)

Jude sobs her voice cracking: how do you know?

Mason: I just do trust me (she looks at him and see sadness, sincere and tears. She let out a breath as more tears come out and hugs mason tighter, he does the same, he looks over at kwest and sees him with his head down. The elevator ding and they knew it was there stop the door open they walked off to find Tommy's room, when they found it Mason open the door they walks in and see Tommy unconscious with cuts all over his face, his head wrap from when his head hit his window the blood was come through the wrap, his right arm was in a cast with a sling, and his left leg was in a cast too. Jude couldn't believe what she saw, she bust through more tears.

Jude: he looks worst then I thought (she sobs more)

Mason: shh Jude it's ok.

Kwest doesn't say anything but look at his friend. Then a doctor comes through the door and sees the three of them. They turn around and see a lady doctor.

Jude: Dr. Askew?

Dr. Askew: yea, Jude I'm so sorry.

Jude nods sniffs and wipes her eyes. Mason looks at Jude and the doctor.

Mason: you guys know each other?

Jude: yea she's my doctor.

Mason: your doctor? (He said confused)

Jude: I'll tell you later ok.

Mason: ok

Jude: what all happen to Tommy?

Dr. Askew: well he's in a coma, a broken arm and leg and also lots of cut and bruises. And a very large gash on the side of his head that had 21 stitches to be exact.

Jude: 21(she shouted)

Mason: Jude calm down (he rubs her shoulders)

Jude toke a deep breath: ok are there anymore injuries?

Dr. Askew: yea, we don't know if I'll wake up, he hit his head hard on his window. That calls him to pass out into a coma.

Jude: what do you mean you don't know if he'll wake up (she raises her voice at Dr. Askew)

Dr. Askew: he might be in a coma for a long time weeks, months or maybe even years.

Jude eyes feel with tears again, she looks at Tommy and let her tears fall. She walks over to him grabs his hand the one that's not broken.

Jude: Tommy please wake up I love you I can't live without you, I need you (more tears fall)

Dr. Askew: well I'll leave you guys alone (she walks out the room)

Kwest who was just standing there motionless, he ran out the room all of a sudden. Jude looks up at mason.

Jude: I'll be right back (she walks out the room to see kwest leaning up against the wall in the waiting room)

Jude: hey you okay?

Kwest: no (he said not looking at her)

Jude: it's going to be ok kwest( she rubs his shoulders)

Kwest looks at her: no it's not ok Jude it far from ok Tommy can die!!(He shouted)

Jude: don't say that kwest he's going to make it I know Tommy's strong.

Kwest: and what if he doesn't make it huh? Jude?!!!(He screamed)

Jude flinch from his voice and took her hand off his shoulder: I don't know (she said looking down at the floor)

Kwest: yea you don't know Jude you just don't know (he voice cracks)

Jude looks at him and see tears in his eyes she walks over to him and hug him, he hugs her back but tighter. Kwest lets his tears fall freely down his face as he sobs into Jude's chest Jude rubs his back.

Jude: shh kwest it ok it ok. Let it out.

After a few minutes of crying kwest pulls from Jude.

Kwest: thanks I needed that.

Jude: I know, you wanna go back?

Kwest nods: yea (Jude takes his hand and the both walks back into the room)

Jude: hey.

Mason looks up: hey you okay kwest?

Kwest wipes his eyes: yea I'm okay.

Jude walks over to Tommy and sat down in a chair that was by his bed and then grabs his hand.

Jude: it's all my fault if I didn't ask him to get my stupid poptarts he wouldn't here in this hospital bed fighting for life, it's all my fault I'm so stupid. (She gets more tears in her eyes)

Mason walks over to Jude: it's not your fault ok and you're not stupid ok.

Jude looks mason and shakes her head: no mason it is (she gets up out her chair)

Mason: where are you going?

Jude: I'm calling everyone and tell them what happen I'll be back (she walks out the room and goes into hall way, she takes out her phone and calls Sadie.

Sadie: hey Jude.

Jude tears fall: Sadie….

Sadie: Jude what's wrong? Why are you crying?

Jude sobs: Tommy was in an accident.

Sadie: what! What happen?

Jude: he's in a coma and they don't know if he'll wake up (she cries harder)

Sadie: ok Jude calm down what hospital?

Jude: memorial hospital.

Sadie: ok do you want me to call everyone else.

Jude: yea.

Sadie: ok I'll call and then I'm on my way there k.

Jude: k thanks Sades.

Sadie: welcome I'll see you.

Jude: yea( she hung up, as more tears come down her face, she walks in the bathroom look into the mirror and see a scared broken girl, she runs the water and splash some on her face. She turns it off and dries her hands the she went back into Tommy's room)

Mason: what happen? (He asked when she walks back into the room)

Jude: I call Sadie she said she'll call everyone (she sat back down and looks at Tommy's face, it was silent the only noise was Tommy's heart monitor)

Sadie called everyone speed, Darius, Kyle, Wally and Kat and Jamie.

Speed walks into the room with Kyle and Wally behind. Speed was the first to talk.

Speed: dude what happen what happen to his face?

Jude looks at speed: he was in an accident speed.

Kyle: is he going to wake up soon?

Jude: no Kyle the doctors don't know yet, he might not wake up. He's in coma.

Then someone else came through the door which was Sadie, Kat and Jamie.

Jude jump out her chair: Sadie (she ran into sister's arms)

Sadie: I'm here Jude (she hugs her sister)

Kat: omg Jude I'm so sorry about what happen (she walks over to her)

Jude: me too and I'm sorry I haven't been hanging with you guys either I've been busy, you know.

Kat: it's ok Jude we understand, right Jamie?

Jamie: yea (he lied he never liked Tommy because he took Jude from him)

Kat: so how have you been you know before the accident?

Jude: great, happy Tommy's great I love him (she smiles)

Kat: you do?( she smiles)

Jude: yea I do (Jamie snorted, no heard him but Kat she hit him)

Kat: so do you guys know what happen?

Jude: no Kwest told me but he said that he just seen them take Tommy away.

Kat looks at Tommy: he looks awful.

Jude: I know I wish he wake up soon...

Kat: they don't know when he wakes up?

Jude shakes her head no: nope they said he hit his head pretty head on his window.

Kat: so that's why his head is wrap up and bleeding.

Jude nods: yea (she looks down at the floor she can feel tears coming)

Kat: hey it's going to be ok Jude.

Sadie: Kat's right Jude Tommy is going to make it.

Jude: I hope so (she said as Sadie holds her)


	22. Haley

Darius came running into the room; Jude looks up and sees Darius. He walks over to her.

Darius: what happen? Sadie just told me to come to the hospital as quick as possible (he said in a panicky voice)

Jude: Tommy was in an accident, kwest say he seen his car flip over like 5 times. Now he's in a coma (She says as more tears come)

Darius sighs and put a hand on her shoulder: it going to be okay. (He said not believing himself)

Jude: yea everyone's saying that today(she mumble)Darius walks over to Tommy so he can get a good look at him, he sighs and closed his eyes to stop the threatening tears that were about to fall.

After a few minutes pass darius spoke...

Darius spoke softly: I remember when I first met Tommy, I thought he just was like the other guys Jude dated but he proved me wrong he's a good kid and producer so young he don't deserve this none of it the crash, the coma none of it. His was the one that made Jude truly happy and now he's fighting for his life. (He opens his eyes, a tear escapes his eye he quickly wipes it away so no one would see but they did, Mason walks over to Darius and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.)

A few hours of silence……..Sadie spoke up.

Sadie looks her watch: Jude it's late we should go you need to get some rest.

Jude: NO!! I'm not leaving I'm staying you can leave if you want but I'm not.( she shouted not taking her eyes off of tommy)

Sadie sighs: I know I'm sorry hang in there little sis (she kisses Jude on the forehead and leaves)

Speed yarns: yea, dude we need to go to.

Kyle: yea but we'll see you tomorrow?

Jude: yea, sure (she said blankly)

SME leaves, so does Kwest he didn't say anything he just left. Jamie was standing up against the wall Kat was next to him.

Kat: Jude we're going to go too okay it's really late.

Jude: yea leave bye (she waves her hand at Kat)

Kat sighs and grabs Jamie hand and they leave the room too.

Later that night……….. Jude and mason was the only ones in Tommy's room.

Mason looks over at Jude who was just staring at Tommy's face, he sighs he knew Jude didn't deserve this, he wish he could take her pain away and make her fill better.

Mason: Jude (he said softly)

Jude lifts her head up looking tired as ever: yea mas.

Mason: you okay?

Jude laughs bitterly: yea I'm great perfect actually I just love sitting in hospitals watching and waiting for my boyfriend to wake up. (She said in sarcasm)

Mason sighs again and runs his hand through his light brownish hair: I'm sorry Jude but I know how you feel ok I'd been there here in your predicament.

Jude: yea how? Mason do you really know how I feel huh? Really because I really want to know!!(She said angrily)

Mason: you think I don't know how you're feeling right know because I do! I'd had to got with this with my baby sister she was only 7 she had cancer yea she didn't make it but she put up one hell of a fight, so don't tell me how am feeling Jude ok don't!(he shouted)(she was shock and surprise at Mason's confession, she felt bad for telling him off like that)

Jude softly: I'm sorry mas I didn't know. (She whisper)

Mason put his head in his hands: yea no one did but its okay.

Jude: what's her name? (Jude ask after a few minutes of silence)

Mason lifts his head out his hands and Jude seen the tears that fell: Haley, she was so beautiful I miss her so much we always had fun together we always hang out I was 15 at the time, she was always happy, joyful, playful always smiling( mason smiles at a memory of her) she was diagnose with cancer a week after her 7th birthday I was so mad, the doctors say that cancer had snuck up on her and she didn't show any sighs that she had it they tried their best to help her but it was to late its had all ready spread and they could stop it, her last words was I love you mas mas.( by the time he was finish he was sobbing, Jude never seen him like this, she got up and hugs him, he hugs her back sobbing worst, Jude got worried she never seen mason like this she rubs his back so he can calm down Jude whisper calming words in mason's ear until he calm down)

A few minutes later Mason was calm, he was just sniffing and silent tears came down his face. Jude just holds him.

Jude: you okay (she asked him still hugging him)

Mason just nods and sniffs again; he pulls away and looks at Jude with red puffy eyes.

Mason: thanks (he said softly)

Jude smiles: you're welcome; I'll always be here for you mas remember that k?

Mason: yea. (She walks back over to her seat by Tommy)

Jude sighs as she grabs his hand: please wake up Quincy I need you. (She lies back in her chair still holding Tommy's hand she closes her eyes)

Mason was wide a wake he stay awake for a while, he sees jude shiver in her sleep he takes his jacket off he up and put it on Jude then he sat back down in his chair. An hour past mason finally gave up and went to sleep.

The next morning…………mason wakes up from someone coming into the room; he lifts his head from the chair he winced from the pain that went through it. He rubs his neck trying to get the cramp out his neck. A doctor walks up to Tommy's bed the doctors writes something down on her clipboard. She sees mason looking at her rubbing his neck. Mason already knew the doctor it was Dr. askew.

Dr. Askew: I'm sorry to wake you.

Mason: naw its ok, so how is he? (Mason said referring to Tommy)

Dr. Askew shakes her head: he's ok but we're not so sure if he'll wake up.

Mason: what will happen if he does?

Dr. Askew: a lot of things one he'll be either be memory loss we're not very sure. (She walks over to Tommy's heart monitor she times it with her watch and then writes something down on her clipboard)

Mason: is it possible for Tommy to walk up with no damage?

Dr. Askew: I'd doubt it, he hit his window really hard, plus we did some test and it's not looking so good he damage a few cell membranes but we don't know if he lost any memory until he wakes up. And when and if he does we'll know and tell you.

Mason: yea thanks(she nods and walks over to a cabinet she gets a band aid wrap, a few cotton balls and some medicine ointment, she walks back over to Tommy she put the things on her table she grabs a pair of gloves out her pocket, puts them on. She turns at mason.)

Dr. Askew: I'm about to redo his wrap do you want to stay but I warm you it's not a pretty sight.

Mason gets out his seat: yea, I'll leave let me wake up Jude first.

Dr. Askew: sure(mason walks over to Jude who's in a ball sleep, he smiles and shakes her awake, she stirs and open her eyes then she groans)

Mason: Jude come on.

Jude groans again: what? What's going on? (She asked sleepily)

Mason: nothing, it time to wake up.

Jude sitting up and stretches she turns her head and see Dr. Askew, she jumps out her chair walks over to her.

Jude: is he going to be okay?

Dr. Askew: yea, but we're not sure if he'll wake up soon.

Jude hung her head down, mason goes over to her.

Mason: Jude come on.

Jude: where are we going?

Mason: just out, she has to change Tommy's wrap.

Jude: oh ok (he grabs her hand and they walks out the room)

Mason: want some coffee? (He asked when they walked out the room)

Jude: no, how about some orange juice?

Mason looks at her weird: since when does Jude Harrison turn down coffee?

Jude: since a lot things (she whispers to herself)

Mason: what?

Jude: nothing, lets just get that juice k?

Mason: ok sure (they walks out the intensive care into hospitality (kitchen).

Dr. Askew unwraps Tommy's brand aid; there was a very large very thick gash on the side of Tommy's head with 21 stitches in it, blood starts to come out; she grabs a cotton ball dab at his head until the blood stop when it stop she put the ointment on it. She gently wraps Tommy's head back up with a new fresh wrap. She takes off her gloves and put the items back in there place.

Mason and Jude sat down at a table drinking juice and coffee. Jude really didn't like drinking juice, but she had too. All of a sudden her belly starts to rumble. Mason looks at her and smiles.

Mason: hungry I see.

Jude: yes, can we go get something to eat and come back here.

Mason: sure (she smiles and gets up; mason does the same they leave the kitchen then the hospital they went to McDonald's)

At McDonald's………..they went through the drive through.

Speaker: welcome to McDonald's can I take your order?

Mason: yes, I'll have a number 3(he turns to Jude) Jude?

Jude: um I want a number 12, a number 2 and a number 7. (Mason looks at her)

Mason: whoa that's a lot don't you think?

Jude: no.

Speaker: ok that's $15.89 anything else?

Mason: no that's it.

Speaker: ok Drive up to the next window.

Mason: ok (he drive to the next window a lady was standing there by the cash register)

Lady: $15.89

Mason got out his wallet and pulls out a $20, he hands it to the lady.

Mason: keep the change.

Lady nods at him and grabs the bag with all the food in it. She hangs it to him out her window, Mason grabs it.

Lady: have a nice day.( she gives him a friendly smile)

Mason: you too (he drives away back to the hospital)

At the hospital……………….Jude and mason walks back into the kitchen and begins to eat. Mason thought of something that happen yesterday and decided to ask Jude about it.

Mason: hey Jude?

Jude looks up from her food: yea mas?

Mason: what did you mean when you said that Dr. Askew was your Doctor?

Jude nearly choke, her eyes got wide she swallows her food and got ready to tell Mason the truth.


	23. You're having a baby?

Jude takes a sip out her orange juice: umm about that( she looks down at her food) you might think less of me.

Mason: what? Why would I think less of you, you're my best friend in the world I would never think less of you.

Jude frowns and sighs, she tries to speak but nothing came out. How was she going to tell her best friend that she was pregnant with boyfriend/producer who was fighting for his life. She took a deep breath and spoke.

Jude: uhh well I'm...pregnant(she muttered)

Mason: what? Jude I can't hear you speak up.

Jude closes her eyes: I'm pregnant( she said a little louder, loud enough for mason to hear)

Mason sat there for second then his face broke out in a huge smiled. Jude waited for mason to scream or yell at her but she heard nothing, so she open her eyes and seen mason with a big smile on his face.

Mason: OMG JUDE!!!! you're having a baby?!?( He said really loud, people who was in the kitchen looked at them, Jude blushed and covered mason's mouth that kept on talking)

Jude: shh!!! you want the whole world to know(she said a hiss tone)

Mason: sorry, but this is huge you're going to have a baby.(he smiled)

Jude smiled: I know but...

Mason smiled faded: what?

Jude eyes clouded with tears: Tommy.

Mason: what? Wait do he know that he's going a be a dad? Its his right?

Jude: yes and yes, I just...I'm so scared of what's going to happen to him. I wish he'd wake up.(She said as her tears started to pour out her eyes)

Mason: oh Jude its going to be okay( he took her into his arms)

Jude sobbed into mason shirt, he rubs her back whispering comforting words in her ear. After a few minutes Jude stop sobbing but was still crying and a few sniffs here and there. Mason kept on rubbing her back and telling her its okay.

Mason: you okay?

Jude wipes her eyes and pull away from mason. Her eyes were puffy and red. Mason frown wishing he could make her feel better.

Jude: I'm okay(she said in soft tone)

Mason: eat Jude( he told her because she was just sitting there looking at the floor)

Jude looks at her pancakes, eggs and sausage. She suddenly got sick, she jump up and ran to a nearest bathroom when she got there she empty her stomach.out. Mason seen her jump up and took off running, he got her and followed her, she left the door open she didn't care, all she wanted to do was get to a toilet. When mason got there he seen Jude over a toilet looking pale and sick, he walks over to her Jude looks at him and throws back up again, mason holds her hair back. Jude got up flushes the toilet, goes over to the sink and rinses her mouth out. Her and mason walks out the restroom and goes back into the kitchen, they threw their food away went back into Tommy's room. Jude sat down by Tommy's bed. Jude sighs as Tommy sleeps. The door opens and came in sadie, kwest and Darius. Sadie had a teddy bear it had a shirt on saying get well soon. They walk over to Tommy's bed.

Sadie: hey( she said to Jude)

Jude: hey( Jude replied never taking her eyes out of Tommy)

Sadie: you okay?

Jude laughs bitterly : yea, Sadie I'm great I just love watching Tommy fight for his life, how do you think I feel?( She said in angry/ sarcastically voice)

Sadie sighs and goes over to juked: I'm sorry Jude( she put a hand on Jude's shoulder)

Jude closes her eyes and shrugs Sadie hand off her shoulder: well sorry isn't going to help Sadie is it?( She turn and looks at Sadie with sadness in her eyes)

Sadie: I...Jude I sorry okay I know that won't make up for what happen to Tommy but you pushing me isn't helping either, I trying okay Jude don't push me away.( Jude looked at her and seen tears and sadness also, Jude can tell that she really hurt Sadie, Jude frowns and shakes her head)

Jude: I'm sorry Sadie I...I'm just scared you know( her voice cracked)

Sadie: oh Jude I know you're scared I am too( she pulls Jude into a hug, Jude holds Sadie like there's no tomorrow)

The door open everybody turned to the door and seen Dr. Askew holding a clipboard. Darius walks over to her.

Darius: is he going to wake up soon?

Dr. Askew: um well I have good news and bad news.

Darius: good news what's the good news?( Jude walks over to them)

Dr. Askew: that there's a operation that can help Tommy wake up sooner.

Jude: and the bad news?

Dr. Askew looks at her clipboard and then back at Jude: he can...

_**HEY EVERYONE I'M SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING I JUST GOT MY COMPUTER FIX AND I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK, BUT I WROTE AND THEN I'M POSTING ON YOU CAME BACK. SORRY AGAIN. AND SORRY FOR A REALLY SHORT POST I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND FORGIVE ME. LATER!!!**_


	24. A 40 Percent Chance Of Living?

Dr. Askew looked at Jude: he can die.( She said looking sympathetic to Jude and the others)

Jude gasps, she felt like the wind was kick out of her. Tommy can die was all she could think. She grabs a chair that was by her to stop her from falling over from the very shocking and painfully news. She closes her eyes with her head to the floor. Sadie walks over to her.

Sadie: Jude...( She tried to make Jude look at her, but Jude just move from Sadie and open her eyes and left the room, Sadie tried to follow her but mason put a hand on her shoulder stopping her from following Jude. Sadie looks at mason and nods knowing Jude needs time by herself)

Jude walks slowly down the hospital until she was at the elevator. She step in and leans on the wall as the doors close. Jude broke down crying, she falls to the floor with her head in her lap crying her eyes out, sobbing hard. She couldn't place her mind on Tommy dying it was just unreal. It just seem like her and Tommy got together and then he's in the hospital on his death bed. She put her hand to her head feeling a headache coming on. A ding made her look up and she see that its her stop to get off; she wipes her eyes and sniffs as she raises herself from the floor. The metal doors open and in came in a older couple in the 30's. Jude looked up at them and see them smiling and holding hands she sighs and walks off the elevator she walks through the lobby and out the front doors.

Back with Dr. Askew...Sadie runs a hand through her blonde long curls and look up at the doctor.

Sadie: um doctor is that the only way for Tom to get better?( She said hoping she say no)

Dr. Askew: no we can always wait until he wake up but that'll be a long time for that to happen because Tommy isn't in a good shape to wait the operation needs to be done or Tommy will die.

Kwest jumped in: Wait? What? first you say if he go in the operation he'll maybe live or die but if he doesn't he'll still die. To me it sounds like Tommy don't have a chance at living then. With or with out the operation.( He told Dr. Askew in a firm tone)

Dr. Askew didn't say anything because it was all true. Kwest took her silent as his answer. Darius spoke up.

Darius: is that true?

Dr. Askew: yes it is, look I know that it's a big risk a really big risk but it's the only way to see if he wake up and get better.

Sadie: how much of a chance does Tommy has to live?

Dr. Askew: an guess would be 40 percent chance of him living.

Sadie: 40 percent chance out of living! Are you kidding me!( She yelled, Kwest went over to her and put a calming hand on her shoulder. She looked at kwest and sighs he open his arms for her she walks into his open arms and hugs him crying softly, he hugs her back while rubbing her hair. Sadie put her head into Kwest's neck. Kwest sighs at the pain that the girl that's in his arms was going through.)

Mason: Dr. Askew( she looks up) can we think about this operation before our decision.

Dr. Askew nods: of course.

Mason: how long do we have to think about it?

Dr. Askew: a week is the latest.( Mason nods and she leaves the room)

Jude walked down the street with silent tears coming down her face. She couldn't believe Tommy could die. She shakes her head trying to get that horrible thought out her mind. She didn't know where she was going she just went where her legs took her; she came to a stop and ended up at Kat's house. She walks up to the door and knocks. A few muffed sounds came from behind the door then someone came to the door which was Jamie who was only in some boxers. Jamie seen Jude a his door looking like she'd been crying, her eyes was bloodshot and very puffy.

Jamie: Jude...( He said in a softy slight confused tone)

Jude looked at Jamie and broke down crying, he catches her before she hit the ground. He took her inside. They walked to the couch and sat down; he took Jude in his arms who was sobbing and crying loudly Jamie got a little scared and called Kat.

Jamie: Kat!(he yelled, Kat came out the kitchen door with a bottle of water in her hand)

Kat : what? Why are you yelling?!?( She walked around the couch and seen Jude crying her eyes out, Kat rushes over to Jude)

Kat : Jude what's wrong?

Jude choke on a sob: To...Tom...Tommy.( That was the only thing she could say threw her sobs and cries)

Kat : Tommy? What happen what's wrong with Tommy?

Jude closes her eyes: he...he...could die.( She buried her head into Jamie's chest and let out another cry)

Kat looks at Jude then at Jamie: James could you give us some privacy.( Jamie nods but Jude spoke up)

Jude: no I want you both here( she said with her eyes closed)

Kat: okay, you want to talk about it?( She said rubbing Jude's back)

Jude shakes her head: no I just need you guys.( She sniffs)

Kat : okay we're here ok Jude?( She nods as she drifts into a restless nap while laying on Jamie's chest)

Jamie looks at Jude and frowns, he get caught up in some thoughts: Man Jude's going through a lot, I wish I could make her feel better but now I think nothing could fix this but Quincy waking up.

Kat: Jamie!( She said snapping Jamie out of his thoughts)

Jamie: huh?( He said looking confused)

Kat : I said what are we going to do?( She told Jamie who was looking at Jude while she sleep, she knew he wasn't over Jude but she thought that she could make him forget about her but seeing him look at her like that makes her think twice.)

Jamie sighs: its nothing we can do but be here for her, the only one that can make her feel better is Tommy waking up but other than that we just take care of her while she as fragile as this.( He pulled Jude from his chest gently and picked her up and walked into Kat's room.)

In Kat's room...Jamie put Jude onto Kat's bed, he looked at her and sighs he pushes a few pieces of her hair that fell on her angelic face. He bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead and then walked out the room but left the door open.

Sadie and kwest let each other go and Sadie wiped her eyes and smiled at kwest, he smiled back.

Sadie: thanks( she said to kwest softly)

kwest: anytime( he rubs her cheek and stared at her for a minute then her cell rang, messing up their moment)

Sadie groans and looked at her cell ringing. "_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world, life is plastic its fantastic, you can brush my hair, undress me anywhere, imagination life is your creation._"she blushes and answered it.

Sadie: hello?

?: Sadie its Kat.

Sadie: kat um what's up?( She asked confused on why she was calling her)

Kat : Jude's here.

Sadie: she is! Thank god. What happen?

Kat sighs and run a hand through her hair: she can to my house in tears crying her eyes out. She told me Tommy can die, is that true?

Sadie looks down at the floor: yea, it is. Where is she now?

Ka : she's asleep in my room I guess all that crying made her tired.

Sadie: yea, did anything else happen?

Kat : no, she just told us about Tommy and then she fell asleep.

Sadie: okay, we're on our way.

Kat : ok, see you when you get here.

Sadie: yea and Kat?

Kat : yea?

Sadie: thanks.( She said sincerely)

Kat : you're welcome, bye Sadie.( She hangs up, Sadie does the same)

Mason: what did Kat want?

Sadie: Jude is ove

r there, kat said she came over her house crying her eyes out about Tom and now she's sleep, which is good she needs some rest.

Mason: okay, I'm coming with you.( He said walking over to her by the door)

Sadie: okay. D, kwest you guys staying?

Darius: no I should get going, I'll see you guys tomorrow.( He told the group leaving the room as he said it)

Sadie: ok, kwest? What about you?

Kwest: I'm staying, but I'll call you later and see how Jude is doing okay?

Sadie: yea okay, come on Mason. Bye kwest.

Kwest: bye( they leave the room, kwest sighs and walks over to Tommy's bed and sat down in the chair)

Kwest took a deep breath and started talking: Hey T, um( he scratches her neck not knowing what to say) come on man wake up we need you, Jude needs you. Don't leave her like this man especially when she's carrying your child T.( He sighs again) I don't know if you can hear me but I hope you can because most of all I need you, you're my best friend every since you came a producer man. I lost one friend I don't need to lose another, just think about Jude; don't leave her man I don't she can handle it even if she's stubborn as hell like you, hold on more okay T. I know you want to see you son or daughter, don't let your child grow up with out a father like I did. yea I got a girl pregnant, she was my first real girlfriend at that, we were 16 and thought we were in love. We were each others first and she got pregnant. She told me, I was so scared I stop hanging with her, I stop answering her calls and started avoiding her. I ask my parents if I can trade schools and they did and after that I never heard from her again( Kwest wipes his tears away before taking in another breath) don't be like me Tommy, don't leave your unborn like I did and I regretted everyday until this day. So wake your stubborn ass up Quincy.( Kwest shakes his head and looked at the clock on the wall seeing its late and he had to work in the morning)

Kwest sighs and got up from his seat : hope you wake up soon Tom.( He walks over to the door, he looks at Tommy and leaves. What Kwest didn't know that Tommy heard everything he told him)

With Sadie and Mason getting Jude from Kat's house...

Sadie and Mason got out of her car, walks up the stairs to Kat's house and knocks. A minute passes and Kat comes to the door. She let Sadie and mason come in.

Sadie: where is she?

Kat : in my room( she walks towards her bedroom, they follow. They walked in to see Jude curled in a ball sleep with a frown on her face. Sadie sighs and walks over to her, she could see the tears that Jude cried dried on her cheeks.)

Sadie: I don't want to wake her.( She just wanted Jude to sleep, she knew how tired Jude was)

Mason: I'll carry her to the car.( He walks over to Jude and picks her up, Jude stirs but doesn't wake up she just pushes her head deeper into Mason chest)

Sadie: thanks mason.( He nods and nods to kat also then leaves the room, Sadie looked at Kat and said thank you again and told her bye)

Outside...Mason lay Jude down in the back seat, Jude curled back into her ball asleep. Sadie and Mason got up in the front and drove home. Sadie parked the car on the sideway and got out mason did the same and got Jude out . Sadie unlocked the front doors of the their house. Mason walked in and went upstairs to Jude's room. He open the door and walked over to her bed and place her down . He looked at and frowned he knew that Jude didn't deserve this. He pulled her covers over her and then kiss her forehead. When he was about the leave the room Jude grabs his hand stopping him. He turned around to see Jude eyes closed.

Jude: don't go please, I don't want to be alone( she whispered)

Mason nods: sure( he walks back over to her bed and laid down next to her wrapping his arms around her, Jude put her head on his chest falling back to sleep, mason smiled and closed his eyes.) Downstairs where was in the kitchen drinking some water. She sighs and took a sip out her water then she put it down back on the table. It had been a long day at the hospital for her and Jude, hearing that Tommy could die did a number on her and Jude. She thought about how Kwest took her into his arms and held her as she cry, she smiled at that thought. As she took another drink out her water she wondered what Mason was doing. She swallows her water and put her glass down back on the table and went upstairs to Jude's room. When she got there she open the door to see mason holding Jude who was in a tight ball sleeping on Mason's chest; she smiled and grabs the blanket that was on Jude and put it over the both of them. Sadie kisses Jude on her temple and then she left the room, went into her room and went to bed.

The next morning...Jude woke up from the sun shining in her face, she winced. She felt someone move under her, she looks up and see Mason rubbing his eye. All the memories came flooding back into her head from yesterday, she sighs. Mason knew why she sighed. He pulled her closer and rubbed her back.

Mason: its going to be okay.

Jude shakes her head as a few tears came out her blue eyes, she quickly wiped them away and got out the bed and went straight into her bathroom closing the door behind her. Mason sighs also and gets out the bed and stretches. He went over to the door and knocks.

Mason: Jude its okay...please come out.( He heard a soft 'no' and a sob, he tried to open the door but he found it locked. he knocked again and again but Jude didn't open the door. Mason sighs and he turned away from the door but something caught his eye that was on Jude dresser it was a bobby pin and a sliver metal nail filer. He grinned and grabbed it, he bends one of the wire making it look like the letter L. He turns back to the door and place the bobby pin in then he stuck in the nail filer and then he turn it until the lock click when it did he smiled and open the door. He was walked in Jude looked up and seen him confused on how he got in. Mason looked at Jude she was sitting on the floor with tears down her cheeks with red big puffy eyes, he sat down by her on the floor Jude put her head on mason's shoulder; he put his arms around her pulling her closer to him. Jude spoke.

Jude: how did you get in?

Mason: I picked the lock.

Jude: with what?( She lifted her head from his shoulder looking at him)

Mason lifts the bobby pin and nail filer up, she nods and places her head back where it was.

Mason: you know its going to be okay right( he told her rubbing her shoulders)

Jude removed her head again and looked at mason: do I mas? Really do I?!? please tell me!( She shouted) because for what I know Tommy isn't going to make it!

Mason: Jude don't say that!

Jude: why?!? its true! Why lie about it huh? Why give me false hope huh!?!( She got up from the floor and walked out the bathroom into her room, she walked over to her closet and got out some jeans. She went over to her dresser and got out a black long sleeve shirt and a bra and panties. Mason walked out the bathroom.

Mason: what are you doing?

Jude: I'm leaving I need some air.( She said walking out the her room, mason sighs and fell on Jude's bed)

Jude walked downstairs to the other bathroom next the kitchen. She walked in and closed the door, she look at self in the mirror and groans at what she sees red eyes, make up down her cheeks. She shakes her head and put her clothes on the toilet and begins to undress. When she was done she got into the shower and turn on the hot water. Jude sighs at the feeling of the hot water relaxing her muscles. As Jude was washing up she suddenly got hit with inspiration for a song for Tommy. 20 minutes later Jude got out of the shower, dried off and put on her clothes. She grabs a the comb that was sitting on the sink and began to comb her hair, then she put it in a messy bun.

She left the bathroom going back to her room in her bathroom. When she got there Mason wasn't there she sighed in relief, she brushed her teeth and did her make up. She went back into the room putting on her black converses and then she grabbed her leather jacket that was on her chair in the corner of her room. She then went over to her dresser and grab her cell and keys and then she left the room.

Downstairs in the kitchen she seen Mason and Sadie drinking coffee and looking at a tabloid. She took a deep breath and walked the rest of the way to the kitchen. The sound of foot steps made them look up and seen Jude. Sadie spoke first.

Sadie: where are you going?

Jude: out, I just need some air Sades.

Sadie was about to protest but Mason stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

Mason: let her go Sadie, she needs some time to herself. You know what she's been through.( Sadie nods sadly)

Sadie: okay, but if anything happens call me okay Jude?

Jude: k, I'll see you guys later.

Mason + Sadie: bye( Jude leaves the kitchen)

Jude left the house and began to walk down the street, she was going to go visit Tommy but start she needed to go to G majors. She the whole way there it really wasn't a long walk. She got there and went straight to studio A. Jude gasps at memories she got from the room. She shakes her head and sat down on the couch but she grabs the paper and pen that was on the soundboard and began to write the lyrics that had been in her head all morning. About 30 minutes later she had a song, she smiled a true smile for once every since Tommy's accident she didn't want to smile. She threw the pen on the couch and folded the paper up and put it in her pocket. She stood up and walked into the sound board getting the Gibson guitar that was up against the wall, she grabbed it and put it in the case that was right by it. She places the guitar case on her back around her shoulder. Then leaves the studio out of G majors on her way to Memorial Hospital.

At Memorial Hospital...Jude walks into the lobby and went straight to the elevator and push 2. On the second floor Jude walk around until she found Tommy's room. She took another deep breath before going in. She seen Tommy still the same as yesterday. She went over to the bed took the guitar off her shoulder and sat it down by her on the floor she also sat down just sat there looking at Tommy's face.

Jude: hey Quincy, guess what I wrote a song. Its about you want to hear it? Okay there it is. It's called How do I.( She open the guitar case and took the guitar open and sat it on her lap. She reaches into her pocket taking out her new song. She closes her eyes before playing softly on the cords, she open her mouth and started to sing:)

Jude singing:

_**How do I get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be  
Oh I, I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul**_

_**If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life  
And**_ _**tell me now**_

_**How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live**_

Jude open her eyes and let the tears that build up out. Down her cheeks good thing she wore water proof make up today. She started to pick up the pace in the next verse.

_**Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me  
And I, oh Baby, I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life  
And tell me now**_

_**How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live **_

As Jude plays she think of all the time she spent with Tommy at the studio and at home. Their home. She high all the notes perfectly still think about her and Tommy.

_**Please tell me baby  
How do I go on**_

_**If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby don't you know that you're everything good in my life  
And tell me now **_

_**How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live**_

_**How do I live without you  
How do I live without you baby  
How do I live... **_

Jude finish the last note and her guitar with her, she open her eyes and take a deep breath and look at Tommy.

?: That was amazing Jude.( A familiar voice she really didn't want to hear at the moment. Jude turn around looking at the person she really didn't feel like dealing with.)

Jude spoke: what the hell are you doing here?!?( She asked that person harshly)

That person smiled: is that anyway to talk your friend?

_**HEY GUYS SO SORRY I WASN'T POSTING I DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO WRITE ABOUT. HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND AND I HOPE YA'LL LIKE THIS CHAPTER I WROTE HARD AND LONG ON IT. I'M STARTING TO WRITE FOR YOU CAME BACK SO LOOK UP THAT ONE. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE YOU GUYS OPINIONS, YOU GUYS ROCK. LATER!!!!**_


	25. The Love Triangle!

The person who was by the door was shay. Jude rolls her eyes and turns to shay.

Shay : Hey Shorty.( He grins at her)

Jude: What are you doing here?( She asked him in very nastily tone)

Shay ignored her tone: I came to make sure you were okay. Uncle D said you were a wreck.( He told her walking over to her by Tommy's bed)

Jude took a step back trying to get away from him: Well I will be fine once you leave!

Shay smiles at her: Come on shorty!( He steps up to her and puts his hands on her waist)

Jude: Shay stop!( She shouted at him, trying to wriggle loose)

Shay : Stop fighting it!( He said to her firmly pushing her into the wall)

Jude: Shay! I'm pregnant!( She said in a worried tone that he might hurt her baby)

Shay : I won't hurt you!( He leans in trying to kiss her but Jude turned her head and pushes shay off her as hard as she can making him crash into a table by Tommy's bed)

Jude looked at Shay shocked that she had that much strength to make him fall to the fall like that, shay also had a shocked face on too. Dr. Askew comes in after hearing the commotion and sees the situation.

Dr. Askew: Excuse me! What's going on in here?( She said looking at Jude who had a shocked and uncomfortable expression on and sees shay on the floor)

Shay got up from the floor: None of your business Doc! Could you leave?

Dr. Askew: If there is something that deals with my patient is my business. Leave Now!( She pointed to the door, shay looked at her. She gave him a look that said ' you don't want to mess with me')

Shay huffed took a last look at Jude who didn't return one back and leaves. Dr. Askew sighs and turns to Jude.

Dr. Askew: Are you okay sweetie? Did he hurt you?( She said looking over her)

Jude shakes her head: No I'd pushed him off of me.

Dr. Askew: That's why he was on the floor?

Jude: Yea. I'm surprise I had enough energy to do that( They shared a laugh and Dr. Askew started to clean up what shay knocked down, Jude goes over to help)

Dr. Askew looked at her: Oh no! You go sit down and rest. I got this.( Jude gives her a small smile and went over to Tommy bed and grabs his hand)

Jude: Tommy please wake up.( She sighs as her leans back into her chair)

Outside...Shay walks out the hospital pissed and gets into a black car. He slams the door.

?: Did you get what you wanted?

Shay looks over at that person and glares: Does it look like it?( He snaps at that person)

?: Hey! Don't snap off on me! I'm here to help remember!

Shay : You didn't help catch me when she pushed me to the floor. Now did you?

?: Wait! you let her push you down.( That person started cracking up laughing)

Shay rolled his eyes: Ha ha. Just drive.( The driver laughs some more before pulling off the sidewalk)

Later...Jamie walks in to Jude holding Tommy hand.

Jamie spoke up: Hey.

Jude looked up: Hey.

Jamie: So how are you holding up?( He walks closer to the bed)

Jude: The best I can.( She sniffs)

Jamie: Everything going to be alright Jude.( He rubs her shoulders)

Jude: I hope so.( There was silence before Jude spoke)

Jude: But at least if Tommy never wake up. I'll have you right?( She said looking into his eyes)

Jaime was a little confused at her outburst :...Right...( He agreed, Jude walked over to him.)

Jude: He might never wake up!( Her voice hard)

Jamie: Jude-( He started to say but was cut off)

Jude soften her face: I'll always have you.( She said inches away from his face, Jamie looks a little scared at the way Jude's acting. Then all of a sudden she kisses him)

Jamie pushes her off of him: What are you doing Jude?!?( He shouted at her)

Jude had tears in her eyes: He's never going to wake up Jamie. And I need you right now. So please don't push me away.( She said to him pleading leaning in for another kiss)

Jamie back away: No! Jude this is wrong. Sorry I gotta go.( He walks toward the door not looking back at Jude and left the room leaving Jude to cry alone in Tommy's room)

_**HEY GUYS, SORRY FOR THE VERY SHORT CHAPTER AND DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE LITTLE JADENESS, JUDE'S JUST VULNERABLE RIGHT NOW. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW.**_ _**THANKS!**_


	26. Who Are You?

Jude was at G majors the next morning. She was still upset about Shay and Jamie. She couldn't believe she kissed him. She cheated on Tommy but she didn't mean too, she just needed someone to comfort her. She sat in studio A on the couch with her guitar in her hands. She thought she could maybe write a song about yesterday. She starts to play her Gibson and then she just started singing what was in her head.

Jude singing:_** Love hurts, love scars,  
Love wounds, and marks,  
Any heart, not tough,  
Or strong, enough  
To take a lot of pain,  
Take a lot of pain  
Love is like a cloud  
Holds a lot of rain  
Love hurts, ooh ooh love hurts**_

_**I'm young, I know,  
But even so  
I know a thing, or two  
I learned, from you  
I really learned a lot,  
Really learned a lot  
Love is like a flame  
It burns you when it's hot  
Love hurts, ooh ooh love hurts**_

_**Some fools think of happiness  
Blissfulness, togetherness  
Some fools fool themselves I guess  
They're not foolin' me**_

_**I know it isn't true,  
I know it isn't true  
Love is just a lie,  
Made to make you blue  
Love hurts, ooh,ooh love hurts  
Ooh,ooh love hurts**_

_**I know it isn't true,  
I know it isn't true  
Love is just a lie,  
Made to make you blue  
Love hurts, ooh ooh love hurts  
Ooh ooh love hurts  
Ooh ooh...**_

Jude stop singing from someone clapping their hands, she turned around and seen Mason standing there. She smiled and placed her gilson on the floor leaning on the couch.

Jude: Hey.

Mason: Hey.( He walked over to her) Great song. What inspired it?

Jude sighs: A lot of things. A lot of disturbing things.( She looks at the floor)

Mason sat down by her: What kind of disturbing things?

Jude looked back up at Mason: Well I kinda kissed Jamie.( She muttered)

Mason: What?!? Jude are you insane? Why the hell were you kissing Jamie?

Jude shakes her head: I don't know Mas I just did. I just wanted to feel some comfort and safely like how I feel with Tommy, but all I did was create a disaster. And maybe messed up my friendship with Jamie.( She felt tears cloud her eyes)

Mason put a arm around her pulling her close, she leaned her head on his chest. He rubbed her back soothing.

Mason: It's okay I understand you miss Tommy. (She nodded against his chest as tears ran down her face.)But you have to be strong because he's not going anywhere. I promise you that.

Jude: How can you promise that?

Mason: I just can Jude, I know I just met Tom but he's strong and he's going to fight this. He's not going to leave you and his baby alone he loves you.( Jude took her head from his chest and looked at him)

Jude sniffs: Thanks Mas you always know what to say.( She smiled)

Mason: Yea I know. So no more kissing Jamie?

Jude laughs: No! No more kissing Jamie or any other people.

Mason nods: Good.( He ruffles her hair)

Jude laughs again: Hey!( She ran a hand through her hair trying to straight it back. Her cell rings. She took her hands out her hair and took out her phone, which was in her pocket)

Jude: Hello?

?: Jude. Hi this is Dr. Askew.

Jude: Hey Dr. Askew. Is something wrong?

Dr. Askew: No. I just need you here at the hospital. Its about Tommy.

Jude: What? What's wrongs with Tommy?( She asked worried. Mason looked at her in concern)

Dr. Askew: Well we need to the operation today. We can't wait any longer, that's why I called you.

Jude: Ok I'm on my way. (She snapped her cell shut getting up from the couch with Mason following)

Mason: What's going to Jude?

Jude: Tommy's operation. They can't wait any longer so that's why I got to go the hospital.( She walked out the studio to Sadie's desk. Sadie looked up.)

Sadie: Hey, what's wrong?

Jude: Tommy. They're operating on him today. So I need you to drive me to the hospital like now.

Sadie: Okay.( She got up from her chair grabbed her jacket off her chair, putting it on while walking from her desk with Jude and Mason following to her beetle outside.)

At the hospital...Dr. Askew and a few other doctors and nurses, took Tommy to the emergency room to operate. Jude, Sadie and Mason made it at the hospital and sat down in the waiting room. Dr. Askew unwrapped Tommy's wrap around his head blood was flowing out. She stop the blood finally and she took out his stitches and then they began to work.

Jude was nervous walking back and front waiting for them to tell her something. 2 hours passed Jude was getting very anxious and worried she stopped pacing and stand down putting her head in her hands with er eyes closed.

During the operation was going good but then all of a sudden. Tommy's heart monitor went flat. Dr. Askew start shouting.

Dr. Askew: Code Red!!! Code Red!! We're losing him! Get him back!

Jude stood back up again. Mason looked at her.

Jude: He should be out now right?( She asked Mason nervously)

Mason: I don't know. These things take time.( Jude wrings with her fingers)

Back in the room...

Dr. Askew: Clear!( The shock surge through Tommy's body. Still nothing.)

Dr. Askew: Again! Clear!( She said not giving up. Tommy jolted again. Dr. Askew starts to shake her head)

Dr. Askew: Ok come on. Ready. Clear!( Nothing...Suddenly...beep beep beep.)

Dr. Askew sighed in relief: We got him. He's stable.( They put away the machine and continued the surgery.)

Mason: How about I get you guys some coffee?

Sadie: I'd love some.

Mason looked at Jude who was biting her lip: Jude?

Jude: No coffee. Not good for the baby. How about some water?

Mason nods: Sure thing.( He goes to the caf)

Sadie looked at a very nervous Jude: Jude you have to relax. You're going to make yourself sick.

Jude: I know. I just can't help it.( She sighs. An male Doctor came out of Tommy room. Jude looked up at him.)

Doctor: We should be done in a half hour, if we don't get more scares.( Sadie nods, but Jude doesn't)

Jude: What happen is he okay?

Doctor: Yes, he's okay. I have to go back in now but Dr. Askew will tell you when we're done.(This time they both nodded and he went back into the room)

Jude: What if he doesn't-( Sadie cut her off)

Sadie: Don't talk or think like that Jude!

Jude: You're right. I'm just really scared.( Sadie pulled her into a comforting hug)

Just then the doors open and in comes Kwest. He searches the room and finally sees Jude and Sadie. He went over to them.

Kwest: Hey, I came as soon as I could. How is he?

Jude: He's been in there for over 2 hours.

Kwest: Yeah I ran into Mason on the way up. He told me. How are you holding up?

Jude: The best I can.

Kwest: Sorry I wasn't here sooner, D wouldn't let me out of the studio.

Sadie: You're here now that's all that matters.

Kwest: How are you Sadie?

Sadie: Good. You?( She smiled)

Kwest: Good.( He smiled back. Mason walked in with every ones drinks. A coffee in each hand and Jude's water under his arm. He gave them their drinks and sat down)

30 minutes past and Dr. Askew walked up to them.

Dr. Askew: He's stable. He's asleep now.

Jude let out a breath in relief : Can we see him?

Dr. Askew: Sure but only two at a time.(Jude nods and Dr. Askew leaves.)

Mason: Jude you should go first. You and Kwest.(They both nodded and went into Tommy's room.)

Jude walks into the room with Kwest close by. She sits in the chair next to the bed.

Jude: He looks so peaceful.( She looks at his peaceful beautiful face)

Kwest: Yea. I glad he's okay now.

Jude nods: Yeah.(She said softly)

Kwest: We should let Sadie and Mason see him and let him rest. (They sit there for a few more minutes before letting Sadie and Mason see him)

Jude went back to the hospital the next day by herself. She walked into Tommy's room and see him sleep. She went over to his bed and sat down in the chair.

Jude softly: Tommy...( He stirs a little. Jude smiles)

Jude: Tommy wake up sweetie.

Tommy groans: Mmmhmm.(He opens his eyes and sees Jude)

Jude: Hey I missed you.

Tommy looks around: What's...What's going on? Why does my head hurt?( He looked down and seen his left leg in a cast and his right arm in a sling.)

Jude: Tommy, you were in a car crash.

Tommy: Tommy? Who's Tommy?( He asked in confusion)

Jude: Alright Quincy that's really funny. Good to see you still have a nice sense of humor.

Tommy: Who are you?(He looks at Jude.)

Jude: You don't know who I am?(Tommy just looks at her waiting for an answer)

Jude: It's Jude. Tommy's its me! Your girlfriend!

Tommy: What? I dont have a girlfriend.( He didn't remember having a girlfriend or how he got in the hospital)

Jude: Yes you do!( She told him wondering why he's acting like this)

Tommy: Where am I?( He looked around still confused)

Jude: You're in the hospital. What's wrong with you? Are you okay?

Jude thoughts: Oh God. He doesn't remember me. He lost his memory.( She remember what Dr. Askew told her about Tommy might being memory lost. She felt tears clouded her eyes)

Tommy looks at Jude who had tears down her cheeks. Even if he didn't know her or remember her, it broke his heart to see her cry. He didn't know why he had these strong feelings for her.

Tommy: I'm sorry.

Jude looks up at Tommy: Why? You didn't do anything.( She sniffs)

Tommy: I didn't mean to make you cry.

Jude chuckles at his cute sad face: It's okay, its not your fault.( She wiped her eyes)

Tommy: I wish I make you feel better.( She smiles as Dr. Askew comes in.)

Dr. Askew: Hi Tommy. How are you feeling?

Tommy: Sore. And you are?

Jude: He doesn't remember. He lost his memory.

Dr. Askew: I'm not surprised. He had a pretty big gash to the head.( She looked at her clipboard)

Jude: When will he get it back?

Doctor looked back up at her: Well it could take hours or days, maybe months or years.

Jude: Months? Years?( She asked in disbelief)

Tommy looked back and front from Jude to Dr. Askew. He didn't know a thing they were talking about and who was this Tommy they keep mentioning.

Jude: Ok, ok. But he will get it back for sure right?(Dr. Askew pause before answering.)

Doctor: Well with an accident like this nothings a sure thing.


	27. I Want To Know Everything!

Jude looked at Dr. Askew and then at Tommy who was looking at her. It looked like he was trying to read her or figure who she was. She gave him a weak smile. He smiled back, he didn't know he smile to a stranger but it was like a reflex or something. He couldn't help smile back, she was really beautiful with a glow with her. A glow he never seen before, it was a glow of something special but he couldn't figure out what it was. So he sat there trying to read her but got nothing. A voice interrupted his thoughts. It was Dr. Askew.

Dr. Askew: Tommy. I'm going ask you some questions, just to see what you know. Okay?

Tommy nods: Okay.

Dr. Askew: When's your birthday?

Tommy tries to remember but got nothing, it was like a wall was stopping him from remembering.

Tommy: I don't know.( Dr. Askew nods and wrote it down on her clipboard)

Dr. Askew: What year is it?

Tommy shrugs his shoulders: I don't know.( He was more confused than ever)

Dr. Askew: Okay, I'm going to ask you one more question. Is that okay?

Tommy: Yea. I guess.

Dr. Askew: Okay I'll ask you a easy one. What's the last thing you can remember?

Tommy thought it hard trying to remember something, the only he got was a headache. He groans letting his head fall against his pillow as the room spins. Jude looked at Tommy worried, she knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help it. Dr. Askew knew he had a headache, so she gave him some painkillers. She felt very bad for Jude and this stress wasn't good for her or the baby. She wanted to help Jude but she knew that would have Tommy get his memory back. When the medicine took its toll, he began to speak.

Tommy: So...I'm Tommy and you're ?...( He looked at her confused)

Jude: Jude.

Tommy: Right.

Tommy: So are we together?( He questioned her.)

Jude: Yeah...we were.( She started to tear up. Tommy sees the tears and felt bad because he made her sad.)

Tommy: Please...Don't cry. I'm sorry.( Jude sniffs)

Jude: Why are you sorry?

Tommy: I'm sorry I can't remember.( He looked down at the hospital bed.)

Jude: It's ok. It's not your fault.( She wiped her eyes.)

Dr. Askew: I'll give you two some privacy.( She walks out.)

Tommy looks at Jude: When's my birthday?

Jude: June 4.

Tommy: Cool. And what year is it?

Jude: 2007.( Tommy nods his head and layed his head back down. He looked at his arm that was broken and his broken leg.)

Tommy: How did I get like this again?

Jude: You were in car accident.

Tommy: Right, so how old am I?

Jude: 17.

Tommy: And you?( He said still not looking at her)

Jude: 16.

Tommy: Do I do anything?( Jude was a little confused by the question)

Jude: What do you mean?

Tommy: You know. What do I do?( Then it hit Jude. A job.)

Jude: Oh. You are an producer.

Tommy: Awesome. What kind of producer?

Jude: A music producer.

Tommy nods liking his job: So who do I produce? Better yet where do I produce?

Jude: You produce me and we work at G majors.

Tommy turned his head to her: I produce you?( Jude nods) You sing?

Jude: Yep. I'm your artist.

Tommy thought of something: G majors?? Um what kind of name is that?( Jude laughs lightly)

Jude: Well it's a record company. The name is from my old boss Georgia. But now Darius is the boss.

Tommy: Who's Darius and why is he the boss?

Jude: Good question. I asked myself that everyday. Georgia was going low on money, since Darius has money he brought the company from her.

Tommy: That's harsh. What happen after that?

Jude: Well Darius became my boss, actually the boss of the company. He's a good person that just really up obsess with money.( Tommy nods taking in the story.)

Tommy: What about us?( He looked at her with intensity in his eyes. Jude looked at him shocked and hurt. All that pain she went through the last couple months came rushing back. She felt the wounds of him being in that accident open back up.)

Jude swallow feeling a lump in her thoat: Um what do you want to know?

Tommy thought for a minute before saying: Everything.


	28. A Flashback of the Past

Jude cleared her throat: Well...wow. Everything?( Tommy nods but suddenly looks weak)

Jude: I-I don't know where to begin...well.( Suddenly Tommy starts convulsing.)

Jude: Tommy!( He starts to shake rougher. Jude got scared and calls for a nurse as his eyes rolled up in the back of his head. Jude started to cry as the nurse ran in.)

Nurse: Doctor!!! Doctor I think he's having a seizer!

Dr. Askew runs in and the try to get Tommy stable. Jude is sobbing in a corner and the nurse tries to escort her out.

Jude: No! No let me stay!( She starts to struggle with the nurse.)

Nurse: Ms. Harrison! Ms. Harrison! We need to do tests! We have to stabilize him. Please you have to leave.

Dr. Askew: I think were losing him!(Jude screams. The nurse pushes Jude out of the room and slams the door. Jude can hear the doctors commands and slid down the door and continues to sob.)

The emergency doors open, someone walks in.

?: Jude.( She looks up to see Kwest. He seen her crying quickly made his way over to her.)

Kwest bent down at her level: Hey, what's wrong? What happen?

Jude kept her head down: Tommy...he...he had...a seizer.( She let out a cry.)

Kwest sighs and sat down next to Jude: He's going to be alright.( He placed a hand on her shoulder.)

Jude shrugged his shoulder off: Why is everyone saying that?!? He's not going to be okay! Okay!( She got up from the floor and began to walk towards the exit doors.)

Kwest got up before she reach the door and pulled her back by her shoulder, she turned around fresh tears down her cheeks: Leave me alone Kwest!

Kwest shook his head: No! Jude Tommy's going to make it through this! I know he is.

Jude: And how do you know that? Kwest Huh? How?( Kwest didn't answer) I'd thought so!( She pulled her shoulder away and walked out the exit doors.)

Kwest sighed looking at the doors, when he was about to follow her someone stopped him.

Dr. Askew: Is anyone here for Tommy Quincy? ( Kwest turns around towards the doctor.)

Kwest gulped: Yes. I am.( What if Jude was right? What if he wasn't okay? He thought.)

Dr. Askew: He's gonna be ok...We stabilized him.

Kwest let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding: Do you know what happened?

Dr. Askew: Not yet, but he's asleep and we'll talk to him when he wakes up. I think you and Jude should go home. Everyone needs the rest.

Kwest nods as Dr. Askew walks away. He looks through the glass window as a nurse fixes his IV. He walked away.

In Tommy's Room...

The nurse let go of the IV. She quietly shuts the doors as she leaves.

In Tommy's Mind. He was having a dream but it was a flashback. Tommy saw a living room he never seen before and the girl who name was Jude. He watched it as if he was watching a movie.

_Jude: I'm pregnant._

_Tommy sits there speechless he started to think about what Jude just told him: OMG she's having a baby my baby. Wow I never thought I'd be a father.( He thought)_

_Jude: TOMMY!!! TOMMY (She waves a hand in his face)_

_Tommy: Huh??_

_Jude: Did you hear what I'd just said?_

_Tommy: Yea and I'd be here 100 for you and the baby._

_Jude smiles and started to cry again Tommy hugs her and kisses her forehead she hugs him back but tighter. She starts to sob. Tommy rubs her back._

_Tommy: Hey its going to be okay I promise. ( He kisses her cheek)_

_Jude sobs: What are we going to do Tommy?_

_Tommy: We are going to get through this Jude, I'm here for you._

_Jude: Are you sure you're not going to leave me when I have the baby?_

_Tommy: No! Jude I'm not I love you to much to let you go you hear me?_

_Jude: Yea and I love you too.( They kiss. Then flashback ended and everything went black.)_

Tommy was tossing and turning as he watch the flashback play inside his head. He awoke with sweat dripping down his forehead. He sits up and looks around but the room is empty. He holds his head as his head begins to throb.

Tommy: She's pregnant...( He said to himself. He leaned back into his pillows and tried to calm his breathing. He wanted to know.What else had happened? He tried to remember. He closed his eyes. Remember come on remember... He thought.)

He clenched his fist scrunching up the sheets. Remember! He yelled in his mind. The nurse walked in with a clipboard. She sees Tommy scrunching the sheets up with his eyes closed.

Nurse: Are you okay?( She asked concerned)

He opened his eyes and felt like crying, but he held it in: Is that girl still here, Jude?

Nurse: No, I think her and her friend left. You had quite an episode.

Tommy: What do you mean?( He sat up to fast and his head throbbed, he slumped back down. He hoped he hadn't said anything bad to Jude.)

Nurse: Relax, you had a small seizer, but you're fine. You brain probably just got too clogged up.

Tommy was relieved that he hadn't said anything to Jude, but wished she was here. And he couldn't remember her number.When the nurse saw his face relaxed she smiled and left.

With Jude... She was laying in her bed staring at the ceiling staring blankly with silent tears running out the corners of her eyes. She knew she shouldn't worry but she couldn't help it. This was Tommy, the man she love and he was on his death bed again. She worried if he ever get better and remember her. She put her small hand on top of her belly and rubbed it, a little hump was there but it wasn't noticeable.

She smiled, she knew she was too young to have a baby but she couldn't wait. Suddenly she frowns, a thought about Tommy. His life was like it was being cut short. Sometimes she wish it was her instead of him. She turned to her side with her hand still there, her eyes felt heavy as ever but she didn't want to sleep. But sleep won this time. Her eyes closed and fell into a deep slumber.

Jude woke up from the sun shining in her face. She groans, opens her eyes to see herself someplace else than hers and Tommy's room. Jude got up looked around and saw the most prettiest view of her life just above her balcony, which she didn't know she had. Her legs made there way to the view. It was a view of the ocean. The clear blue water shined as the sun light hit it. Jude smiled. She looked at the sky, it was beautiful it had just finished raising. She breathed in the ocean filled air and smiles, she loved that smell. It was always her dream to live by the ocean. When she finished looking at the view, she turned and caught a glimpse at herself and gasped. She looked the same but her hair wasn't.

Her hair was no longer red but blonde and really short. It came to her to her neck. 'Wow, when did I dye my hair?' Jude thought as she ran a hand through it. When she did that her fingers got stuck but it wasn't her hair being tangle, her hair got caught on something. She thought it was her star ring but when she finally got it out it wasn't her star ring. It was an engagement ring! Jude eyes went wide and gasped, she don't remember getting married. The ring was breath taking, it was 18K White Gold Aquamarine Diamond. Brilliant 18k gold with breath-taking round genuine 1.86ct aquamarine Princess and half moon cut diamonds from hearts along the tapered sides. As she stared at it lost in deep thought. Little feet running caught her attention. They came to a stop then the door opened. In came a little girl who looked about 5. She had long blonde curls that was in two piggy tails at each sides of her face holding them with blue ribbons. Her eyes was familiar but couldn't place her hand on it. They were an ocean blue. She had on a light blue strapless dress that had Hawaii flowers printed all round it. She looked so cute. The little girl walked closer to Jude and spoke.

??: Come on mommy, you promise me you'd take me to play in the water.( Jude eyes went wide again at the word 'mommy'. Mommy? Was she her daughter? Jude touch her stomach and felt nothing, her stomach was flat. Jude let out a breath and looked back up at the little girl. It was almost like looking in a mirror but just a younger verison.)

Little girl: Mommy!( Jude head's snaps towards her.) Come on!( She grabs Jude's hands and pulls her out the room. Jude walked with her confused as ever. They walked through the hall into the kitchen out the back door. The little girl open the door walked outside with Jude behind. A breeze hit Jude's face as she walked with Jude to someplace. Finally they stop to see a tall dark haired man lying on a blanket eyes closed, hands behind his head with no shirt on just some swim trunks, his skin glistening in the sun. Jude jaw drop. Man he's sexy! She thought. The little girl shouted "Daddy!". The guy opens his eyes turned to us and smiled. He got up and grabs the little girl and swings her in the air. She giggles as he do this, he laughs along with her. Jude realized who he was.

Jude: Tommy?( She whispered, he changed, got taller, more muscles and got sexier. She nearly drooled.)

Tommy put his daughter down: Andrea, why don't you go find some sea shells. So we can build a castle okay?( He smiles, Andrea smiles big and nods and runs off.)

He turned to Jude who was staring at him. He smirked and took a step closer to her and pulled her by her waist closer to him: Like what you see Quincy?( Before Jude could respond, He bent his head down and kissed Jude gently with passion of love. Jude respond to the kiss by deepen it.)

Tommy pulled away first both of them breathing heavy: That's a great way to start the morning.( He smiles, Jude smiles back and nods.) And I see Andrea got you up again.( He tucks her hair behind her ear. She blushes when he did that. He grins.)

Jude: Um so Andrea's our daughter?( She asked still confused)

Tommy grin turned into a laugh: Of course she is Jude! Who else would she be? I mean look at her.( He pointed to Andrea who was 2 or 3 feet away from them looking for shells in the sand.) She's your twin.( Jude smiles, she did notice that.)

Jude: Yeah. I just I'm a little out of it today.( She half lied and half told the truth. Tommy nods.)

Tommy: Yea, I can tell. I bet you didn't have your daily coffee? Did you?( Jude shook her head.)

Tommy: Yep I knew it. You only tend to act like this when you didn't get your caffeine.( He smiles his million dollar smile.)

Jude: I love you.( She said out of nowhere. Tommy smiles ever wider at her words.)

Tommy: I love you too.( He raise his hand and caresses her cheek softly, Jude closed her eyes and lean into his touch that gave her the chills. Tommy looked at her, she was beautiful and he just loved her hair. He lean down to kiss her but they heard someone shouting it was Andrea. They turns to see her running towards them with her little pink sand bucket filled with what they guess was sea shells.

Andrea: Mommy! Daddy! I found shells! I found shells!( She finally reach them and, she dumps the bucket of shells in front of them. They smiled. Tommy bent down and pulled Jude with him.

She sat down next to Tommy who was looking at Andrea who was talking about what shells she had found. Jude smiled at them. This! This is what she wanted, a big happy family together and happy. Tommy turned to Jude and smiled and suddenly shouts.

Tommy: Jude!( He shouted, she looked at him confused.)

Jude: What?( He continue to shout her name, then all of a sudden she felt someone shake her.)

?: Jude! Jude wake up!( That person poured some water on her face. Jude eyes snapped open.)

Jude: What the hell?!?( She yelled wiping her face, she looked at the person who poured water on her, it was Sadie.)

Jude: Sadie! What are you doing here?( She looked at her alarm clock to see its 9: 32 am.)

Sadie: I wanted to check up on you, see how your doing.

Jude sat up: Well I'm find. Until you woke me up.( She ran a hand through her red locks.)

Sadie: Sorry! You know you talk in your sleep?( She smirked)

Jude head snapped up at Sadie: I do not! ( She said defensive.)

Sadie giggles: Yes, yes you do. You kept on saying Tommy's name.

Jude shook her head: Whatever.( She got up out of bed and walked into her bathroom. 30 minutes later she came out with a towel on. She went into her dresser got out a white T shirt and a pair of pants with her underwear out her top draw.)

Sadie: Where are you going?( She asked Jude who was making her way back to the bathroom.)

Jude: To see Tommy. ( She closes the door.)

Sadie: Want me to take you?( She said on the other side of the door.)

Jude: Sure. Thanks.( She walks out the bathroom 10 minutes later dressed, make up done and hair brushed. she put on her black and white converse then went to her closet and took out her thin leather jacket, and grabs her keys and her cell off her dresser, she walks towards her door with Sadie following. Outside was Sadie's beetle. They got in and drove to the hospital.)

Jude unbuckle her seat belt: Thanks for the ride.( She opens her door.)

Sadie: No problem. See ya sis.( Jude said bye, closed the door, waved and turned around made her way into the building.)

As soon as she opened the door a nervous feeling over came her. She walked to his room and took a breath before walking in.

She opened the door and saw him laying in the bed watching TV. She put on a brave face, he heard someone walk in he turned his attention to her and smiled.

Jude's heart fluttered, she sat at the chair beside his bed careful not to touch anything: Hey.

Tommy: Hey.( He pushed the button to turn off the TV and turned all his attention to her)

Jude: How are you?

Tommy: Good, better than yesterday.( There was an awkward silence. Jude looked at her shoes and sighed.)

Tommy: Can I ask you a question?

Jude: Sure...Anything.( She looked into his eyes.)

Tommy: Are you...( He trailed off, afraid to ask her.)

Jude: What? Am I what?

Tommy: Are you ...pregnant...with my baby?

Jude's eyes got big and she stuttered for an answer: W-w-who-when...How did you find out?

Tommy: I had this dream...about you and us. About when you told me.

Jude: You remember that?

Tommy: I guess so...( He smiled then looked at her stomach. Jude felt nervous as he gazed at her.)

Tommy: Are you...we gonna keep it? I mean I only remember one part.

Jude: We said we would.

Tommy: Ok.( He nodded and sunk into his pillow.)

Tommy: So... Do you think I'll be a good father?

Jude: Of course! I actually had a dream about it last night.

Tommy: You dream about me?( He asked surprisedly happy most surprised.)

Jude: Every night.( She confessed. Jude's face became sad and Tommy immediately felt guilty.)

Tommy: I'm sorry.( Jude looked up.)

Jude: For what?

Tommy: I keep making you said. I wish I could...I wish I could remember for you.( Jude teared up.)

Tommy: I didn't mean to make you cry.

Jude: Its okay. Its okay, I'm pregnant. I have mood swings, so get use to it.( She lied and smiled so he believe her. He did, he nods and gave her a little smile.)

Tommy: Good to know. So how many months are you?

Jude: Almost 4 months now.

Tommy: You don't look 4 months. You don't even look like your pregnant.

Jude: I know, its because I have a small figure and I'll tend to show around 5 or 6 months. ( Tommy nods.)

Tommy: When did it happen?

Jude: Its was on our first time. About a few months ago.

Tommy: And how did it happen?

Jude's mouth opened then closed several times. She looked at the small smirked at the corner of his mouth.

Jude: Well I don't think I need to go into details.( Tommy laughs)

Tommy: I know how, I just wanted to see what you would say.( He smirked bigger. Jude laughs and hit him in the chest but very softly. He laughs harder.)

Jude: Not funny.( She said but with a big smile on her face.)

Tommy looked at her, studying her features. She was beautiful and that smile lite up the whole room: Now that the smile I wanted to see for now own.

Jude blushes and tuck a piece of her hair behind her ears. She looked at him and seen the old Tommy just waiting to come out, but it was stuck. So she thought she help push that old Tommy back out.


	29. A Jealous Tommy!

A few days had passed, of Jude telling Tommy about his life. She had told him everything he needed to know about himself, his job and their relationship. A knock on the door made Tommy and Jude look up at the door. The door open to see Mason. He smiled when he seen Tommy awake. He walked into the room all the way and made his way over to them.

Mason: Hey.

Jude: Hey Mas. What are you doing here?

Mason: I wanted to see how's Tommy doing. I went to your house to see if you wanted to go but Sadie told me you were already here.

Jude: Yeah. I just got through telling Tommy everything.( She smiled at Tommy, he smiled back. Mason couldn't help to smile too, even if Tommy lost his memory they still had a connection with each other. He sat down in the free chair that was on next to Jude.)

Tommy looked at Mason in confusion: Who are you?

Mason: I'm Mason. A friend's of Jude.( Tommy wasn't liking Mason. He didn't know why, he just didn't.)

Tommy: How do you know Jude?( He asked coldly. Mason and Jude was confused at his sudden mood change.)

Mason: From G Majors where we work. I was the second Instant Star winner.

Tommy: Interesting. Do you know me and Jude are together?( He asked testing Mason. He didn't trust him for some reason. So he was going make sure that Mason's knows Jude is his. 'Over those days of Jude being in the hospital with him was amazing.' He thought. He felt himself fall for her. For him it was a first but to others it was again.)

Mason nods: Yes.

Tommy: And we love each other very much?( Jude looked at Tommy in surprise and a little shock. Mason looked at Jude then back at Tommy.)

Mason: Yea, of course.

Tommy: And we're having a baby together. Right?( He asked firmly. Mason was starting to get scared of Tommy.)

Mason: Right.( Tommy nodded satisfied of Mason answers.)

Tommy: Good. I'm glad we got an understanding.

Jude looked at Tommy in disbelief: Mason, can I speak with Tommy in private for a second?

Mason: Sure. (He said happy to get out. He left the room.)

Jude watched as he left and then turned to Tommy: What was that?!?

Tommy: What was what?( He said playing dumb. Jude shook her head.)

Jude: Don't play dumb Tommy. Why did you treat Mason like that?

Tommy: I didn't do anything wrong.( She crossed her arms, clearly mad.)

Jude: Yes, you did. You treated him like dirt. Why? What did he do to you?

Tommy: Nothing.( He looked away not wanting to tell her the truth.)

Jude: Well something better be wrong, because that's my friend and you can't treat him like that!

Tommy: I'm sorry Jude...I just... ( He trailed off.)

Jude: You just what? I really wanna here this one!

Tommy: I guess I'm a little jealous.( He said very low.)

Jude: What?(Jude barely heard him.)

Tommy: I said I'm jealous! (He said louder.)

Jude: What? Why?( She said asked softly.)

Tommy: You guys seem so close and...I thought you were forgetting about me.(Jude uncrosses her arms and sit down on the bed by him.)

Jude: I could never forget about you Tommy...I love you. (She takes his hand and squeezes it gently.)

Jude: Mason is JUST a friend.(Tommy smiled.)

Jude returned the smile: Plus, Mason's gay.( She added. Tommy's face went from happy to shocked and surprised.)

Tommy: What? Are you serious?

Jude: Yep. That's why we're so close. He's like one of my girlfriends but in a male's body.( She said with a laugh. He loved her laugh.)

Tommy chuckles: Good to know.( Jude got up from the bed.) Where are you going?

Jude: To get Mason. You're going to tell him you're sorry.( Before Tommy got to respond, she was gone. A few seconds later they came walking back into the room.)

Jude: Tommy has something to say to you Mas. Don't you Tommy?( She looked at him.)

Tommy: Yeah. I'm sorry. ( He muttered.)

Jude put her hand behind her ear: What? We can't hear you? Can you speak a little louder?( Tommy gave her a look, the look he'd gave her when he was mad.)

Tommy: I'm sorry Mason.( He said loud and clear. Jude smiled and Mason laughs lightly at the control Jude had over Tommy.)

Jude walks closer to Tommy: See that wasn't so bad. Now was it?

Tommy: Easy as pie. ( He replied with sarcasm.)

Mason: I appreciate that Tommy.( Tommy nods and looks down at the bed.)

Mason: Jude, I have to get going.

Jude pouted: Awww. Can't you stay?

Mason: Naw, I got a lot of work to do at the studio.( Mason walks up to Jude and gives her a hug. He looked at Tommy and stuck out his hand. Tommy shook it.)

Mason: Get better soon, man.

Tommy: Thanks.( Mason walks out. Jude has a huge smile on her face.)

Tommy: What?

Jude: You and mason.

Tommy got a horrified look on his face: Whoa! Whoa! I don't go that way!

Jude: No! I meant you guys are friends. I'm happy.( Jude laughs.)

Tommy: I'm just making sure you're not thinking of Brokeback Mountain 2.

Jude: How do you know about that movie?( She asked him confused.)

Tommy: This nurse was talking about it. I was curious, so she let me borrow it.

Jude smirked: Did you like it?

Tommy: It was ok.( He shrugged.)

Jude: Just ok? Mmm Hmm. You know you loved it.( Tommy rolled his eyes.)

Tommy: Ok new subject please.

Jude giggles: Sure, what do you want to talk about?

Tommy shrugs: I don't know. Sing me a song.( Jude looked at him surprised.)

Jude: What?

Tommy: Sing me a song.

Jude: Um ok. What do you want me to sing?

Tommy: Uh Jude incase you forgot, I lost my memory.

Jude shakes her head: Right. I forgot for a second.( She thought for a second.) I'll sing one of my old songs. Don't you dare.( Tommy nods, waiting for her to sing.)

Jude began singing: _**Dark cloud moving in**_

_**Just one fall of rain  
Would wash away  
Wash away the pain **_

Just one ray of sun, to warm my skin  
Rid me of the cold you're drowning

I could say that I don't care  
But the the truth is I'd follow you anywhere  
I've been waiting such a long, long time  
Don't you dare change your mind

Seems so close to me 

_**but still beyond my reach calling me**_

_**and playing hide and seek  
Look behind that door I'm the one you been searching**_

_**for and I'm not a little girl anymore **_

I could say that I don't care  
But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere  
I've been waiting such a long, long time  
Don't you dare change your mind

Don't wonder round looking  
For someone to replace me  
Don't wonder round wasting  
The rest of your life  
Don't wonder round waiting  
For someone else to save you  
And don't you make the same mistake twice

I could say that I don't care  
But the truth I'd follow you anywhereI've been waiting such a long, long time  
Don't you dare change your... mind 

She stopped and looked at Tommy. Waiting for his response.

Tommy: That's was amazing!( He said smiling like an idiot.)

Jude smiled: Thanks, so you like it? I wrote it for you all time ago but never recorded.

Tommy: I love it. You have an beautiful voice. No wonder I fell in love with you.( He told her sincerely.)

Jude laughs: That was so cheesy but sweet.

Tommy smirks: You know you love it!

Jude grins: God. Even when you lost your memory you're still cocky.( She shook her head playfully. Tommy gave her a fake hurt look.)

Tommy put his unbroken hand over his heart: How could you say that? I'm am not cocky.

??: Yea, you're more big headed.( Jude and Tommy turned to the door to see Darius.)

Darius: Hey you two. How are you doing Tom?( He gave Tommy a genwine smile. Tommy looked at him confused for a second but then he smiled back. Jude told him about Darius.)

Tommy: Good. Great actually. ( He said looking at Jude. Darius shook his head ' Same old T'. He thought.)

Tommy: You're David right?

Darius: Darius.( He corrected. Darius knew Tommy lost him memory, he found out from Sadie.)

Tommy: Oh right sorry, man.

Darius: It's okay.

Jude: I'll be right back, I'm going to the cafeteria.( She said wanting to give them so privacy. Tommy smiles, as Jude leaves.)

Darius: So? (He sits down in a chair.)

Tommy: Yeah?( He looked up at him.)

Darius: So how's Jude been doing?

Tommy: Good, she's happy now.

Darius: Cause you're awake.

Tommy: I didn't know I could make someone that happy.

Darius: That's called love man.

Tommy: Well I like it a lot.( Darius laughs.)

Darius: It feels good.( Jude walks back in the room.)

Jude: D, do you have change for a 5?( She held up a 5 dollar bill. Darius reaches in his pocket and pulls out 5 singles from his wallet.)

Darius: Why didn't you ask one of the cashier?( He asked giving her the singles, taking the bill.)

Jude: Those crazy lunch ladies scare me.( Tommy laughs and smiles at Jude. Jude smiles back at him before leaving.)

Tommy continues to stare, Darius chuckles and snaps his fingers making, Tommy blink and look away from the door to him.

Darius: Come back Tom.

Tommy: Oh, sorry.

Darius: It's cool. I've been there. She's all you think about, isn't she?

Tommy nods helplessly: Yes. And that scares me. A lot.

Darius: Why?

Tommy: I lost my memory and yet she's all I think about. It's crazy but a good crazy.( He smiled.)

Darius: Yea, She's the same. You know when she found out you were in an accident. She was heartbroken. All she could think about is you. She was here almost everyday, stop coming to the studio. She didn't talk much. Unless she really wanted to. ( Tommy frowned, looking down guilty at his bed sheets. Darius put a hand on his shoulder making him look up, his eyes were glassy.)

Darius: Its okay T. I know you feel guilty, you shouldn't. It wasn't your fault. It's the guy that hit you. Never blame yourself.( He told Tommy firmly.)

Tommy didn't say anything, because if he did he knew he would of cry right here this second. And he didn't want to cry in front of Darius. His boss, well from what Jude told him. He couldn't help feel that it is his fault for making Jude feel all that pain.


	30. Tommy's Breakdown!

Darius had left minutes later, leaving Tommy alone. Tears ran out the corner of Tommy eyes. He had been holding them in for the longest. He didn't know why he got so vulnerable and sensitive when someone mention how his accident affected Jude. He hated what he did. He knew it wasn't his fault but he couldn't help feel hopeless, he woke up from his coma and that's great. But the pain in Jude's heart still remains there. Not knowing what to do to take that pain away, hurt Tommy more. Tommy laid his head back against his pillow, as more tears fell. The only thing he could do is cry. The door opening made Tommy look up. To see Jude eating a subway sandwich. She smiles as she caught his eyes. Her smile quickly faded when she notices the redness and his damp cheeks. She ran over to his bed.

Jude: What's wrong? Are you in pain? Do you need me to go get Dr. Askew?( She asked worried. She put her sandwich in her plastic bag.)

Tommy shook his head: No. Can you just...just...hold me?( He looked up at her with tear-filled eyes. Jude nodded, got in the bed. Tommy placed his head onto Jude's lap as she held him. Sobs ran through his body. Jude rubbed his back and his hair trying to calm him down. His sobs got louder scaring Jude but she kept on rubbing his back and saying comforting words to him.)

An half an hour later...Tommy had stop crying, only to be sleeping restlessly on Jude lap. Jude was wide awake. She couldn't go to sleep, one because she wasn't tired and two because she scared if she go to sleep Tommy might have another breakdown. She rubbed his dark brown hair softly, studying his features. His face had clear, he didn't a mark on his face. And his 21 stitches was healing very well. Tommy was a fast healer. She just wish his memory was the same. He looked so peacefully. She wondered if he was dreaming and if he was she hope it was good. He stirred slightly, putting his head deeper into Jude's lap. She smiles as a small snore escape his nose.

Tommy's door opened again, Jude's head snapped up to see Dr. Askew. She smiles, Dr. Askew returned the smile but quickly became a frown to see Tommy with dried tears down his cheeks. She walks over to his bed just as quickly.

Dr. Askew: What happen?( She asked worried.)

Jude shrugs sadly: I don't know. He was happy when I left the room, But when I came back in after buying my sandwich; he's crying.

Dr. Askew: Did you ask him what's wrong?

Jude nods: Yes. Of course. But he just told me to hold him and I did. Then he just broke down.( She looks down back at Tommy's face, rubs his eyebrow something she always did when she watched him sleep or when she couldn't.)

Dr. Askew: Well I'll just let him sleep for now, I'll come back in a bit to check on him.( Jude just nods, Dr Askew left and Jude looked at Tommy and she just wished she knew what was bothering him.)

She stayed there for another 45 minutes before he finally woke up. She watched him open his eyes and he looked a little confused, then he looked up and sees her; realizing why he was laying there.

Jude: Hey.

Tommy: Hey.( He groans and stretches but stays in her lap. She didn't mind.)

Jude: Are you ok?( Tommy nodded and looked away from her.) Tommy, what was wrong with you earlier?( Tommy didn't say anything.) Tommy please, I wanna know what's wrong with you?

Tommy: I just realized that...that I caused all of your pain.

Jude frowns: What?

Tommy: I made you sad.

Jude: No Tommy. It's not your fault.( Tommy sat up and looks at her.)

Tommy: Yes it is. I hurt you!

Jude sighs: Tommy... We been through this. It wasn't your fault. So stop blaming yourself!

Tommy: That's what you tell me, but I know that you're mad at me for not remembering.( He said getting frustrated.)

Jude: You can't help that Tommy.( He sighs and ran a hand through his hair.)

Tommy: Look, can you just leave?

Jude felt her heart break a little at those words: What?

Tommy: I just need some time to myself okay?

Jude: Ok...Um I'll-I -I'll see you later.( Tears burned her eyes as she tried to hold them back. She left out of the hospital room. Tommy slumped into his pillows. Out of the room Jude ran into Dr. Askew.)

Dr. Askew: Jude. I was just about to check on Tommy.( She sees the tears down her cheek.) What wrong?

Jude shakes her head: Nothing. Just hormones. You know.( She said her voice cracking. She moves to walk away but Dr. Askew grabs her arm stopping her.)

Dr. Askew: No it isn't. Something happen. What?( She tries to catch Jude eyes but she just looks at her shoes.)

Dr. Askew sighs: Jude.( Jude kept looking down. Dr. Askew walks towards a room of hers and took Jude with her.) Jude!( She looks up heartbroken, tears spilling out her eyes, blood shot and puffy. She sighed again.)

Dr. Askew whispers softly: What happen?

Jude: He told me to leave.( She said very low and soft. But Dr. Askew heard her. She pulled Jude in a hug. Jude held her tightly not wanting to let go. Dr. Askew embrace felt like her Mom's did, when she was a kid.) He still blames his self for his accident and my pain I felt.

Dr. Askew rubs Jude red curls as she continues to cry: Shh. It's ok. Tommy will be okay. Everything is going to be okay.( Jude sobbed thinking about Tommy's pain.)

Jude: I wish people stop saying that! Everything is not going to be ok!( She shouted in Dr. Askew shoulder. Balling her shirt in her fist. Dr. Askew just rubs her back and hair, trying to calm her down.) Tommy thinks I practically hates him. I love him. I love him so much.( She cried harder.)

Dr. Askew: Let it out Jude. Let it out.( She said rocking them side to side. Jude's body vibrated with sobs. Dr. Askew knew Jude shouldn't be under such stress but she needed to release it. And that what Jude did.)

10 minutes later Jude finally calmed down. She sniffs still rocking with Dr. Askew. Dr. Askew pulls back to look at Jude. Her eyes were red so was her nose from rubbing it. And her face was a little flushed.

Dr. Askew: You okay?

Jude: Yeah. Thanks.( She said sincerely. Dr. Askew smiles and shakes her head.)

Dr. Askew: It's okay. I've had and seen worst.( She said earning a slight chuckle from Jude.)

Dr. Askew: You want to go back in?

Jude takes a deep breath: Yeah.( Dr. Askew smiles trying to secure her. It helped a little but not enough. Dr. Askew led Jude into the room Tommy was gazing into space then he noticed the pair come in.)

Dr. Askew: Tommy, how are you feeling? ( He didn't take his eyes off of Jude.)

Tommy: Ok.( Jude sat down in the chair and Dr. Askew sat on the edge of the bed.)

Askew: Jude tells me you were having a couple of problems.

Tommy: I'm fine.( Jude sniffed and looked at the floor.)

Dr. Askew: No one blames you Tommy.( Tommy rolls his eyes.)

Tommy: Whatever. Just leave me alone!

Jude couldn't take it anymore: Why are you being like this!?

Tommy was taken back at her outburst: I'm just tired of everyone telling me-( He was cut off.)

Jude: The truth?! Do you want me to lie to you Tommy? huh? Okay here you go! I hate you Tommy, I can't stand you and I don't want to have this baby by you because you've caused me sooooo much pain. I wish I never loved you and- and- ( She broke down in tears.)

Tommy felt a pang of guilt and pain in his heart: That's not what I want.

Jude: Then what do you what huh?!-OH.( She grabbed her stomach. She sat down in the chair and shut her eyes in pain.)

Dr. Askew: Jude don't put stress on you or the baby!( She rubs her back. Tommy looked concerned.)

Tommy: I just want you not to be in pain, I want to make you happy.

Jude opened her eyes and looked at him: You do make me happy Tommy.

: Tommy: You'll be happier if I remember.( He looked down at his sheets.)

Jude: Yeah...But I'm happy that you're here Tommy. If you never remember for the rest of your

life I'll be the happiest as long as you love me.

Tommy looks up: Really?

Jude: Of course. I love you so, so much. It drives me insane.

Tommy smiles: I know the feeling.( Jude smiles back, got up from the chair and walk towards his bed. She stood in front of him.)

Jude grabs his hand: I don't want you to ever think that I'm mad at you because of what some moron did.( Tommy nods.)

Tommy: I'm sorry Jude. For how I acted, I shouldn't of told you to leave. I had no right-(She cut him off.)

Jude: It's okay. I get it, you were frustrated and mad. I know the feeling too.

Tommy grins: So can you forgive me? For being a big meanie?( Jude giggles.)

Jude: Of course. How could I not?( He smiles, so does she. She leans down and hugs him and kisses him on the cheek. Which he gladly returned.)

Dr. Askew smiles at the lovely couple. She just wish she had what they have, when she were they're age. She quietly walks out the room and closes the door softly.

_Hey, I wanna give a shout out to my close friend/co-writer Shannon for helping me write my amazing stories. You're the best and thanks.- Much love Angelica/ Ms. Tim Rozon_


	31. Welcome Home Tommy!

A couple of weeks had passed and Tommy was able to go home. He was healed and healthy but still no memory. When he found out he almost jump out of the hospital bed. Jude was the same. She missed being with him, in the studio, at home and him just being there. Dr. Askew walks in Tommy's room to see Tommy dressed and sitting up on the bed with Jude by him. They both turns to Dr. Askew and smiles. She returns the smile and walks over to them.

Dr. Askew: I see you're dressed already.( Tommy nods.)

Tommy: Yeah. The faster I get out of this hospital, the better!

Dr. Askew nods understanding: I know what you mean. Well, all Jude have to do is sign the release forms and you're free. Here ya go. ( She hands Jude the papers. She looks at them, signs them and give them back to Dr. Askew. She smiles.) You're officiously free!

Tommy smiles widely: Great! Let's go!( He gets up, pulling his crutches with him and began walking towards the door. Jude smiles and shakes her head at Tommy's eagerness to leave. She turns towards Dr. Askew.)

Jude: Thanks for everything, Dr. Askew. ( Dr. Askew waves her hand.)

Dr. Askew: I was just doing my job.

Jude looks at her in disbelief: If it wasn't for you, Tommy wouldn't be here right now. Just, thank you.( She said, softly.)

Dr. Askew: You're welcome.( She said just as softly. Jude looks at her and pulls her into a hug. Dr. Askew smiles and hugs her back. Jude pulled back after a minute.)

Jude: I'll see you next week.( Dr. Askew nods. Dr. Askew was about to speak but Tommy interrupted her.)

Tommy: Jude! Come on!( Jude sighs. Dr. Askew grins.)

Dr. Askew: It's okay, go!( Jude looks at her unsure.)

Jude: You sure?

Dr. Askew: Yes! Now go!( Jude smiles.)

Jude: Kay. Well, see ya soon!( She walks towards the door, where Tommy was waiting impatiently.)

Dr. Askew: Bye. Be safe!

Jude: Okay. Bye. Tommy say bye!

Tommy sighs: Bye, Dr. Askew.

Dr. Askew smiles: Bye Tommy. Be careful!( He nods and leaves the room with Jude following. She waves before leaving.)

Jude and Tommy walks out the hospital into the parking lot. Tommy sighs in content.

Tommy: Thank god! Fresh non-hospitalized air!( Jude laughs.)

Jude: It wasn't that bad!( Tommy looks at her like she had 3 heads.)

Tommy: You didn't have to be there for 4 months. Eating the same food, watching the same TV show reruns and breathing in that hospitalized air like me!

Jude: Actually, I did. I never left your side unless it was very important. So, we both went through torture.

Tommy: True. But you able to get some fresh air. I couldn't, I wasn't well enough. But it's all good now, because I'm free! Whoo!( Jude laughs again, shaking her head.)

Jude: Come on, Quincy. Let's blow this popsicle stand!( Tommy looks at her amused.)

Tommy: Popsicle stand?( He asked through his chuckles.)

Jude: I heard it off Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Sue me!( They stopped in front of Tommy's Black Porsche. Tommy whistles.)

Tommy: Nice ride!( Jude smiles.)

Jude: Thanks, but it's not mine. It's yours.( Tommy eyes got wide.)

Tommy: Seriously?( He looks at the car in awe.) Since when?

Jude: Since you brought it with the money, you got from your promotion from D.

Tommy: This car is a beauty! It's amazing.( Jude smiles.)

Jude: I know, it is isn't it!( She opens the passengers door for Tommy. He smiles, in thanks handing her his crutches and slowly got into the car because of his leg that was still in a cast. When he was in safely, Jude closes the door and put his crutches in the back. She jogs back to the front, hopping into the front seat. She started the engine and pulls out the parking lot, then onto the road.)

Tommy: So? Where are we going?

Jude smiles to herself: G Majors. ( G Majors were setting up for Tommy. They're going to throw Tommy a surprise welcome back party.)

Tommy: The place where we work?( Jude nods.)

Jude: Yep!( Tommy nods and sits back into the passenger's seat.)

Tommy: How many cars do I have?

Jude counts in her head: 5.( Tommy jaw drops.)

Tommy: What?!

Jude nods: Yeah. I know. It's a lot but you love cars. Especially fast ones.

Tommy: What kinds do I have?

Jude: Well, your very first car is the viper. It's blue with white strips. This Porsche, your black H2, your dark blue motorcycle and the black mustang.

Tommy: Wow! I can't wait to see them!

Jude: You're kinda going to have to because you got a big day ahead of you!( She smiles as she turns left at the light, riding into G majors lot.) Here we are!( She said, taking the keys out the engine, opening her door; getting out the car.)

Tommy: Nice! ( Jude opens his door, he steps out the car with Jude help. Tommy closes his door and leans on it, as Jude gets his crutches. She hands him them.)

Jude: So, you like it?( She asks him about G Majors, while he put the crutches under his arms.)

Tommy: Yeah, it's great.( He smiles. Jude smiles back. They walk on the pavement to the door. Jude opens it, Tommy crutch his way in to see it's was pitch black. He looks at Jude in confusion.)

Tommy: Why is it so dark?( Before Jude got to answer, a loud 'WELCOME HOME TOMMY!' came through the building. The lights was flicked on. The place was awesome. They had a big, long banner saying 'Welcome Home' and many other decorations hanging up. Plus there was a snack/ food table. Tommy saw many unfamiliar faces and only 4 familiar faces. That was Sadie, Kwest, Mason and Darius. Everyone else Tommy didn't know. That was Speed, Wally, Kyle, Jaime and Kat. He smiled anyway, happy to see different people for once. Darius walks over to them, smiling.)

Darius: Tom, hey. How are you doing?

Tommy: I'm good. My underarms hurt but I'm good.( Darius chuckles.)

Darius looks at Jude: How's my favorite rock star?( He said giving her a hug. She smiles.)

Jude: She's good also.

Darius: Great!( Sadie, Mason, Kwest and SME came over.)

Sadie: Welcome back, Tommy.( She hugs and kisses him on his cheek.)

Tommy smiles: Thanks, Sadie.

Kwest: Hey T!( He said, doing their old handshake. That Tommy didn't know he could do.)

Kwest shocked: You remembered?!

Tommy: What? No, I don't know how I did that?!

Kwest: Really?!

Tommy: Yeah. I guess it came natural.( He shrugs, not thinking about it.)

Kwest: Yeah. Natural.( Kwest walks away, thinking. Mason came up to Tommy.)

Mason: Tommy.

Tommy: Mason.( They smiled at each other and did a simple handshake.)

Mason: How are ya?

Tommy: You know, I'm really tired of that question.( He smirks. Mason nods.)

Mason: I bet.( A very loud shout came through the crowd. 'Lord Squinty Frown!'. Tommy looks at the curly brown haired boy in confusion.)

Tommy: Who's that?( He asks Jude. Jude turns and looks at Speed who was right in front of them.)

Jude grins: That's Speed. He's my lead guitarist.

Tommy: Cool. Hey, Speed.( 'What kind of name is Speed?' Tommy thought.)

Speed: Hey, Dude. I see you're heal and stuff.

Tommy: Yeah. That's what you do in hospitals.( He said, feeling like talking to a 5 year old.)

Speed: Hey Kyle, Wally! Lord Squinty Frown is here!( Two boys, one with short blonde hair and the other with thick dark brown curly hair came running over.)

Kyle and Wally: Dude, you're better!( Tommy nods.)

Tommy: Yeah. Who are you two?

Kyle: He doesn't remember us?( He said to Wally. Wally rolls his eyes.)

Wally: No, you idiot! He lost his memory!

Kyle: Oh! That sucks dude! I'm Kyle. I play the drums! Wally here plays the bass and Speed is lead guitar! We're SME!

Tommy nods: Yeah. I got it!( He began to walk away from them, feeling tired of talking to people he don't remember. Jude turns from Mason and sees Tommy walking away.)

Jude: Hey Tommy! Where are you going?

Tommy turns around: To sit down. My arms are killing me!( He lied and told the truth. His arms did hurt but he feel out of place here. He didn't know anyone here but Jude.)

Jude sighs and hit her forehead: I'm am so sorry! I kinda forgot you were on crutches.( She chuckles lightly. He gave her a weak smile. She help him find himself a seat down at a table. He sighs in relief, as he removes his crutches from under his arms. He places both standing up against the table.) You want anything?

Tommy: Uh, a sprit.

Jude: Coming right up!( She walks over to the snack table and grabs a sprit out the cooler on the floor next to the table and got her some strawberry poptarts that was on a plate just for her. She smiles and took a bite, going back over to Tommy. She hand him his drink.) One sprit.

Tommy: Thanks.( He opens it and takes a big sip. Jude takes a seat down next to Tommy.)

Jude: So, are you enjoying yourself?

Tommy: Uh, Yeah.( He lied, taking a drink from his can. Jude knew he wasn't telling the truth.)

Jude: No, you're not. You're lying!

Tommy: Okay, maybe I am. It that a crime?

Jude shook her head: No, but I don't want you to lie to me to make me feel good!

Tommy place his can on the table and turns to face Jude: I'm sorry. It's just that I don't really know anyone here. I mean I know them but just their names and what they do. I feel out of place here. Like I don't belong or something.( Jude's face soften. She places her hand on Tommy's cheek. He closes his eyes and put his hand on top of hers. A spark went through her hand. She smiles.)

Jude: No, I should be the one sorry. I dragged you here knowing you don't know anyone like that but I took you here anyway. I just wanted you to see everyone and have fun. But I guess I made it worst.( Tommy opens his eyes and looks into Jude's ocean blue eyes.)

Tommy: It's not your fault, I'm not enjoying myself. I just have to get use to them, you know get to know them again. And you didn't make things worst, you tried to help and I thank you for that.( He rubs her hand, that was now in his lap.)

Jude: You're welcome.( She leans down and kisses his temple and then his cheek. He leans into it., loving the feeling of her soft lips on his skin.) I love you.( She whispers, putting her forehead onto his.)

Tommy whispers back: I know.( He rubs his nose against hers. Jude looks into Tommy eyes lovingly. Tommy did the same.)


	32. Memory Dreams Part 1

Jude: Do you want to go?( She looks up at him as their foreheads continued to lay on each other. Tommy sighs and shook his head.)

Tommy: No, I'm okay. They did all this for me. I don't want it to go to waste or make them feel bad.(Tommy intertwines his hands with Jude. She smiles and rubs his knuckles softly. He smiles too and gently squeeze them.)

Jude: They'll understand Tommy. We can go if you want to. Anything you want.

Tommy: But wouldn't they get mad or upset that I didn't want to stay for my own homecoming party?( Jude nod.)

Jude: They'll be alittle upset but never mad at you. Everyone loves you here Tommy. But not more than me of course.( She smiles. Tommy nods, agreeing with her and to leave. Jude kisses his cheek and pulls her forehead away from Tommy's.) I'll be back.

Tommy nods again and sighs, missing the feeling of Jude being close to him. Jude got up and walks towards the crowd of people. Jude walks towards Darius who was talking to Kwest and Sadie.

Jude: Hey guys.( They turn to her and smile.)

Sadie: Hey, baby sister.

Kwest: Hey, Jude.( She glares at him.) Sorry.

Darius: Hey, Rockstar! Where's the guest of honor?

Jude sighs: Sitting over there feeling out of place. Wanting to go home.

Darius nods sadly: It's too soon huh?( Jude nods, stuffing her hands into her faded blue jeans.)

Jude: Yeah. I'm sorry D.( He shakes his head.)

Darius: It's cool. I understand. Tell Tommy it's okay, we understand.

Jude nods again: I will.( She turns and looks at Tommy, who was gone. Panic rose in her. Darius sees this.)

Darius: What's wrong?

Jude: Tommy's gone! Where is he?!( Her eyes fiercely scans the room. Nothing. She frowns.)

Darius: Maybe he went to the bathroom?( Jude shook her head.)

Jude: No! He would of ask me or one of us! He don't know where it is!

Darius: He probably found it himself.( He said, trying to secure Jude and mostly himself. It wasn't working.)

Jude sighs: No, D! He always asks! I gotta find him!( She walks away from them and began to search all around of G-Majors. Darius turns to Sadie and Kwest telling them to help search. They nod and tell everyone else.)

Jude: Tommy! Tommy!( She shouts, running down the hall. She looks through the doors of each studio. She saw an figure sitting down in a chair that was in studio A. It was Tommy. Jude sighs in relief and opens the door. Tommy was too busy staring at the soundboard to hear Jude come in. She touches his shoulder, he jumps and turns towards her.)

Jude: It's okay, it's just me. Why did you walk off like that? You scared the crap out of me.

Tommy: Sorry. I saw this room, when I first sat down and I wanted to check it out. Sense we did work in here.

Jude: Yeah. Just at least next time, can you tell me or anyone that? You freaked me out.( She smiles softly.)

Tommy nods, smiling also: Sure.( He looks down at the soundboard again.) This is a soundboard right?( He touches it softly, like it was the most fragile thing ever.)

Jude: Yep. You'd be right here mixing and I'd be in there singing.( She points at the booth. Tommy turns to look at her.)

Tommy: Can we go in there?( He asks hopefully, sounding like a little kid.)

Jude: Sure, of course.( She gets up and grabs his crutches that were leaning against the board. Tommy stands up with help from Jude and replaces his crutches under his arms. They walks into the booth. Tommy sat down on the stool, holding his crutches in hand, looking around the booth. Seeing basically a Mic and guitar. It wasn't much in the booth but he wasn't complaining. Jude looks at him as he looks around.)

Jude: What do you think?

Tommy shrugs: It's okay...but kinda of empty.( Jude laughs softly.)

Jude: Yeah. You're right. It is empty. But what do you expect suppose to be in a sound booth?

Tommy: To be honest. I have no idea.( He chuckles. Jude laughs along with him.) I guess, I was just expecting more.

Jude: It's okay. That's what I thought when I first started at G-Majors. I was expecting bigger more fancy studios, awesome bands and an awesome/famous producer. You know like some one from Green Day or Panic at the Disco.

Tommy frowns: I thought I was your producer?

Jude: You are-were. Kwest was my first producer and I wasn't expecting him but he's great. Then me and you met, talked, and went out. I invited you to the studio one day and you came. I was in the studio recording with Kwest and you seemed to interested with the soundboard. You told me you always wanted to become a producer one day. The next day you came back to see me. I was in the zone to record my song but Kwest wasn't there. So I just ask you to press record while I sing and you did, plus more. I sung the song and you produced your first single ever. We pitched it to D and he loved. He loved it so much, he gave you a job as a producer. You were so happy. It was your dream.( Tommy smiles when she finished.)

Tommy: I wish I could remember it.

Jude smiles drops: Yeah, me too.( She mumbles sadly. Tommy looks at her, sadly but doesn't say anything. It was silent. Then all of a sudden Tommy drops his crutches. That made Jude jump. She looks at Tommy. His eyes were closed and his face was scrunched up in pain. His fingers were rapidly rubbing his temples trying to decrease the sudden headache.)

Jude: Tommy! Are you okay? What's wrong?( She bent down to his level, looking up at him worried. Tommy lets out an scream.)

Tommy yells: Ahh! Fuck! My head!( Jude eyes went wide with fear as Tommy falls out the stool shaking, screaming and holding his head in pain. Jude fall to her knees to his side, trying to get him to calm down. It didn't work. He kept on screaming and shaking. Tears clouding her eyes.)

Jude: Tommy!( She yells, not knowing what to do. Tears started to come out his closed eyelids. Jude got more worried. She grabs her cell out her pocket, dialing 911. Tommy's body started to shake harder. Jude sobs, waiting for someone to pick up. They did. She told them what happen and where she was. And they told her they'll be there soon. She hung up and calls D, telling him. He came busting in the sound booth, seconds later with Kwest and Sadie. Sadie ran over to Jude and holds her.)

Darius looks at Tommy: What happen?! Did you call the ambulance?!

Jude nods, tears coming down like an water fall: I don't know what happen. We was just talking then the next minute his head hurting and then he falls to the floor shaking and screaming. I don't know what to do!( Sadie hold Jude tightly, rubbing her back. Jude buries her head deep into Sadie's neck. Suddenly, Tommy stops screaming and shaking. His body with completely still. Jude's head snaps up to Tommy and looks at him in panic, thinking he might be dead.)

Jude: Tommy.( She said, softly and teary. Tommy didn't answer. It was silent again. Tommy's chest silently moved up and down in a fast pace.)

Darius: Kwest, help me move him to the couch.( He nods and walk over to Tommy's legs. Darius had Tommy's shoulders and Kwest had Tommy's legs. They walks out the booth carefully and gently laid Tommy on the couch. Jude got up and ran to his side, catching his pulse in his neck; it was rapid. She gasps.)

Darius: What?!( He asks scared.)

Jude: His pulse is so fast! That's not good!( She looks at Tommy's face and wipes his tears away.) Tommy, wake up! Please don't do this, not again! Please wake up!( Tommy didn't reply. He remain unconscious. She sobs harder and put her forehead on top of his, her tears falling on his forehead running down the corner of his eyes. The studio door came slamming against the wall, it was the EMT with a stretcher. There were 2 guys. Jude let out an breath of relief. They jog over to Tommy, asking Jude to move. She did, watching them pick up Tommy and places him in the stretcher, strapping him in. Then they were out the doors in a matter of seconds. Jude, Sadie, Darius and Kwest followed them outside where they loaded Tommy in the back of the ambulance. One of the EMT looks at them while the other worked on Tommy.)

EMT: Who's coming with this gentlemen?( Darius and Sadie looks at her and nodded, telling her to go. She nods and turns toward the EMT guy.)

Jude: Me! I'm his fiancé.

EMT nods: Ok, come on!( Jude gets into the ambulance.)

Darius: We'll meet you at the hospital!( Jude nods, as the doors closed and drove away off to Memorial Hospital. Jude held Tommy hand the whole ride there.)

At Memorial Hospital... The two EMT guys unloaded Tommy out the ambulance into the building with Jude following. They put him in ICU, after taking some tests. They gave Tommy an brain scan and took some blood samples. Tommy was hooked up to an oxygen mask because his breathing was out of control. And an heart monitor. Jude sat there watching Tommy sleep. She rubs his eyebrow and sighs wishing he didn't have to go through this again. The door opens and in came Dr. Askew. Jude looks at her and smiles sadly. Dr. Askew smiles back weakly walking over to her and Tommy, holding her clipboard.

Dr. Askew: I'm sorry Jude.( Jude didn't say anything but got up out her chair and hugs Dr. Askew tightly. Dr. Askew sighs, dropping her clipboard and hugs Jude back. Jude sniffs, feeling her tears overcome her again. Dr. Askew rubs her back, telling her it's going to be okay. Jude just closes her eyes and hugs Dr. Askew more. After a few minutes of crying and comforting. Dr. Askew pulls away and looks at Jude's blood shot eyes.)

Dr. Askew: It's going to be okay Jude.( Jude shook her head.)

Jude: No, it really isn't! Every time I think it's going to get better, something horrible like this happens!( She said, her voice cracking.)

Dr. Askew: No, Jude. You're wrong. It is going to get better. You know how?( Jude shook her head no.) Because we took some test and I found out some good news.( Jude's eyes shot to hers from the titled floor.)

Jude: Really?( She asks, not believing what she was hearing. Dr. Askew nods and picks up her clipboard from the floor.)

Dr. Askew smiles: Yep. Do you want to hear the news now or when Tommy wakes up, so you two can hear it together?

Jude: When Tommy wakes up. He would want me to hear it with him. ( Dr. Askew nods again.)

Dr. Askew: Okay. I'll be back soon. Or beep me when he's awake ok?

Jude: Ok. Sure.( Dr. Askew smiles and leaves the room. Jude let out the breath she was holding and smiled. There was good news this time. That mean Tommy will get better and he'll remember everything. Jude smiled wider as she thought more of what the good news was going to be.)

Thirty minutes had passed when Tommy finally woke. He opens his eyes to see everything blurry. He blinks a few times before everything became clear. He looks around the room to see Jude, Darius, Sadie and Kwest staring at him. Jude smiles at him. He smiles back but feeling something around his mouth to his nose. Tommy lifts an hand to touch it, he looks at Jude questioning.

Jude: It's an oxygen mask. You're in the hospital.

Tommy: Hospital? Oxygen mask? Why would I need that?( He asks through the mask. Jude didn't understand a word he said.)

Jude: What? I can't understand you. I'll get Dr. Askew, so she can take your mask off.( Tommy nods, Jude beeps Dr. Askew. A minute later Dr. Askew came walking into the room holding her clipboard.)

Dr. Askew: Good evening Tommy.( Tommy waves knowing she wouldn't understand him if he talked. She walks over to his bed and checks his heart monitor. She nods in approval.) Your heart rate is back to normal. That's good.

Jude: Is it okay for his mask to come off then?

Dr. Askew: Yeah. He's awake so he won't need it.( She takes his mask off. Tommy sighs in relief and breath in some fresh air.)

Tommy: Thanks.

Dr. Askew: No problem. So, are you ready to hear some good news Tommy?( Tommy looks at her in confusion.)

Tommy: Good news? Good news about what?

Dr. Askew: You didn't tell him?( Tommy looks at Jude.)

Jude: It slipped my mind. Sorry.( Dr. Askew nods and turns to Tommy.)

Dr. Askew: It's about you. So, are you ready?

Tommy: Yeah.( He said nodding.)

Dr. Askew: Okay. We did some tests on why you were having these seizures. And they came back saying that your memory will be coming back, sooner than we thought. See the first seizure you had, had great brain activity and you had some dream of remembering. Am I right?

Tommy nods: Yeah. I had a dream of Jude telling me she was pregnant. And when I asked her about it, she told me it was true.

Dr. Askew: That means you're making progress Tommy.( He smiles.) And we took an brain scan test on you and that said these seizures are helping your brain cells function the way they should so you can remember again. That's why you had those massive headache. It takes a lot of brain activity to let your mind remembers what it needs. So seizures are good in your case.

Jude smiles and hugs Tommy: That's awesome. Isn't Tommy?

Tommy smiles back: Yeah, it is.

Darius: So you're basically telling us that seizures are good?( Dr. Askew nods.)

Dr. Askew: Yes, for Tommy it is.

Tommy: Wait! I'm I going to have seizures every time I remember something?

Dr. Askew: No. These seizure right now is helping you, so everything can come at once. There getting your brain ready for everything. From your baby years to right now. You'll remember everything sooner than you'll know.

Tommy: How sooner?

Dr. Askew shrugs: We'll still trying to figure that out at the moment. But I'll say maybe a couple of weeks to or a month or two at least.( Tommy nods, liking what he was just told.)

Jude: What did you remember?( Tommy turns to her in confusion.)

Tommy: What?

Jude: Dr. Askew say that you had a memory gain. What was it about?

Tommy: Oh. Actually it was what you told me today about me producing your single and becoming your new producer.( Jude eyes lit up. Tommy smiled at that. She looked so cute. Like a kid at a candy shop, seeing all the delicious candy.)

Jude: You did?!( She asks excitedly. Tommy nods. Jude squeals but quickly stop.) Sorry. Tell us!

Tommy chuckles: Ok.( He begins his memory dream.)


	33. Memory Dreams Part 2

_Flashback... Tommy was looking around the lobby at the pictures and items that G majors had. Jude had invited him over to watch her record. He was happy too. She walks up to him, he sees her and smiles._

_Jude smiles: Hey._

_Tommy: Hey._

_Jude: Come on. I'll give you a tour._

_Tommy: Ok. ( Jude grabs his hand and take him around G majors and the studios. She took him to studio A and they sat down. Kwest wasn't in there he was in the kitchen getting him some water. He came back and seen Tommy and Jude talking and laughing. He walk all the way in and Tommy and Jude stop laughing and looks at Kwest.)_

_Jude: Tommy, this Kwest my producer. Kwest, this Tommy my friend._

_Tommy: Hey man.( He said holding out his hand for Kwest to shake. He shakes it.)_

_Kwest: Hey. Jude, you ready to record?_

_Jude: Yeah!_

_Kwest: Ok. Get in there!( Jude smiles and walks into the booth. Kwest walks to the soundboard and sat down in his chair.)_

_Kwest look at Jude: You ready Superstar?_

_Jude: Yep!_

_Kwest: Ok. Could Be You take one.( Jude begins to sing.)_

_Jude singing:_ _**You and me, all alone  
It's to late to say we didn't know  
We shouldn't be, all alone  
One of us might lose control  
All these feelings we've been hiding  
Deep down, ya they must start to show  
Not here, not now  
Watching my frustrations grow **_

_**  
I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, tonight**_

_Jude had her eyes on Tommy, the whole time she singing. So was Tommy._

_**Show me, who you areStop me before I go to far  
Cuz it hurts, to hold back  
So hold me or I might crack  
I'm gasoline, you're the match  
I'm not sure if we could handle that  
It might explode, could be a mess  
I say we take the chance**_

_**  
Chorus  
I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, tonight**_

_Jude closes her eyes and got into the song . Tommy looks at the soundboard and Kwest's actions. Tommy was interested into being a producer someday, so he studies what Kwest was doing._

_**Im all mixed up, confused  
I don't know what to do  
Cuz I want to, I'd love to  
If I knew you'd want me to  
If your getting any closer then I'm gonna have to scream **_

_**Chorus  
I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you**_

_Jude opens her eyes and seen Tommy looking at her, he smiles his million dollar smile, that made her melt._

_**  
I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, tonight**_

_She finishes the song and took off her headphones and walks out the booth._

_Jude: What did you think?( She ruffles her bright red hair.)_

_Tommy smiles: It was awesome Jude!_

_Kwest grins: Yea, it was. It going to be hit!_

_Jude: You think?_

_Kwest: Yes and I know D will love it!( Jude smiles. The memory fades and goes to another.)_

_Jude and Tommy went studio A. Kwest wasn't in there. So they sat down on couch._

_Tommy: So, what are you going to record today?_

_Jude: White Lines._

_Tommy smiles: Let's hear it!_

_Jude: I want to record it._

_Tommy: Um, don't you have wait Kwest?_

_Jude: Yea, but I want to record now! Come on, Tommy please?!_

_Tommy: No, Jude. That's not my job.( Jude gave Tommy puppy dog eyes and he gave in.)_

_Tommy sighs: Fine. Ok, ok. Get in there girl!_

_Jude smiles: Yes thanks! ( She kisses him on the cheek and runs into the booth.)_

_Tommy knew what he was doing because he watched Kwest do it, he spoke into intercom and __asked Jude if she was ready and she said she was. She began singing and Tommy started adding beats to it and he was doing a great job. He listens to her lyrics and they fitted perfectly with his music. He looks at Jude to see her eyes staring at him. When the song was over, Jude ran out the booth into Tommy arms._

_Jude: Oh my god! That's was awesome! Are you sure your not a producer?( She asks him joking.) _

_Tommy laughs: Yes, I'm sure. You were great!_

_Jude: Thanks, but you were better!_

_Tommy smirks: I know._

_Jude smiles: Cocky much?_

_Tommy: No, just talented!( Jude smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck.) _

_Jude: That you are! ( She leans into him. Tommy licks his lips, looking at hers in desire.)_

_Tommy whispers: Yeah. ( He moves closer to her, their lips were a centimeter away before Kwest walks in. Jude quickly moves away from Tommy. He sighs.)_

_Kwest: Sorry, I'm late Jude.( He looks up.) Oh hey Tom!_

_Tommy: Hey.( He said shortly, annoyed that he interrupted their moment.)_

_Kwest: So, Jude you ready to record?( He asks, sitting down in his seat.)_

_Jude shifts nervously: Um, I already did.( Kwest looks at her in confusion.) _

_Kwest: What do you mean you already recorded?_

_Jude: I recorded my song.( She repeats.)_

_Kwest: Yeah, I got that part. How?_

_Jude smiles, turning to look at Tommy: Tommy did it!_

_Kwest: I thought he didn't know how.( Kwest looks at Tommy in explanation.) _

_Tommy: I didn't but when I'd watched you yesterday. It looked easy and fun. And it was._

_Jude: Told you!( She mocks Tommy. He sticks his tongue out at her.)_

_Kwest: Um, let's hear it then. ( He replays the song and it sounded great. Jude was right, Tommy did great. It sounded like he was producing for years. After the song ended, he looks at Jude and Tommy smiling. They sighs in relief.)_

_Kwest: I'm going to tell D about this!( He burns the song on a disc. Jude looks at Kwest in horror.) _

_Jude frowns: What?! No! Tommy will get in trouble!_

_Kwest shakes his head: No, he won't. Not if I tell D that he helped me. And maybe just maybe, he'll get a job here as an producer.( Tommy's face brightens.)_

_Tommy smiles: Really?_

_Kwest: Maybe. I going to tell D. ( He leaves the studio with the CD. Jude looks at Tommy happily.)_

_Jude smiles: Oh my god. What if you get a job here as a producer? That will be great! Us working together and you'll be living your dream!( She says excitedly.) _

_Tommy grins, pulling her to him by her tank top: I know, it'll be awesome! I hope he likes the song._

_Jude smiles, sneaking her arms around his neck: Me too.( She pulls his face down to hers and kissing him gently.)_

_Back in Darius office...Kwest knock on Darius's door, waiting for permission to come in. When he got it, he goes in._

_Darius hangs up his cell: What's up Kwest?( He asks, tossing his cell next to him on his desk.)_

_Kwest smiles: Jude finished her new song. I think you'll love it!_

_Darius nods: Ok, put it in. ( He puts it in the stereo and presses play. The song began. As it ends Kwest looks at Darius.)_

_Kwest: What do you think?_

_Darius smiles: That's going to be a hit! I love the sound, it great!( Kwest smiles along with him.)_

_Kwest: I glad you think so, because I didn't produce it._

_Darius raises his brows in questioning: What?_

_Kwest: Jude's boyfriend did!( Darius was taken back in surprise.) _

_Darius: What? He did this?( Kwest nods. Darius grins.) Now that's talent!_

_Kwest: I know. I was thinking if you could hire him because he's just that good, D. Jude and Tommy make great music together. You should see them, they're amazing.( Darius looks at Kwest deep in though of what he just said.)_

_Darius: Hmm. Ok. I'll give him a shot. If he can make music like this then he's hired. Tell them no PDA okay?_

_Kwest smiles: Okay. thanks, D. ( He walks out of his office back into the studio A where Jude and Tommy was.)_

_Kwest: Hey Darius loved the song! He said it's a hit!_

_Jude smiles: Yes!( She shouts.) What he say about Tommy?_

_Tommy looks at Kwest, eagerly to know: Yeah?_

_Kwest: Well he said yes!( Tommy smiles.) Tommy, you got the job. Congrats!_

_Jude's face broke out into the biggest smile ever: Yes, I told you! ( She hugs him tightly. He returns the it.)_

_Tommy: Thanks man!_

_Kwest: You're welcome. Welcome to G majors!_

_Jude pulls back from Tommy and hugs Kwest: Thanks Kwest!_

_Kwest: No prob. You two should go see D for information. Oh and no PDA. D's words._

_Jude rolls his eyes: Yeah, sure. Let's go Tommy._

_Tommy: Yea, thanks again Kwest._

_Kwest smiles: Yeah. Now go!( He playfully pushes them out the door. The memory/dream fades away.)_

_End of Memory Dream..._


	34. Home Sweet Home

_**Author's Note. You know I never realized that I didn't describe how Dr. Askew look, lol. Anyway, here's her description. She's 30. She's fair skinned, about 5'7, has long black curly hair, brown eyes, and petite. Sorry for never describing her everyone and for the wait. Thanks for reading!!**_

Jude smiles down at Tommy: That was a great day!

Tommy grabs her hands and squeezes it: Yeah, it was. But it was even better the second time.( Jude pulls his hand up to her lips and kisses his hand softly. Everyone smiles too at the loving couple. It was official. They were made for each other. Dr. Askew smiled and quietly left the room after watching the couple.)

Two days passed... Tommy was released from the hospital. Which he was happy for once again. Jude opens the front door to their home. Tommy looks at the house in awe. The house was big and beautiful! It's just what Tommy expected. He clutched his way through the front door on the golden brown colored floors as Jude closes the door behind him. Tommy smiles, turning towards Jude.

Tommy: This house is great!( Jude smiles.)

Jude: Thanks. You brought it. Come on! I'll show you around.

Tommy: Uh, can we just rest? I'm alittle tired. And my arms are about to fall off!( Jude nods.)

Jude: Yeah, of course. Um, your room or living room?( Tommy looks towards the brown staircase, then back at Jude.)

Tommy: Is my room upstairs?( Jude nods.) Living room it is.( Jude chuckles, turning around walking straight towards the living room that was in the next room across from the front door. Tommy follows closely behind and sighs happily, seeing a medium sized blue comfy couch. He flops down, after taking his crutches from under his arms. Tommy closes his eyes, laying back on the couch. Jude smiles.)

Jude: So, you want anything, Quincy?

Tommy shook his head no, eyes still closed: No, but thanks though.

Jude nods: Okay. Well, I'm starving!( She started to get up from the couch but stops when she heard Tommy laugh.) What's funny?

Tommy: You're always hungry.( Jude smiles, fully getting off the couch.)

Jude: Shut it!( She leans down and kisses Tommy's cheek before walking into the kitchen. Tommy smiles.)

10 minutes later Jude was came out from the kitchen with an sandwich in one hand, Sprite in the other and two packs of strawberry poptarts in her mouth. She walks out the kitchen into the livingroom, where she left Tommy at; to find him passed out, sleep. Jude smiles. He looks so peaceful, she thought. Tommy was laying on his back, while his head was resting on the arm of the couch. He had his broken leg on the couch, except for his other leg and one of his arms was over his eyes. Jude walked all the way in the room, placing her stuff down on the table and grabs the remote. Jude kisses Tommy on the forehead before clicking on the TV, flopping down on the love seat that was next to the couch; that was preoccupied of Tommy. Nothing was good on, so she settled for a movie._ The Notebook _was her favorite movie. The relationship between Allie and Noah kinda reminded her about Tommy and herself. The love between the two.

Jude got up again, walks over to the her and Tommy's DVD collection. She grabs _The Notebook_ off the shelf, putting it in the DVD player and pressed play. She sat down, pulling her food with her onto the love couch. Before the movie began, she stuffed her face.

Tommy woke up two hours later with a start. He had this weird dream, that he was driving in a car and all of a sudden someone hits him. Then everything goes black. He wondered what it meant. He exhales, looking around confused. He saw the TV on the main menu, playing over and over. _Notebook?_ He whispers to his self in confusion. Then it hit him. He was at _home_. _His and Jude's home_._ Home_. He liked saying that. Tommy moved his legs from the couch, so he was sitting up. He stretches and groan, flexing his back muscles. He let his arms drop to his sides with an dull thud on the couch. A small light snore caught his attention. Tommy turns his head where the sound came from. It was Jude. He smiles as his girl sleeping curled into a ball on her side in the cherry red colored love seat. Her beautiful bright red hair spreaded all over the couch. Tommy thought she couldn't get anymore beautiful. He grabs his crutches, standing up from his seat and putting one crutch each, under his arms. He thought he would look around sense now he has the energy.

Tommy clutched his way up one stair at a time. It took more than ten minutes for Tommy to get all the way at the top. He sighs, tiredly. But he wanted to look at the house and upstairs called his name first. There were 5 doors. All of them looked the same but one that caught his attention. Pink. The door was a light shade of pink. Tommy clutches his way over to it and turns the knob to be greeted by a girl's baby room. There was a lot stuff in the room, there was a crib, baby table, scroller, carrier, pampers, wipes, baby lotion, baby powder, teddy bears, clothes, shoes, baby monitors, bottles, baby tube and pacifiers. Everything is the room was for a baby. The main color in the room was white and pink. Tommy's eyebrows connected together in confusion. He thought Jude hated pink. She liked blue and red. Never pink. It was against her culture. He looked around the room, taking it all in. Something on the ceiling grabbed his eyes. It was writing. It said, _"Some of us go to our graves with our music still inside of us." _The text was an dark colored blue, big and eye catching. Tommy liked the quote for some strange reason. It brought him at ease. It was short, yet explained so much. He didn't know how long he was staring at the quote but an knock snaps him out his trance. He turns around to see a smiling, messy, bed head Jude; leaning on the door frame. He smiles back.

Tommy: Hey, sleepyhead. Sleep well?( Jude nods.)

Jude: Yeah. What are you doing, Quincy?

Tommy shrugs: Just looking at the rooms. So, we are having a girl, huh?

Jude shrugs: Actually, I don't have a clue on what we're having.( She said, walking all the way into the room in front of Tommy.)

Tommy was confused: But the room's pink? You gotta know something.

Jude nods: I know. But I had this dream about us and our baby. We were living by an ocean, something I always wanted to do. And, I had already had my baby. It was a girl.( She smiles.) She was so beautiful and small. She had to be at least 4 or 5 in my dream.

Tommy smiles: What did she look like?

Jude's smile widen, thinking back at her dream: You and me both put together. She had long blonde curls, blue eyes and pale soft skin. She was practically our twin. She had your nose, eyes and lips.

Tommy held out his hand as in stop: Wait! Blonde hair? Your hair is red. How did she have blonde hair?

Jude laughs: Actually, I'm an natural blonde. I dyed my hair red when I was 15 and kept it that way.

Tommy shakes his head: Are you serious? You're an blonde?!( Jude nods, smiling. He chuckles.) Wow. I never would of guess.

Jude scratches her head unconsciously: I know. That's was I liked about it. I look different from everyone else. I stand out more.

Tommy smiles softly: Yeah. It fits you.( He said, grabbing a red string that was hanging in her face and twirls it around his index finger. Jude blushes.)

Jude: Thanks.( It was quiet for a minute. They both staring into each others eyes. Tommy broke his gaze and cleared his throat. Jude sighs softly and bites her lip.)

Tommy: So...uh what's with all the pink? I thought you hated it.

Jude sighs, looking around the room: I do, but Sadie helped me decorate while you were in the hospital. She loves pink, so I thought a little wouldn't hurt, since she was helping me.

Tommy: Hey.( Jude looks up at him in question.)

Jude: Hey, what?

Tommy points up towards the ceiling: That's a great quote. Who wrote it?

Jude lifts her head up towards the ceiling: It's yours, you wrote it. I just had it painted.( Tommy's eyes flashed in doubt yet amazement. He felt the sides of his mouth tug into a big, toothy smile.)

Tommy: Really? I came up with that?( Jude nods and smiles.)

Jude: Yep. You had a passion for music. It's-I mean was your life.( She corrects herself. Tommy didn't notice.)

Tommy nods: Cool.( His stomach rumbles. His cheeks turned an light shade pink when Jude looked at him in amusement.)

Jude laughs slightly: Hungry much?

Tommy nods, chuckling: Yeah. Starving.( Jude began to walk over to the door, now she noticed Tommy wasn't following her. She turns around.)

Jude: Well, come on Quincy. Your stomach isn't going to feed it's self.( Tommy moved the crutches under his arm more comfortably and walks over to Jude. She smiles, as they walk out the room. She closes the door softly and walked side by side with Tommy. They finally got downstairs, with Jude's help of course. They went to the kitchen.)

Jude goes to the fridge and opens it: So, what'cha hungry for?( Tommy had sat down in one of the chairs, when they got into the kitchen.)

Tommy: Uh...what do you have?

Jude looks around in the fridge and saw nothing appealing: Uh, want a sandwich?

Tommy: Nah.

Jude: Ok.( She closes the fridge and turns to Tommy, who was looking at her.) How 'bout take out?

Tommy nods: Sure, sounds good.( She walks over to her counter, opens the draw and pulls out two menus.)

Jude: Ok. Chinese or American?( She held up the two menus at Tommy.)

Tommy smiles: Definitely American! I'd been dying for a burger!( Jude nods, grabbing the cordless phone off its charge and sat down next to Tommy's. She hands Tommy the American menu. He grabs it and look through it. He decided on a half-pound steak burger with everything but no onions with some fries on the side. Jude called the restaurant and ordered Tommy's burger and her some Alfredo pasta and chicken. Her favorite. She had been craving for some pasta, for a while now. The people told her 45 minutes to an hour when their food would be ready. Jude hung up, after hearing the total amount for the food. She tosses the phone on the table.)

Tommy: Hey, Jude?( She turns her attention to Tommy.)

Jude: Yeah?

Tommy: Do you think I'll get my memory back fully?( She looks at him funny. 'Why was he talking about this?'.)

Jude nods: Yes, I do. Dr. Askew said that'll you-( Tommy cuts her off.)

Tommy sighs: I know, what she said. But what if something happen and I don't get it back? What if what she said wasn't true? What if it's all a lie?( Jude shook her head and grabs Tommy's hands, squeezing them gently. He bit back a shiver, feeling his whole body get covered in goose bumps. She always managed to make him feel all tingly and great.)

Jude: No, no. Think positive, Tommy. None of that stuff is gonna happen, okay?( She tries to look into his eyes but he kept his head down and nods.) Okay, what's wrong? Where is all this coming from?

Tommy shrugs: Nowhere. I was just thinking about it, that's all.

Jude shakes her head again: No. That's not all. Come on. Talk to me.( She lifts his face to hers, making him look at her. His eyes were a blazing blue that made Jude quietly gasp.) What's wrong?( She whispers, looking in his eyes for some kind of answer. She found none. He had his guard up. She hated when he did that.)

Tommy shook his head softly and whispers: Nothing.

Jude frowns, creasing the lines on her forehead: Uh-uh. Something's wrong, I can tell. You wouldn't just bring up the topic of you having amnesia and say nothings bothering you. Something is! Now, tell me!

Tommy: It's just that I miss so much and did a lot but I can't remember it. It sucks! I hate my stupid amnesia! I hate the jackass that hit me! I hate hospitals! I hate that my leg is in this stupid cast! And I hate-( Tears clouds up in his eyes.) I hate that I don't remember loving you.( His voice cracks. Jude sighs, feeling her own tears fill her eyes.)

Jude's tears fell slowly down her cheeks: Tommy...( He shook his head, his tears falling faster than an water fall. Jude wipes them away from his cheeks with her thumbs, Tommy sighs, feeling an sudden rush of warmth. His cheeks turns an light shade of red. He closes his eyes to stop the tears but they kept on coming and Jude wiped them away; and kisses each one of his eyes. He opens his red, slightly puffy eyes to Jude's.)

Tommy: I-I'm s-sorry for b-breaking down on you...again.( He whispers, looking at the floor. Jude shakes her head, and rubs his cheekbones softly. He purrs. Yes, Tommy purred lol.)

Jude: Tommy, it's okay. I'm actually glad that you feel comfortable enough to cry in front of me. It's refreshing.( Tommy looks up at her.)

Tommy: Really?( He asks lowly. Jude nods, managing an small smile.)

Jude: Yes. It doesn't matter if you cry, I'll still love you the same, never the less. 'Kay?( She asks, looking into his eyes for any doubt, there was none.)

Tommy nods: Thanks.( Jude smiles, trailing her thumb over his cheek once before replacing her lips where her thumb was. Tommy leans into it. She pulled away and put her forehead on top of his.)

Jude: You're very much, welcome.( She said, as her hand ran over the hair at the nape of his neck. Tommy sighs, in content. The door bell rung, snapping them apart.) That's our food.

Tommy nods, as Jude removes herself from Tommy. She got up, out the kitchen; into the living room. Tommy heard murmurs before a door closing. Jude appeared holding an big, brown paper bag. She sat the food on the table then got them two plates and sat down.)

Tommy had been already unwrapping his burger. Jude hands him a plate. He grabs it and saying 'thanks.' He looks at his burger almost drool but sees something that made him want to puke.

Tommy: Ugh!( Jude looks at him in surprise.)

Jude: What?

Tommy points to his burger and pouts: They put onions on my burger!( Jude laughs.)


	35. Onions, Leg Pains and Inspired Songs

Jude: Just pick them off.( Tommy made a face and hesitantly picks the onions off, one by one. Jude laughs, and rubs his back. He glares at her, and flicks an onion on her. Jude gasps. It landed right on her cheek. Tommy laughs. It was Jude's turn to glare at Tommy. She peels the onion off her cheek and throws it on the table.) Jerk!

Tommy laughs harder: Now, that's funny!

Jude: No, it's not! That was gross!( She grabs a napkin and wipes her cheek. Tommy smiles.)

Tommy: And funny.( He looks at her and sees her pout. He sighs.) Oh, come on. I was just joking.

Jude shakes her head, crossing her arms over her chest: Nope. I'm mad at you.

Tommy grins, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulls her to his chest. Jude bit her lip from smiling and turns away from him. Tommy smiled, he knew what she was doing. He unwraps his hands from Jude's slightly plump stomach and begins to tickle her sides. Jude laughs, wriggling around fiercely trying to get away from the tickling fingers.

Tommy laughs along with her and tickles her some more. Tears ran down her face, as she laughed harder. Her arms and legs flew everywhere. Her right leg manage to kick Tommy's broken leg. He hisses, letting go and completely stops his tickling. Jude hit the floor with a loud thud. She groans as her butt make contact with the hard, titled floor. Tommy didn't notice, he was too busy trying to nurse his throbbing leg.

Tommy: Fuck!( He shouts. Jude gasps, looking at Tommy and his leg with wide eyes. She got up, rubbing her butt and sat back down carefully.)

Jude: I am so sorry, Tommy. I didn't mean to! It was an accident!( Tommy shook his head, dismissing her apology, trying to stop the pain.)

Tommy: It's okay, Jude.( He bites his bottom lip to stop the groan that wanted to come out.)

Jude looks at him worried: Do you want to go to the hospital?

Tommy shook his head no: No, I'm fine. Really.( He smiles. Jude knew it was a fake one but didn't push it. Knowing Tommy didn't want to go back to the hospital.) Uh, can you go get my pain-killers for me?

Jude nods, getting up from her chair: Yeah, sure.( She runs out the kitchen, to the livingroom where his bottle of pills were at on the coffee table. She grabs them and run back into the kitchen and hands them to Tommy. He nods as a thanks. Jude went to the shelf above her sink and got a cup out. She runs some tap water in it and gives it to Tommy. He graciously accepts the drink.)

Jude: I'm really sorry.( Tommy waves his hand, as in no big deal. He unscrews the bottle top, dumps 2 into his hand and re-screws the top, tossing it to the table and throws the pills in his mouth; quickly washing it down with the tap water. He hands the cup back to Jude when he was finished and wipes the corners of his mouth.)

Jude: Are you okay, now?

Tommy: Just peachy.( Jude bit her bottom lip to stop from smiling.)

The next day..... Jude and Tommy went to G-Majors that morning. Tommy's idea. Darius, who was talking Sadie, sees the pair come in together. He smiles and ends the conversation between him and Sadie and walks up to them.

Darius smiles: Hey, you two.

Jude smiles back: Hey, D.

Tommy: Hey, Darius.

Darius: What are you guys doing here?

Jude looks at Tommy: Well, Mr. Quincy wanted to come in today.( Darius turns to Tommy.)

Darius grins: Can't stay away huh?( He pats Tommy gently on the arm. Tommy smiles slightly.)

Tommy shakes his head negatively: Nope.

Darius: Well, I have some business to attend to. I'll see you two around.

Jude: Ok, bye, D.

Tommy: Cya.( Darius walks away.)

Jude turns to Tommy: Ok, you wanted to come here. So, what are we gonna do?

Tommy smiles: I want to see you record.( Jude couldn't help but smile. She grabs his hand and takes him to Studio A. Tommy flops down in the black leather chair by the soundboard.) So, what are you going to singing today, Harrison?( Jude looks at him weird.) What?

Jude shakes her head: Nothing. It's just that you used to call me Harrison, when you had your memory. Why'd you call me that?

Tommy shrugs: Because it's your name.

Jude continues to look at funny: No, I know that. But, how did you know?

Tommy shrugs again: I don't know. It just popped in my head.( Jude gives him a sideway glance, before running a hand through her red curls.)

Tommy: So this song?

Jude: Huh?

Tommy: The song, Jude. You okay?

Jude nods and clears her throat: Yeah, totally. Uh... I'll sing one of my old songs.( She walks to the booth but Tommy stops her.) Yeah?

Tommy: Sing a new song. I know you have some. I've seen you write them. So, don't say you don't.( Jude sighs, nodding in defeat.)

Jude: Fine.( She goes into the booth, where her guitar and journal was at. Her journal was in her Guitar case. She opens it and grabs her journal out and closes the case. She walks out the booth and gives Tommy her journal. He looks at her confused.) I want you to pick.

Tommy nods, placing his hand on the cover, opening up the journal but suddenly closes it. Jude looks at him weird.

Tommy: How do I know these are new?

Jude sighs: That's a new journal. I ran out of paper in my old one.( Tommy nods, opening the journal again and began reading.)

10 to 15 minutes later Tommy stops reading and looks up at Jude. She looks at him expectantly.

Jude: Did you find one you like?

Tommy: Yep. This one. _Hanging By The Moment_.( Jude smiles, it was her favorite too. She grabs the book and looks over the words, feeling all the pain behind them.) You okay with singing it?

Jude nods, sniffing back her tears: Yeah, yeah. Uh, all you have to do is push record when I say, okay?

Tommy smiles: You got it, boss!( Jude chuckles lightly, walking into the booth. She put on her headphones and placed her journal on lyrics sheet tray. She took a deep breath, before looking up at Tommy. She nods her head, telling him to push record. When he did, she began singing.)

_**Desperate for changing**_

_**Starving for truth**_

_**Closer to where I've started**_

_**Chasing after you**_

_**I'm falling even more in love with you**_

_**Letting go of all I've held onto**_

_**I'm standing here until you make me move**_

_**I'm hanging by a moment here with you**_

_**Forgetting all I'm lacking**_

_**Completely incomplete**_

_**I'll take your invitation**_

_**IF You take all of me**_

_**Now.. I'm falling even more in love with you**_

_**Letting go of all I've held onto**_

_**I'm standing here until you make me move**_

_**I'm hanging by a moment here with you**_

_**I'm living for the only thing I know**_

_**I'm running and not quite sure where to go**_

_**I don't know what I'm diving into**_

_**Just hanging by a moment here with you**_

_**There's nothing else to lose**_

_**Nothing ELSE to find**_

_**There's nothing in the world**_

_**That could change my mind**_

_**There is nothing else?**_

_**There is nothing else?**_

_**There is nothing else**_

_**Desperate for changing**_

_**Starving for truth**_

_**Closer to where I've started**_

_**Chasing after you**_

_**I'm falling even more in love with you **_

_**Letting go of all I've held onto**_

_**I'm standing here until you make me move**_

_**I'm hanging by a moment here with you**_

_**I'm living for the only thing i know**_

_**I'm running and not quite sure where to go**_

_**I don't know what I'm diving into**_

_**Just hanging by a moment here with you**_

_**Just hanging by a moment**_

_**(here with you)**_

_**Hanging by a moment?**_

_**(here with you)**_

_**Hanging by a moment...**_

_**(here with you)**_

_**Hanging by a moment here with you...**_

Jude finished with tears in her eyes. Tommy sat there looking at Jude in awe. The song was amazing. Jude was amazing. She came out the booth, looking at Tommy.

Jude: What do you think? Good, bad, horrible?( She smiles to loosen the tension the had sneaked into the room. Tommy opens his mouth to say something but nothing came out but.)

Tommy: Did you write that when I was in the hospital?

Jude looks at the floor:..Yeah. Yeah, I did.

Tommy looks down then back up again: It...it was beautiful Jude.

Jude kept her head down as she blushes: Thanks.( There was a long silence. She cautiously lifts her head as her blush fades and looks at Tommy.)

Jude: So! What's next on our G-major journey?( She laughs nervously. Tommy grins.)

Tommy: You could sing me another song...an old one this time.

Jude looks at him surprised: You want me to?

Tommy: Yeah! I love hearing your voice.

Jude's heart did back flips: Ok, sure.( She sang, _That Girl_, this time out of the booth. Tommy smiled at every note. He laughed at some of the lyrics too. She finished and smiled at his smile.)

Jude: You like it?

Tommy: Yeah. I loved it. But I probably always love your songs right?( Jude nods.) So without me, you would be nothing.( He said joking. Jude hit his shoulder playfully, but then got serious.)

Jude looks into his eyes: No. I wouldn't.

Tommy smiles, looking back into those beautiful blue eyes: Good to know.( Jude smiles and pushes his shoulder again. He chuckles.) No, I'm happy that I inspire you.

Jude nods softly, her smile never leaving her face: Yeah, me too.


End file.
